Romantic Oneshots
by littlemissfg
Summary: Arguments, kissing, jokes, trust, lies, differences and similarities they all feel like romance. This story features some of my future children of KND, my own creations, characters of the KND today, and also lots of fluff and love. Please Review.
1. The Love Letter

_**Chapter 1  
><strong>___

_**The Love Letter**_

Louise yawned as she awoke from her slumber. She rolled out of her blue butterfly covered bed. She began to stretch, and stared up at her colourful calendar. "It's Valentine's Day, today!" she whispered, as she kissed the calendar. She held her hand over her heart. This year will be the best. "Louise!" shouted Rachel. Louise hurriedly placed clothes on, while her mother thumped up the stairs. She was wearing a white top, with a green turquoise long top over it. Underneath she wore dark blue denim jeans. "Are you up?" asked her mother, while walking into her bedroom. "Yes, mum. I just need to grab my bag and I'll be down." smiled Louise. Her mother nodded, and walked back out of the room.

Louise continued to yawn as she ran down the stairs. "Hello, Honey." smiled her father, as he read the newspaper. "Hello, Daddy." smiled Louise, while kissing her father on the cheek. She hurriedly shuffle cereal into her mouth, as her Charlie walked down in a dark green top, over his blue Pyjama bottoms. "Charlie, why aren't you dressed, son?" asked Nigel, as he sipped his coffee. "Because, I'm not feeling well…" began Charlie, while he took a bit of toast. "Oh.. What's wrong?" asked Rachel, as she placed her hand over his forehead. "I think I'm going to-.." began Charlie, while he dropped the toast, and ran to the down stairs bathroom; which is near the living room. "Nice.." said Louise sarcastically. She finished her breakfast quickly, and left the house to get on the Yellow School bus. "Hey, Louise." smiled a girl at the front of the bus. The girl showed her braces. She was sitting by herself, and was holding a small pink pack lunch. "Hey Naomi." smiled Louise back. Louise continued down the bus, and found her friends near the back. "Hey, what's up." said Christopher coolly. "Nothing." grinned Louise, as she sat down beside Kimi. "Where's Charlie?" Kimi immediately said. "He's ill. He's currently being sick in the toilet at the moment." replied Louise. "Aw, poor baby." said Kimi sadly. Louise rolled her eyes. "Have you done the English homework?" asked Madison, while flicking her hair. She stared down at the white folder in her hands. "Shit! I forgot!" shouted Louise, while placing her head in her hands. "It's okay.. He's off anyway.." said Angela, as she never took her eyes off her video game. David was sitting beside her, watching closely. "And how-.. Actually I don't want to know how you know this.." said Louise. "Madison, where's your-.." began Sophie, when Ben jumped in. "Trevor is playing at Ohio High." stated Ben, while grabbing hold of Madison's hand. "Football? Or Soccer?" asked Louise. "Soccer." said Christopher.

Louise sadly stood up to get off the bus. Everyone else did the same, and followed her. They all went to their lockers near the Lunch Hall. "Doesn't this mean Trevor is missing.." whispered Sophie to Madison, who were both right behind Louise. Madison nodded, and looked sideways at Louise. Louise continued towards her locker. She opened it silently, and looked inside for her books. She sadly stared at the two photos of Trevor and her. "I'm sure, he'll get you something when he comes back.." began Madison, as she was pulled away by Ben. The pair giggled, while Angela picked up five books from her locker. "I guess so." whispered Louise, as she took out her Maths, and Chemistry books. When the bell went, she was the one who left quicker than lightening.

Louise sat down in her Maths Class. She sat near the front. As she placed her books onto the table, something caught her eye. A white letter, with a red love heart was sitting right outside the window. She stared at it. Who's letter was this?.. She continued to stare at it, until the rest of her classmates and Mr Jenkins walked in. "Right class, we'll be doing equations today." smiled Mr Jenkins, the class didn't. Louise turned towards the letter. But it was not there.. Was she seeing things..

As the day continue to go by, Louise continued to see the letter following her. She saw it in her History class, English class, and also Chemistry. Here's hoping it doesn't follow her into Business Studies. Louise rubbed her light blue eyes, as she waited in the line, to collect her lunch. It was Meatball Mondays. She yawned, while she grabbed a carton of milk, a bright green apple, and a blackcurrant yoghurt pot. The Lunch Lady smiled, while she dumped meatballs, and different vegetables onto her plate. Louise slowly made her way to her usual table, with her friends. "Hey, girl." smiled Angela, as she was listening to music with David. Kimi smiled, as she shared a bar of chocolate with her big sister. Madison was busy painting her nails, (a colour light orange, which was unusual) while Ben, and Christopher were playing a new game called 'Go-go Po-Po'. (Which involved cards, and you had to make shapes with them in less than 20 seconds) "Hey, Angela." grinned Louise, as she sat beside Madison. Madison shifted in her seat nervously. She didn't dare to look at Louise in her eyes. Louise could sense the tension.

"Is something up?" asked Louise, while she sipped her milk. "No.." lied Madison. She then took a last gulp of her water, and got up. She headed towards the exit. "Madison! Chris we'll finish this later." said Ben, while he ran after his girlfriend. Sophie rolled her eyes, while Christopher tidied the cards up. "We need to go, c'mon Kimi." began David, while he grabbed Kimi's arm, and pulled her away. Angela stood up, and followed behind them. Sophie and Christopher awkwardly sat eating their lunches. Lucky for them, they were nearly done. "Have I done something?" asked Louise. Sophie didn't answer and quickly discarded her rubbish. Christopher shrugged his shoulders, and left with his girlfriend. "This has gotten to be the worst day ever!" shouted Louise, when she got stares off her classmates and couples. As Louise began to discard her own rubbish, the letter from earlier was lying on the table.

"Seriously I should go to a mental hospital.." began Louise. She lifted the letter, and read it into herself. It read: _My dear love, please meet me where the mops live.. _

"Where the mops live?" said Louise, as she slowly walked out of the lunch hall. She tapped onto the wall, while she walked down the corridor. "The storage closet.." she began, while she stood near her locker. "No.. That's props for Prom, and books.. Mops.. Mops.. I know!" she said out loud, but not too loud. She stared down at the letter.

This letter was commanding her to go to the Janitor's Closet.. Was she really going to it.. Or will she just go to class.. "This is just crud." she said, while shoving the letter into her locker. She then stubbornly walked away, towards her next class, which was in the other side of school.

"Bloody stalker.." she said, as she placed her Ipod into her ears. Soft music blared out.

As she turned a corner, near her classroom, large hands from a nearby closet grabbed hold of her. She tried to scream, but her mouth was muffled. She was pulled into the Janitor's Closet in one swift. Her mouth was dry. A tear fell down her cheek. "Fucking let me go!" screamed Louise, while making her way towards the door. But it was locked. "Oh, thanks Louise." replied a deep voice. Louise stared at the boy behind her. She never really turned around. "You bastard!" Louise slapped her boyfriend on the arm. "You fucking gave me a heart attack." she shouted, while leaning on her wall. "Well, I wanted to make Valentine's Day special." smiled Trevor, while waggling his eyebrows. "What.. By abducting me from the corridor.. Real romantic.." smiled Louise. Trevor shook his head, and kissed her on the lips.

After a long period of time of making out, Louise broke it. "I thought you were in Ohio?" asked Louise. "I wasn't.. I told the guys to say that." chuckled Trevor. "So you're the letter that has been following me.." replied the annoyed girl. "Yip!" said Trevor excitedly. "I wanted some fun too, you know." grinned Trevor, while he received a punch on the other arm. "I'll get you back for that." said Louise evilly, as hugged him. "Oh, I love you too." Trevor continued to grin.

_**This is part of my Future kids, and maybe even the current sector v's romantic one-shots. Sorry this story late xx =]**_

_**From littlemissfg. **_


	2. Unbelievable Love

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Unbelievable Love **_

Gabe stared out his bedroom windows. He was humming a soft tune, as birds flew by. A white cloud floated by in the sky, Gabe smiled. "That looks like a T-Rex." he said, while flicking his long hair out from his eyes. While he continued to look up at the wonderful view above, his bedroom television clicked on. Probably his silly cat, Jasper sat on the remote. "Hello, my name is Eva Roberts, and I bring you the TND news." smiled Eva on the television. Gabe programmed his television to transmit KND and TND news. Gabe's attention from the window, was now replaced with Eva. He stared at her beautiful long red hair. Her perfectly dark green eyes. The pink flower in her hair, added some flare and elegance to her outfit. Her outfit was a black top, with an opened button white shirt on top. Over her legs were light blue denim shorts. Her feet weren't shown, for the bright yellow desk that sat in front of her.

"The evil Father has retired, after twenty years in the business. He is now in the Retiring home for Evil Villains." said Eva. She placed the handful of sheets of paper onto the desk. "But sadly, his children The Delightful Teenagers from Down the Lane have gotten into their Father's business." said Eva's colleague. "Our scientists are working on a cure for their condition." smiled Eva, she winked at the camera. Gabe's heart almost skipped a beat.

Gabe clapped his cat, as he continue to stare at the girl. "Eva.. You are so pretty, and I am not.. Why do we have to be so different.." he began, while he hugged into his cat. "Thanks Jasper.." smiled Gabe sadly. The cat looked up at him, as to say please let me go. Gabe continued to stare at the cat, as he clicked the television off. "I've only spoken to her twice.. How am I suppose to get her to notice me.." he asked himself. The cat gazed deeply into his eyes. His bright yellow eyes looked innocent, yet guilty at the same time. "I know what to do! I'll confess to her my dying love!" he shouted, while he ran to his closet. "But what to wear!" he screamed, while throwing numerous clothes onto his bed. Jasper was stuck underneath the pile. He almost couldn't breath. When the cat emerged from the pile, his bright blue studded collar was caught onto a piece of clothing. "You are a genius Jasper!" shouted Gabe, while taking the white shirt from the cat's collar. The cat rolled it's eyes, while it jumped off the bed. As the cat did this, a pair of dark blue denim jeans fell onto the floor, beside a bright blue tie.

"This looks awesome! Thanks Jasper." smiled the teenaged boy. His teeth had no longer braces on them. They were pearly white. The cat quickly left the room, before the boy grabbed him into a bone crushing hug again. Gabe's browny green eyes stared around the room. What was he going to give to Eva…

"Eva, you did brilliantly.. Just next time try and smile bigger." said one of the cameraman. "I'm trying, I can't get my smile any bigger." stated Eva. She then flicked her hair, and strolled over to the food table. She took a glass of water, and a bright brown croissant. She crunched into it, as a couple of boys walked pass her. "Numbuh 10, wanna catch a movie with me tonight?" asked a tall boy, with black glasses on. "Sorry, but I need to do some homework tonight." replied Eva, while walking away. She had on white sandshoes, that was tied with pink and blue laces. She sat down at a small table, that was near to the table. She was done for the day, but something told her she had to stay here a little bit longer. She sipped her water, and ate the last crumb of her croissant. It had butter smeared onto it, and was crusty near the bottom. It had tasted lovely.

"Hey, Eva wanna grab a-…" began a boy in a white lab coat, when Eva cut him off. "Please Numbuh 56, we went over this, I do not want to see your toe-nail collection.." she said, as she faced the other way. He looked down and walked away, sadly. Eva flipped her hair out of her eyes. Why did she need to pretend everything was alright, when it isn't. Her parents were fighting last night, and she was brought up into the argument. Why did she have be an only child.. Why didn't she have someone else to look out for her.. Or better yet, another family.. She gazed down at her water.

"Eva.." said voice, that sounded nervous. "Henry, please just leave-.." began Eva, when she looked up to find Gabe standing in front of her. He was wearing the outfit, his cat picked out for him. His hair was pulled a bit back, and his eyes were full of amazement. "Gabe." smiled Eva, with a blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm late for Valentine's Day.. But I love you.. Ever since I first met you, I feel in love with you.. And I can't stop thinking about you.. You're always in my head." blushed Gabe furiously. He placed a dark red rose into Eva's hands. He lowered his head, and began to walk away. "Gabe! Where are you going?" asked Eva, as she quickly stood up. Gabe stood still, faced her. She had a small tear in her green eye.

"I have been waiting for you to say that, for two years!" she shouted, while sprinting towards him. She then kissed him on the lips, while a couple of people stood still and watched. The cameraman from earlier smiled cheekily, as he turned on the camera. Eva's colleague from earlier, stood in front of the camera. "This is love, everyone." he smiled, while remembering the day Eva told him about Gabe.

_He's so sweet. Even though I haven't properly talked to him, I can feel something there.. Inside.. Something warm, and fuzzy._

A few boys whistled, and clapped, while others stormed away. "Eva Roberts and Gabe McCormack are officially going out. Yes, folks you saw it here.. Numbuh 10, and Numbuh 74.329 are dating." smiled the boy. He flicked his hair back, as he stood out the way.

Eva took some air in, as she stopped kissing Gabe. He was blushing extremely red. "I love you too." she smiled, while staring into his eyes. A couple of people smiled, and awed. The pair clasped their hands together, as they walked near the exit. Eva held tightly to her rose. This was the best late Valentine's Day gift ever.

_**Sorry, it's short.. But aw well I hoped you liked it xx =] Will update soon x **_

_**From littlemissfg xx**_


	3. A song For You

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Song for You**_

The birds chirped outside Sonya's window. She blinked twice, as she awoke from her sleep. It was such a nice dream, mostly about Lee, her best friend. She hadn't seen him since Friday, for he had to go to his Grandma's house at the weekend. But today was Monday, and she could see him in school. Sonya stretched, while yawning. She placed a pink top, with yellow stars on it over her head. Then a yellow skirt slid up over her legs. She then wore a black belt over her waist. On her feet was light pink flip-flops. Sonya smiled at her appearance in the mirror. All she had to do now was brushed her untidy hair into bunches. She then placed a pink flower in her hair.

Sonya grabbed a piece of toast, from the toaster. She smiled, as her mother stirred her coffee. "Why are you so happy?" asked her father, while he fixed his blue tie. "Well, it's school." blushed Sonya, while taking a sip of her milk. "But normal children hate school." laughed her father. "Leave her alone." said her mother, while slapping her husband's arm. Sonya slowly made her way out of the kitchen. She grabbed her pink pack-back, and left her house. "She's just excited to see that boy." said her father, while he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Sonya waited at the bus stop, for the yellow school bus. She wanted to talk to Lee so badly. The bus pulled up to the kerb, and Sonya go on. Lee was nowhere to be seen.. She sadly sat in a seat near the front, beside Virginia. She was busy listening to her MP3 player to notice her. She was startled, when Sonya bumped her by mistake. "Hey, Sonya." Virginia grinned. Sonya smiled back. The bus droved along the street and continued down a hill. The bus stopped at another stop, and Lee slowly walked on. He was wearing a dark red top, dark blue jeans with black sneakers. On his head he wore a white cap. The boy had his guitar in a black guitar case, over his shoulder. He blushed, and smiled once he saw Sonya sitting near the front. He took a seat behind her. "Hey, Lee." she blushed, while turning around. He nodded, and took out a pen and a piece of paper. Sonya smiled, while Lee doodled.

A loud screeched was heard, as the bus stopped in front of the school. Lots of students left the vehicle, as the school bell rang. Sonya, was about to grab Lee's arm, but the crowd of people pushed her away from him. He sadly shrugged his shoulders, as he made his way to his class. Sonya was about to shout his name, but it was useless, he was already walking into his Music Class. She hurriedly walked to her Home Economics class. She placed her bag near the coat-hangers, and walked over to her counter. Her work place, had light pink cooker, with a white sink, and white cupboards.

Sonya began to swirl the cake mixture into the cream bowl, while other students, were burning their cakes, or weren't as far as she was. She was now on her second cake. Sonya smiled, while placed the cake mixture in the oven, she then took out the other cake. It looked delicious, it smelt amazing too. It was golden brown, as if the cake had gotten a tan. Sonya bent her head over the cake, she took in the smell. It smelt yummy. Her teacher smiled, while she placed a thermometer into the cake. She took it out, and looked at it. Her smile began to grow. "This is the exact temperature for a cake. Well done Sonya." said the young teacher. She wore glasses, that were purple. And a long purple dress, that stopped at her knees. Her long black hair, was tied up in a bun. Sonya blushed a little, while she lay her cake out to cool down. The teacher, then moved on and inspected other students' cakes. A boy in front of her, with spiked up brown hair, with green highlights, turned towards her. "You're such a teacher's pet." he laughed, while the girl beside him slapped him on the arm. "Shut up, George! You can't say anything!" said the girl, who had short light brown hair. It was in a punkish style. Sonya smiled meekly, as she washed a the last of her dishes.

As time rolled by, it was nearly the end of the lesson and the class were pretty tired for making two cakes. Sonya placed her two perfect cakes into the fridge, as the teacher left the room. As soon as the fridge's door closed, another door opened. A young boy walked into the classroom, with his male music teacher behind him. He blushed once he saw his crush at the fridge.

"Lee.." began Sonya, while blushing. He was holding his red and white electric guitar. "Hey." he replied, awkwardly. His music teacher, then placed a amplifier near the boy. Lee plugged in his guitar. He began to strum some chords. All of the students stared at the boy, as he played brilliantly on his guitar.

"_I knew this girl who stole my heart.._

_She was my everything.._

_She was my world…_

_This girl didn't knew it, that she put me under her spell._" sang Lee, while his teacher smiled. Sonya blushed, as her long time crush, and best friend serenade her with his music.

"_She could be with anyone, but she chose me.. _

_If only she could see, how beautiful she can be.. _

_She was always the one for me.._

_Since the first time I met her.._" Lee blushed, as he continue to play his song. The cookery teacher walked in and was about to interrupt, when her husband, the music teacher stopped her. She walked the little show, the boy was putting on in her class silently.

"_Sometimes I don't talk to her.._

_Or usher a word.. _

_For I'm saving it all up.._

_For my song, for her.. _

_For today.. _

_So will you Sonya go out with me.._

_As I give you my heart, and soul.. For you're love.. _" Lee finished his short song, but he continued to play some chords. Sonya stared at Lee, with love in her eyes. Lee placed his cool guitar on the table, while the students clapped. Sonya was taken out of her trance, as she ran towards Lee and kissed him passionately. Everyone awed. "This was the song he has been working on all weekend.." said Mr Blakely, who was the music teacher. "But, I thought you had to go to your Grandma's at the weekend?" asked Sonya, while staring up at Lee. "Sorry.. I lied." grinned Lee, as he received a hug. The bell immediately rang, and the pair exited the room, as Mr Blakely took Lee's guitar. "Remember when you did that honey." whispered Mrs Blakely, while students left for their break. "Yes, I remember." smiled Mr Blakely, while kissing her on the lips softly. Lee and Sonya were holding each other's hands all the way down the corridor, to their lockers. A few eyes stared at them, as to say.. Wow, what happened here.. Sonya giggled, while Lee told her a joke. The Student council president came up to them. Valerie Finkle was her name. "Hey you guys, would you like to go to the Spring Dance. It's next week, on the Friday. It's $3 per ticket." smiled Valerie, while she held a clipboard. "Yeah, sure why not." replied Lee, as Sonya blushed. The pair opened up their lockers, and received their books that they needed. Abby and Kuki smiled at the pair, from their lockers. "Why it took that boy long enough, to talk." said Abby, while Kuki nodded. They both were in their last year, and were going to meet their boyfriends later in the lunch hall.

_**How did you like?.. Was it good, or rubbish! Please people, don't hesitate to review, the story. I need more reviews, pleasee xxxx Giv eme your feedback. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	4. Birthday Cake Panic

_**Chapter 4  
><strong>___

_**Birthday Cake Panic!**_

Fanny heaved a great big sigh. She stared down at the monster… I mean creation she had made. Her hair was frizzy, from the heat in the kitchen. Her face was powdered in flour, and her forehead was covered in sweat. "I will never, make mum's birthday cake on time!" she screamed. Her father strolled into the room. "Shush! You'll wake your mother up!" he said, as he lit his cigar. "Ew, Dad! Get that out of here!" she said, while pushing him out of the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, while returning to his armchair in the living room.

Fanny placed her head on the kitchen counter. How was she suppose to bake, ice and decorate her mother's birthday cake in less than two hours. And don't forget, she has to go to the Mall, to get her mother's gift. Her eyes glistened with tears. Her mother will be upset! Just at that moment in time, her cell-phone rang. The catchy Taylor Swift song, 'Our song' played threw out the room. "Hello." Her throat was quite croaky. "Hey Fanny." said a deep voice. "Hi, Patton." smiled Fanny, as she sniffed her nose. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No. Not really." she replied, shakily. "What's wrong?" he said worriedly. Her heart almost skipped a beat. "I need to have a cake within two hours." she said. He let his breath out, and laughed. "What?" she half asked, half shouted. "I thought, you were going to say, you're pregnant." he chuckled, as she blushed. "Don't be silly!" she blushed furiously. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Quite stupid of me to say that. Since we used protection last week." he said, as if he was trying to make her blush even more. "Shut up!" she shouted. He chuckled. "Why don't you buy a cake?" he questioned. "Because it's for my mum's birthday. And I wanted to make it with love! But since I can't bake, she'll probably die of food poisoning!" Fanny whispered. She then began to cry into her green puffy cardigan. "Okay, I'll help you." he replied, while lifting some weights. "Wait… You can cook?" she asked doubtfully. "Of course! Where did you think, I got your sixteenth birthday cake from last year?" he said, as he deeply breathed in air. "Okay, do you want to-…" she began, when her father came trudging into the kitchen. "Quick! Hide the cake ingredients, your mother is coming!" he whispered, as Shaunie and Patrick tried to distract their mother. "Second thoughts. I'll come to yours in ten minutes." she replied, while slamming the phone down. She hurriedly threw the burnt cake into the grey bin. Her father flung the cutlery in the dishwasher, and the flour and butter in the cupboards. Fanny wiped down the kitchen counter, as her mother walked in. "What's happening in here?" she asked, as her dark blue bunny slippers squeaked. "Nothing, darling. Happy Birthday." Mr Fulbright said. He smiled, as he kissed her cheek. "Why thank you." she grinned.

Fanny shifted past her mother, and father, towards the door. "Where are you going?" her mother asked. "To Patton's." replied Fanny, while quickly running upstairs. "She does know, she has flour in her hair." stated Mrs Fulbright. "Maybe, it's a new trend. You know what teenagers are like." chuckled Mr Fulbright nervously.

Fanny whistled Neon Trees' song 'Animal', while washing her hair in the bathroom sink. After five minutes of drying her hair, (she placed it in loose pleats) she placed a pair of brown cowboy boots; over her black skinny jeans, and ran out the front door. Her calm olive green top snuggled her body; underneath the dark green cardigan, as she ran towards Patton's.

Fanny chapped the door furiously. She didn't have enough time! Patton rolled his eyes, while he answered his girlfriend's knocks on the door. His blackish brown hair was in it's usual style; a side shed, a sort of punkish/ Emo look. Also on his muscular body was a brown t-shirt, and a black shirt over it. He also wore dark blue skinny jeans, with a brown belt on them and black commander boots. He smiled down at his girlfriend. "Hello, gorgeous." he stated, while playfully waggling his eyebrows. "I don't have time Patton." blushed Fanny. Patton nodded, and let her in.

"Is your parents in?" she asked, while sitting her brown shoulder bag on the floor. "No, they're away seeing my Uncle Andy, in Washington DC." he replied, Fanny nodded her head. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, as he followed behind her. "How long are they away for?" she asked, while standing near a kitchen counter. "For a week. He's not really feeling well. So they're trying to cheer him up." he smiled, as he washed his hands. He then got out a bowl, and some spoons. "Can you really cook?" Fanny asked, while still not believing him. "Yes!" he answered. She rolled her eyes. She then washed her hands, and placed an apron on. A white apron, that had a funny 'Kiss the cook' logo on it. "Okay, first you level out the flour into a sieve." began Patton. Fanny got out a tub of flour, and a balancing weight. Patton then began to explain how to bake a cake. (Sieve the floor, beat the eggs, add vanilla extract, and also sugar.)

"Okay, we need a whisk now." said Patton. Fanny stared up at the dark green kitchen clock. She had less than an hour to get this done, and shop for the gift. She went into the drawer, and pulled out an ladle, and gave it to Patton. He laughed, as she furiously stomped her feet. "That's not a whisk." he stated. Fanny grabbed the ladle, from the counter. As she was about to turn, Patton took hold of her hand. She blushed, and stared up at him. "Patton, we don't have enough t-.." she began, when his lips covered hers. The ladle was forgotten, for it landed on the floor. "Fanny, what are you doing, standing there? We have a cake to bake." chuckled Patton. Fanny stood still, as he whisked the mixture, and placed it in a cake tin, in less than three seconds. He then placed it in the oven. "Do you want me to drive you to the Mall? And I'll ice the cake for you?" he asked. She smiled. "Sometimes I think I hardly know you, for the secret your hiding about yourself!" she laughed, as she kissed him on the cheek. She quickly took off the apron, and both of them ran to Patton's new black jeep.

_Patton, you truly amaze me! I need to find out more about you!, _thought Fanny.

_**This is from the little one-shots about the future K.N.D operatives. I got this idea, from a dress-up game, and the couple looked like Fanny and Patton. And Fanny had an apron on and was holding a ladle. Both of them holding each other's hands. I took a picture of this, it's on my Deviantart account, littlemissfg.**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_

_**P.S this was a single one-shot story, but i deleted it, and added it to here as Chapter 4. x**_


	5. The Music of Love

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Music of Love**_

A twelve year old Charlie smiled, as the sun shone on his face threw his dark blue curtains. He rolled out of his bed, and nearly fell off his bed. But he stopped himself quickly. He rubbed his eyes, as he stepped over his weekend homework. He then grabbed a blue and black shirt, and dark blue jeans. He hurriedly pulled them onto his body.

The boy entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later, to find his sister's friends at the table. They were all munching on cereal. "Hey, Charlie." blushed Kimi. She was wearing her pink pyjamas, that were shorts and t-shirt. He slightly blushed, while he quickly took some of his mum's pancakes. Louise rolled her eyes, while Madison giggled. "So, did you girls have a goodnight sleep?" asked Nigel, while he kissed his wife on the cheek. He was wearing a casual dark red top, that had a long light blue strip down the middle. He also wore black jeans, with brown sneakers.

Rachel smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "Yes, Mr Uno. It was relaxing." replied Madison. She recall her mother shouting at her father, for he had left some of his boxers on the floor, again. "Call me Nigel." smiled Nigel. Madison nodded her head. She continued to eat her breakfast in silence. "So, what are you all doing today?" asked Rachel, as she took off her apron. She was wearing a long blue dress, that stopped at her knees. "Well, since we're grounded, I guess we can't do anything." grumbled Charlie sleepily. He was sitting beside his father. "What?.. I can't remember you being grounded." replied his father. He winked, and quickly took the newspaper and began reading it.

"Well, I guess we can go to the cinema now.. Wanna come Kimi?" asked Louise, while brushing her hair. The girls were all in the spare room, as they got dressed. Since the spare room has more room, than the other bedrooms. "I don't know-.." began Kimi, when a loud knock was heard on the door. Madison mumbled a come in. Charlie slowly walked in just in case they were naked. "What is it?" asked Louise, she was now adding a little bit blusher. "I was just wondering, if Kimi wanted to go out with me today." he said, while blushing a little bit. Kimi stood up, and ran towards him. She hugged him tightly, and he stood shocked. "Of course I'll go." giggled Kimi. Kimi was wearing a long pink top, that was over her white pleated skirt, and on her feet she had white dolly shoes on. Charlie took hold of Kimi's hand, and the pair left the girls behind. They both grinned.

The pair walked down the street towards the new and improved ice-cream parlour. Mrs Kirk, David's mother now works there, and she also works in the Mall at weekends too. Charlie smiled as the couple entered the little café. "Hello, Mrs Kirk." smiled Charlie, as Ai served a couple of High-schoolers. She smirked, as she saw the pair holding hands. "Date is it?" she asked, while smirking. Charlie blushed a little, while Kimi giggled. She nodded happily. "Let me get you your favourites." smiled Ai, while grabbing two ice-cream scoops. She then scooped vanilla, chocolate and fudge ice-cream all into a large glass. She then poured some hot sauce, and squishy cream on top. "How much?" asked Charlie, as he and Kimi took a seat near the counter. "It's a dollar." replied Ai. "A Dollar? Quite cheap.." said Charlie, while handing over the money. "Yeah, it's a special today.. Since tomorrow Vince gets new and improved ice-cream." whispered Ai. A few eyes darted her way, but she didn't take notice. The boy nodded, as his girlfriend got two spoons and a straw. She placed them inside the long glass, and began to take a bite of chocolate ice-cream. Charlie smiled down at his girlfriend. He was so happy, he had suggested this, well his mother did.

On the way back from the ice-cream parlour Charlie led Kimi the long way to her house. She walked beside him with an ice-cream cone, that she had bought herself. The walk home was silently quiet, yet all of the words have been said. "So, are you enjoying that ice-cream." laughed Charlie, as he noticed Kimi was still eating it, after an hour walk. She giggled, while continuing to lick it. As she did, a little bit of cream fell onto her nose. "You got a bit-.." began Charlie, while Kimi innocently placed a bit on his nose. "What were you saying?" she asked, while staring at him. He chuckled, while licking his nose to get it off. He failed miserably. "I think you suit it that.." said Kimi, while giggling. She finished the ice-cream, even though most of it had melted onto her hand. She then wiped her hand and nose, with her emergency kit of baby wipes. "Hey, is that the new headphones?" asked Charlie, while pointing to the pink headphones in Kimi's white shoulder bag. "Yes, I got them yesterday." smiled Kimi. "Same." laughed Charlie, he too took out his blue headphones. They both placed them over their ears. "Wanna walk home like this?" asked Charlie. "Yeah why not.. We can listen to some songs." Kimi replied. They both placed their own kind of music on.

Charlie had rock bands blaring out of his headphones, while Kimi had Rainbow Monkey songs, and Pop groups playing on hers. They both stared at each other. "We are totally different." laughed Charlie. "Yeah." giggled Kimi. They then held hands, as they walked down the hill towards Kimi's house. "But we were made for each other." winked Charlie. Kimi blushed, and turned towards him. "Remember the ice-cream mission." said Kimi. She then kissed him on the lips. They both shared a passionate kiss.

The pair broke free after ten minutes of kissing. "This has got to be the best of my life." stated Charlie. "Even better than the day, we met our kid parents?" asked Kimi giggling. "Well.. Second best." replied Charlie. The pair then slowly walked towards Kimi's house, while the sun shone brightly on them.

_**Well this was short, but I had fun writing this. Please Review I need more reviews! About to crack up since only one person has reviewed this =(**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_

_**Keep writing, and stay in school, my friends. **_


	6. Evil Love

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Evil Love**_

Lizzie glared as the sun shone in her eyes. She had came from a large tree house in the suburbs of Cleveland. Lizzie looked around her. She couldn't remember how she got there this morning. A young boy that looked very familiar, stood a mile away chatting the most annoying girl. _Fanny Fulbright_. Lizzie despised that girl, because the girl was so mean towards her in school. But things will change.. "Hey Fanny, have you seen Nigel Uno?" asked Lizzie, while shielding her eyes from the sun. "Nigel Uno?" asked Fanny, as she stared at her confused. "You know my English boyfriend?" asked Lizzie. "The only person I know with an English accent, is Casey Waters." replied Fanny, while stomping away, for she was annoyed with the boy. Lizzie stared at her in disbelief.

Lizzie continued her way down the hill, towards her old school. Since she was older now, she had to go to High School. But she didn't remember how she grew up so quickly. One minute she was eleven, the next she was now thirteen. She glared, as the sun continued to shine on her. A young girl, with blonde pleats was busy chatting to a small boy, with a dark blue cap on. They were both smiling. "Excuse me, do you know where Nigel Uno is?" asked Lizzie. The pair stared at each other. They then suddenly ran in a different direction. "Wait!" shouted Lizzie. She then sprinted behind them. "Come back!" she screamed, as she stood taking in some air. Those kids were very fast.. Faster than her anyway..

Lizzie sat down suddenly on a green patch of grass, that was near the park. An old oak tree sat beside her. She took in more air. "Why the heck is everyone acting weird!" bellowed the girl. She placed her head in her hands.

A snap was heard behind her, and Lizzie quickly turned around. "Who's there?" she asked, while quivering. No one answered her back. "I'm warning you.. I know karate!" she shouted. At that very moment, a large tree branch fell onto her head. She cried in pain. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for it to fall high." said a deep voice. Lizzie looked up at the stranger.

"Do I-.." she began, when she continued to cry in pain. Tears rolled down her cheek. "Why does it hurt so much!" she screamed. A few passer-bys stared at the pair. "It's okay Lizzie.. This is all Nigel's fault!" whispered the boy. "Don't you dare blame this on my Nigey!" began Lizzie, when she stopped suddenly. She stood up from the ground, and stared up at the sky.

"Lizzie-.." quivered the boy, while shaking his hand over her face. Her hand suddenly snapped his arm down. His arm stopped moving. "Stop acting like a fool, Jimmy!" commanded Lizzie. Jimmy smiled, as he hugged his future wife. "Lizzie!" he said gleefully. Lizzie smiled evilly.

"Explain what happened to me. And what have I missed?" asked Lizzie. She sipped her banana smoothie, in the Ice-cream Parlour. "Well, you were locked up in the Artic Base for a year and a half.. You were then decommissioned, and you were just released today." replied Jimmy, as he sipped his Root Beer. "What happened to Nigel Uno?" asked Lizzie. Jimmy shifted in his seat awkwardly. "I don't know. The last he was seen, was winning the Scavenger Hunt, last year.. But our spies, tell me that he's no longer on this planet." he whispered. She almost spat her smoothie out. "What! He's suppose to be here.. For my plan!" shouted Lizzie, a few high schoolers glared at her. She didn't take any notice of them. "I know, but this gives us some time, to come up with a plan." smiled Jimmy evilly. Lizzie smiled, and drank her smoothie some more. "I have ordered some new 'equipment' in for the School's Lab, before I was captured.." whispered Lizzie in his ear. He blushed.

The pair crept slowly into the dark corridor of the school. They were heading towards the School's Lab classrooms. They both entered the room, quickly, for a guard was quickly on their tail. "So, where is it?" asked Jimmy, while being inpatient. "Over there, behind the cupboard." whispered Lizzie softly. Jimmy walked quietly to it. He pulled out a blueprint from behind it, and a small wooden box.

"Okay, my future self instructed some of our guards to put these behind the cupboard, before we were all captured. And I'm guessing they succeed." smiled Lizzie evilly. Jimmy excitedly opened up the blueprint onto a nearby desk. Lizzie on the other hand opened the box. Inside was a small golden key, that had a purple heart stuck on it. Beside it there was a dark blue remote, which was sitting on top of a purple watch. "This is going to be fun." smiled Lizzie, while Jimmy stared at the blueprint and then at the box. "It sure will be." laughed Jimmy. He looked right into Lizzie's eyes. Her light blue eyes. They looked amazing.

Her hair was a bit messy, but he didn't care. He was going to spend all of his life with her. (_That's what he thinks.._)He was going to count the days, until he marries her. "Lizzie will you go out with me." smiled Jimmy. Lizzie blushed a little. She stared at her future husband. Even though he did try and steal her from Nigel, she always thought he had great power around him. "Lizzie-.." began Jimmy, when he was cut off by Lizzie's lips.

The pair had ended up on top of a table, making out. A guard shined his torch threw the door window. They stopped what they were doing. "C'mon let's get out of here!" shouted Jimmy. He threw a sleeping grenade underneath the door. The guard coughed and spluttered. He fell to the floor unconscious. The pair sprinted out of the room, with the items they took from behind the cupboard.

Their plan will begin soon, and so will their relationship..

_**How did you like it?.. Sorry, if it's a bit short, but I'm not well and I wanted to update, anyway I know what's going to happen with my other story, yeahhhh! =]**_

_**Lots of Love from Littlemissfg. **_

_**P.S Please Review, need more readers and reviews, will draw you a picture each on Deviantart, if you get more people to review. **_


	7. Sunset Picnic

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Sunset Picnic**_

A loud bark awoke a sleepy teenager. He had been dreaming of his girlfriend getting naked in front of him, but all good things have to end. "Lucky! Shut the fuck up!" he screamed, while burying his head in the pillow. "Ben, you shut the fuck up you lazy shit!" shouted his sister, Sophie. She was busy straightening her hair, as Kimi was rubbing Lucky's belly, in the living room. He began to hum a tune to get the annoying barking out of his head.

"C'mon lazy ass, move!" said his father, as he tried to drag his son out of bed by his feet. But Ben grabbed hold of the top of the bed. His father huffed. "I don't have time for this.. You're gonna miss school." began Wally, while hoping his son will move. "Don't give a shit about school." replied Ben. "Em.. Did I say school, I meant to say your Basketball practice is today." smiled Wally, knowing his son will get up. "It was yesterday." smiled Ben into his pillow. Wally swore underneath his breath. "How about your Football practice?.." asked Wally, while getting hopeful. "They have been cancelled today, but will resume tomorrow." replied Ben, in a mimic of his coach's voice. "Well.. Wrestling?" asked Wally, as he looked like he was about cry. "Don't start until Summer.. This is currently February.." said Ben. Wally stomped his foot. He gave up with his son, and headed down stairs. "What does he take me for.. A fool?" laughed Ben, as he tried to picture Madison in a bikini. It's February.. He thought. What's in February.. Well there's the new carnival that has just opened.. My English exam is in a week, my Football game is at the end of the month, Valentine's Day is today.. Valentine's Day is today… Shit.. Ben's eyes opened wide. He jumped from his bed, and grabbed a towel and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"He's finally up." laughed Kuki. She was singing a soft song; her mother use to sing to her. "Yes.. And I didn't need to drag him." grinned Wally, as he played his video-game. "Can I join?" asked Kuki, while placing the feather-duster on the _new_ see-threw coffee table that always sat in front of the couch. "Sure.. But I will beat ya." laughed Wally. "We will see." giggled Kuki. She sat on the couch beside her husband, and took a controller. They began to battle it out, while their kids ran about the house getting ready for the day ahead.

"Shit.. Shit.. I'm dead!" shouted Ben, as he dried his body, and placed dark blue jeans over his white underwear. "What's the rush bro?" asked Chris who let himself into the house. He stood at the bathroom door, watching Ben pull his dark blue t-shirt over his head. "I forgot it is Valentine's Day." Ben said, as Chris shook his head. "How could you forget.. It's been broadcasted everywhere for the last month." Chris replied. He turned and saw Sophie in a white dress. She had her hair down, with a black headband with a bow on it, that was placed in her hair. In her ears were silver earrings that were shaped like keys. Around her neck was a silver lock, with a tiny key. "I'm ready." smiled Sophie. Chris stared at Sophie's beauty. Wow, he was a lucky guy. "Bye, Ben." giggled Sophie, at her boyfriend's quietness. She grabbed his hand, and yanked him towards the stairs. "Ben!" shouted Chris. "What?" asked Ben, while he walked out of the bathroom to his room. "Just make it special, and from the heart.. Okay." commanded Chris. He then was running down the stairs, with Sophie. Kimi slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She wasn't really feeling well today. Probably the Flu Charlie gave her..

"See ya sis." shouted Ben, as he bolted down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He grabbed two cans of Root Beer, cutlery, plastic plates, and a wooden picnic basket. He quickly ran out the back, and jumped over his fence to the open street.

"_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa ..and I feel good._." sand Madison, as she brushed her long brown hair. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white top, with a black cardigan over it. She also wore pink shorts, a white hat with a black bow, and a long pink scarf around her neck. On her feet she wore white sneakers. "He's late." she whispered, while peering at the green clock on the wall. She huffily sat on a armchair, as her brother and Louise headed out to the Carnival, which was down the road next beside the beach. She stared at the cream wall of the living room. How could he have forgotten about Valentine's Day.. A loud knock shook Madison from her day-dream.

"Ben!" cried Madison, while jumping into his arms. He almost fell, with the basket still intact. "I thought you forgotten." she replied. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Nah.. I just forgot a few things, but I got them now. C'mon." he replied, while pulling Madison along the street.

A warm breeze whizzed past the couple, as they continued to walk down the road. "Where are we going?" asked Madison. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.. Now would it?" he asked. As the pair got down the steep hill, Ben placed a red blindfold over her eyes. "Ben." giggled Madison. She felt his warm, tender hands around her shoulders, as he guided her threw the streets.

"Please tell me we're nearly there?" asked Madison. "What do you mean we're already here." chuckled Ben. Madison removed the blindfold from her brown eyes. The warm sun shone on her face. She stared at the beautiful scenery. Salty water filled her lungs. The seagulls loudly fly above their heads. The great whoosh of the sea hitting the sand. She turned to a spot, where Ben was. He was placing a red chequered cloth onto the sand. She grinned, while running over to him. "Ben this is amazing!" she said, while kissing him on the lips. He grinned, while setting out the cutlery. "Wait, there's more." grinned Ben. He whistled, and two men with lifeguard suits on, had two trays. They both smiled, and lowered them onto the cloth. A man with blonde hair, handed Madison a deep red rose. On the rose, there was a note. _:Dear Madison, every time I stare at this rose, it reminds me of you. For it's beauty, passion to stand out from the rest of the flowers and the colour of red. Will you be my Valentine? Please don't leave me hanging. Love Ben. _

"Of course I'll be your Valentine!" screamed Madison, while pouncing on the blushing boy. The lifeguards chuckled, as they headed back to their posts. Here's hoping no one drown in their absence. "I love you." giggled Madison. She then sat on the boy's stomach, and kissed his lips. He pulled her down, and made her roll underneath him. "Hm.." said Ben, while licking his lips. He could taste the sweet strawberry lip-gloss on his lips. The smell of her perfume consumed him. He began kissing up her arm, on her neck, her cheeks, and then her forehead. Tingles were sent up her spine. "I love you too." replied Ben. They both sat up from the crinkled cloth, and began eating the prawn cocktails, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"This is so relaxing, I could stay here all day." laughed Madison, as she poured more sand on Ben's body. Only his head, and feet were showing. Nothing else. As if he was eaten up by the sand. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm feeling how do I say it.. Crabby." replied Ben. This made Madison laugh even harder. "I'll be back, I'm gonna get some ice-cream." she said, while running along the beach's front, near the little Beach Café. Her wet tangled hair moved as she did. "Madison! Madison don't leave me!" shouted Ben.

An hour later, and Madison had obtained the ice-creams, and helped poor Ben out of the sand. "I can't feel my arss.. Some crabs have gotten to it!" commented Ben, while licking his ice-cream. Madison kissed him on the cheek, and lay her head on his shoulder. What a fun day it has been. First the nice meal they had, then the sand-castle competition, and then the water fight. (Ben obviously won that one, since he carried Madison right into the sea. "I guess we need to go soon." said Ben sadly. "I'm sure we can do this another time." giggled Madison. She entangled her hands in his blonde hair, as she made out with him.

A bright pink firework zoomed up in the air, and splattered across the sky. It made a small heart. "Wow!" screamed Madison. She was gazing at the lovely firework, that had came from the Carnival. "I wouldn't mind going there next year." said Ben, while pointing towards the Carnival. "I don't care where I am.. As long as I'm with you." replied Madison. She giggled, when Ben rested his head on her head. The sun slowly descended from the sky. The sky was turning a light orange, which reflected onto the water. It made the scene look magnificent, and beautiful, for it gave it an Hawaiian feel to it. "Happy Valentine's Day." smiled Ben, as he pulled Madison closer. "Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." replied Madison. The pair embraced each other with another steamy kiss. Another firework was let off, which flew up into the sky and made a whizzing noise. The image that appeared this time was two swans placing their heads on each other head. At least Ben listened to Chris.. For the first time. He made it special and from the heart.

_**Yay! Another Chapter.. Anyway I'm making the Beatles day intertwine, so that means two more stories about them.. Yay! Anyway it's nearly midnight and I have school in morning! =[.. So need to go bye xx Please Review, and sorry it's sort of well pass the sell-by date for Valentine's Day.. But I've been extremely busy!**_

_**From Littlemissfg.**_


	8. Carnival Fun

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Carnival Fun**_

A bird chirped, as it sat on the window sill of the Uno's household. Everything was still. Everything was quiet. "Hello, Mister Bird. I wonder what the day will bring to me today." whispered Louise. Her blue and white dress whished, as the wind blew threw her bedroom. She was brushing her hair, but it kept going straggly. The bird watched the girl, until a loud bang startled it. It immediately flew away, back to it's nest in the nearby Elm tree. "Charlie what the heck are you doing?" asked Louise, as she got annoyed by her brother's actions. "I'm trying to find my present for Kimi.. Have you seen it?" asked Charlie. He stood at the foot of the door waiting for Louise to answer him. "No.. Check the living room or maybe the spare room.. I haven't touched it." she replied, while clipping a blue flower clasp in her brown hair. Her brother rolled his eyes, and went down the stairs. Where the heck did he put the Valentine Present.

"Why are you so late getting up?" asked Rachel. She was laying across Nigel, as he sipped tea on the red couch. "Because mum Trevor isn't coming until two." smiled Louise. She grabbed a deep red apple, and took a piece out of it. The juices ran down her lips, like blood. She chewed her way towards the stairs staring at the front door, for any sign of her boyfriend.

A loud chap awoke Louise from the bottom of the stairs. She must of fell asleep on them. She checked her appearance in the hall mirror quickly. Her hair looked normal, and her make-up wasn't smudged. She placed her flat white sandals on her petite feet. She was now good to go. She pulled the door open, and there standing with a bunch of roses was Trevor. His hair was spread towards the left, which gave it a sexy and cool feel to it. He was wearing a black leather jacket that buttoned over a white sleeveless t-shirt. He also wore dark blue jeans, and green converse shoes. "Hey beautiful." he smiled. She blushed, while giggling. "I'm going now!" shouted Louise. She snatched her sparkly blue shoulder bag, which sat on a wooden coffee table near the door. She grabbed hold of Trevor's hand, and pulled the front door closed behind her. "So where are we going today?" questioned Louise. Trevor grinned. "Well if I told you, you wouldn't get all excited." he laughed. She pouted. "C'mon." he commanded, while running down the hill.

The couple stopped outside the newly opened Carnival. "Oh my God! Trevor it's the Extreme Fun Land." whispered Louise, as if she was about to faint. "C'mon, or we'll never get in at the rate we're going." began Trevor. He placed his hands in his right pocket. His face drooped. "Damn it! Forgot the tickets." he said irritated. "It's okay, we can always go back to yours." replied Louise cheerfully. "Good idea." he laughed, while not thinking of the great idea. They both hurriedly to his house.

"What do ya mean, you can't remember the password!" screamed Fanny. Patton was sitting at the computer, while his wife was on his back. "I mean at this moment in time, I don't know it." he replied. "In other words our account is doomed and we can't get on it.." she shouted. She lifted Rochelle in her arms, and carried her to her room. Patton rubbed his temples. A loud bang was heard, and Fanny hissed. "No banging!" Trevor ran into the living room to find the tickets. His father was staring at him in bewilderment. "Aren't you suppose to be at the Carnival with Louise?" asked Patton. "Well yeah.. But I bloody forgot the damn tickets.. Oh there they are." he said with relief. He took the tickets from under a brown pillow on the couch. He wiped his brow. "You don't remember the password again.. Didn't you." said Trevor with a smirk. "Em no I didn't." said an embarrassed father. "Okay.. I guess I'll leave you in the claws of mum." he said. His father's face fell. "Alright I did.. Now please tell me it." pleaded Patton. "Okay.. It's KND." winked Trevor. His father looked puzzled. Trevor waved at his father, and went past his sister who was looking in the mirror. Louise smiled at Madison, as the pair left the house. The walked past Ben, who was carrying a picnic basket, and a red cloth.

They entered the Carnival at late afternoon. This will be fun. "Can we go on the rollercoaster first." pleaded Louise, after Trevor gave Bob their tickets. **(You will remember Bob, from my story Cartoon Mayhem) **Trevor strolled behind Louise, as she ran in front like a six-year old. He grinned, when he saw the queue. "We'll be here for hours." replied Louise. Trevor nodded his head, while trying to think of a plan. "Excuse me. Sick girl coming through.2 he said, while pushing Louise pass the people. A few swore underneath their breaths, while others said nothing. They reached the front in no time. A girl with long blonde hair, which was side combed popped her bubble gum. She was wearing the black and red uniform, which included a black cap with the Carnival's logo on it. She gave the pair a blank stare. "Sorry, but you can't skip the queue." she said calmly. "But she is gravely ill, and only has a day to live." replied Trevor, while a tear fell from his eye. "I wasn't born yesterday." she said, with the same blank expression. Louise croaked. "Please have some passion." replied Trevor. Before the girl continued to say anything else, the couple ran onto the ride. She immediately pressed the button, as if nothing happened.

Louise screamed from the top of her lungs. Her short brown hair whooshed in the wind, as the rollercoaster went up and down and upside. Trevor on the other side laughed at Louise's expression. As the rollercoaster slowed to a complete stop, they exited to the right towards a stall that sold sweets.

"What would you like baby?" asked Trevor in a sort of 1920's gangster voice. Louise giggled, while pointing to bright blue Candyfloss. Trevor got himself a hotdog, and a soda, as Louise bit into her treat. "This has been amazing, and it hasn't even been an hour yet." laughed Louise. The pair were on a bench next beside Prize stalls. Trevor pulled Louise over to them, at the very moment she finished her Candyfloss. He paid the old man, with a red chequered hat at the Duck stall. "All you need to do is shoot the ducks down." whispered Trevor. Louise nodded her head, and picked up a plastic hunter's gun. She aimed up at the moving ducks that were going around in a circle. "Just hit the targets little lassie." said the old man through his Scottish Accent. She smiled, and fired at two ducks, but missed one of them. "Shame." replied the man. He gave Louise a small blue Monkey key-ring. "Again." instructed Trevor. He huffed as he placed his hands on her hands. "You're doing it wrong." he said. She blushed, while he aimed the gun up. The ducks began to move again. He placed her hands over the trigger, and three ducks immediately fell onto the ground. "Winner." cried the old man. Trevor paid him, Louise was still blushing. "I wonder which one I'll get it." Trevor suggested. He eyed up all of the stuff animals, until a small red dog with a love heart on it's belly caught his eye. "I'll have that one." he grinned. The man nodded his head, and placed the teddy in his hands. "I can't believe you are a TKND agent." chuckled Trevor. Louise glared at him, but she softly smiled when he gave her the dog. Louise gazed at the dog. It's fur reminded her of Trevor's fiery hair. On the heart said _I love you!_ Louise kissed Trevor on the lips. He can be so romantic at times.

"I'm gonna beat you!" shouted Trevor. "Doubt it!" screamed Louise furiously. The pair were trying to beat each other at Air Hockey. "Well I am 2 points ahead of you." he said jokily. She rolled her eyes. "I can always catch up." she replied playfully. "Winner!" screamed the machine, as Louise putted in two goals. "Who is the winner? Who is?" asked Louise, while Trevor rolled his eyes. "You are.. You are." he replied with a chuckle. He then grabbed her from behind, before she could even pick up her stuff-toy. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. A few kids stared at them, as their parents tried to make them leave the Arcade. "Trevor.. That tickles." giggled Louise. Trevor began kissing down her neck, as if she was a tasty snack.

"I can't believe we're barred from the Arcade…" laughed Louise. "Yeah.. And we were only making out.. And maybe even trying to strip each other." chuckled Trevor outside the Arcade. "I think we should go on one more ride. Since it's getting dark." said Louise sadly. "Yeah." replied Trevor sadly. He didn't want this great day to end. "How about the Ferris Wheel kids." said a clown, with a green nose and hat. He had popped out of nowhere. He was wearing black gloves that had two many holes in it. He was wearing baggy blue trousers, big red shoes and a white t-shirt with braces. "Yeah, why not." replied Trevor. The pair was led to the Ferris Wheel, which sat near the beach. It perched just above the sand. They were both seated in a little compartment. The wheel slowly spinned around, and went around again the second time. This time the pair were stuck at the very top, for fifteen minutes. A voice was voiced through a micro-phone. It spoke softly, yet as if the person was stressful. "The firework show will be starting now. Please enjoy." it had said. Louise held onto Trevor's hand. This will be exciting. "I'm guessing we're stuck up here until the firework display has finished." stated Louise, while she shook when the wind flew through her feet. "Come here." commanded Trevor softly. Louise pulled closer to him, and he wrapped his jacket around her. He sweetly kissed her on her forehead.

The first firework descended into the air, and made a soft whiz. It exploded into the sky and made a small pink heart. "Louise I love you." smiled Trevor as he kissed her on the lips. "I love you too Trev." she replied. They were now in a steamy kiss, that only lovers could share with each other. The sun slowly went down from the sky. It was now turning into night. "Oh and Happy Valentine's Day." laughed Louise, almost forgetting to say it. "Yeah, took you long enough." chuckled Trevor, when Louise playfully slapped his arm. Another firework zoomed and splattered all over the sky. The image was now two swans placing their heads on each other. The pair continued to hold each other as the sun fell, and became night. The sky began to come out and glistened the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight.

_**Sorry guys, but I'm going on holiday tomorrow. So you won't get another update until next week or the week after. Love you all, and thank you for reviewing and favouriting my stories x =] **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	9. The Trip

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Trip **_

A loud clank was heard. A steadied hand placed his glass on the table. "Same again Ricky." said a seventeen year old Ace. He has been in Lime Ricky's all afternoon. He was thinking. The former Sector V walked into the joint. "Hey Ace." waved Kuki brightly. Her and Hoagie smiled and walked over to the boy. He was sitting on a tall stool near the bar. He seemed a bit down. "Hey guys." he said sadly. "What's up?" asked Jason, who was standing beside his girlfriend. She was ordering drinks. "Nothing.. Just thinking about Henrietta's birthday.. It's tomorrow and I have nothing to give her." he said worryingly. "I'm sure you'll think of something." replied Kuki. She reassured him, by patting his shoulder. Wally looked a little annoyed by this. "Kuki!" he called her over. Kuki rolled her eyes and smiled. She said goodbye to Ace, and sat down beside her boyfriend. A soft funky tune was heard. Abby quickly answered her phone. "Hey Henrietta." she said smoothly. Ace almost spat out his drink. "What's up girl? I haven't chatted to you in ages." Abby replied. "You're Grandma is ill?.. And you have no money to get a plane ticket to see her.." said Abby. She received a few stares from people. Thinking this phone call was private, she stood up from the booth and walked outside. Ace gulped down his drink. He scratched his head. _Grandma is ill… Birthday's tomorrow, and can't afford a ticket.. _"Hey Ace come here." instructed Hoagie. Ace shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to where Hoagie was sitting. He showed Ace the Plane Magazine, it was featuring planes in Germany. A Plane Museum. "Perfect!" shouted Ace. He patted Hoagie's shoulder, grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the place.

Ace ran down the street, and went straight to the U.S.A Airport Office, where you buy tickets for holidays. He cleared his throat as he entered the building.

Henrietta lay on her bed. Her Grandma had Cancer, and she was dying. She needed to desperately go to Germany.. But did she really need to see her dying Grandma, that has been so good to her. She didn't want to see her in pain. If she even wanted to go to Germany, her mother couldn't afford both of their tickets.. And the KND can't help, for she really isn't part of it, and she is an ex-villain, they wouldn't allow it. She let a tear roll down her cheek. Everything was falling apart. She couldn't help it.

Ace smiled gratefully, and waved goodbye to the woman behind the desk. He took in air, as he exited the building. Now everything is sorted for Henrietta. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Happiness, joy, or maybe even love. He smiled sheepishly. He whistled, while slowly making his way home.

The sun shone threw Henrietta's window. She yawned, as her mother knocked on her door. "Henrietta, I've got to go and see your grandmother." she said weakly, as if she had been crying all night. Henrietta cleared her throat. "Okay." she replied meekly. Her mother moved slowly away from the door, and went to her bedroom. Henrietta searched her wardrobe for nice clothes, since it was her birthday. _Happy Birthday, Henrietta. What amazing birthday it iz.._, thought Henrietta. She pulled out a long pink dress, that stopped over her knees. She softly smiled, while she swiftly walked into the bathroom. She turned on the bath.

"Henrietta!" called Ace, from the bottom of the Oak Tree that sat near her bedroom window. Henrietta squealed and ducked below the window. She was in a white towel. She grabbed underwear and the dress, and quickly got dress. "Ace!" she said a little annoyed. "Sorry." he said meekly. She nodded her head, and hurriedly ran down the stairs to the front door. "What iz it Ace?" she asked sweetly. "I have a surprise for you." he replied. She perked up, and tried to look around the place. "Where iz it?" she asked eagerly. "Well.. Since you couldn't pay to see your Grandma, I guessed I would pay for you." he grinned. He placed a ticket into her palm. Her eyes glistened into tears. "Ace!" she shouted. She embraced him with a bear-hug. "I love you!" she screamed, while kissing his lips. "I love you too." he replied, with blushing. "Okay, zo I'll leave tomorrow morning, and arrive there mid-afternoon. I'll call you from the airport." she stated, while thinking of what will she need for her trip. "Call me? I'm coming with you." said Ace. Henrietta stared at him. She had to do this alone. She wanted to see her Grandma, and not enjoy herself. "No you can't come!" she shouted, with splatter of tears. Ace stared at her questionably. "But I've paid for my ticket, and it's non-refundable." he replied, angrily. "I don't care!" she screamed through her German accent. She stomped her way into her house, and slammed the door. Ace rolled his eyes, and furiously walked home.

Henrietta grabbed her phone. The first person that came to mind, was her loyal friend, Abby. She quickly dialled her up. "Hey girl, what's up?" asked a curious Abby. "I've had a fight with Ace." choked Henrietta, through her German accent. "Why, girl?" asked Abby, as Kuki screamed in the background. "Wally get away from me!" she shouted. Abby rolled her eyes. "He bought me a ticket to Germany." she stated. "And what's the problem?" the African American asked. "He alzo bought one for him, and I don't want him to zee me like thiz.. I don't want him to think I need to depend on me all the time." replied Henrietta, while crying. "Honey, you've gotta patch things up.. Or you might lose this one." replied Abby, worried. "I know.. But you know me.. I'm quite ztubborn." replied Henrietta, when a crash was heard in the background. "You guys. That was the new 8000 TV!" shouted Hoagie. "Got to go. Bye." shouted Abby, as she clicked her phone shut. Henrietta lay back against the wall. She didn't know what to do.

Ace groaned, while he pulled his blue suitcase from the attic. He almost fell down the ladder, when his older brother caught him. "Thanks, Bro." he smiled. His brother, with short black hair returned the smile. Ace placed the items on his bed, into the case. He waved goodbye to his family, and was out the door quicker than lightning. He jumped into his red jeep, and he was off. He soon appeared near the airport, where the aeroplanes were quieter than the people.

Henrietta took in some air, as she slowly walked into the airport. She placed her luggage at the check-in desk, which had a sweet looking old man behind it. She smiled. "Good morning." grinned Henrietta. "Yeah, good morning." yawned the staff member. He took the ticket, and passport from her, and checked the pink luggage in. She was all set to go. She carried her small brown satchel bag to a nearby café, to get coffee.

Ace wiped the sweat off his forehead, as he finally parked his car in the special car park. He grinned when he saw the door that led to the airport. He couldn't keep his excitement no more. He almost ran towards it, while locking the door, and handing the keys to one of the staff. He pulled his case along, and entered the airport.

He smiled when he saw the check-in desk. Ace yawned, while the staff member softly smiled. "Good morning Sir. Please place the luggage on the scales." replied the woman. Ace nodded his head and did as he told. He held his heart in his mouth, as he waited for the weight. "It's under." she replied gently. He wiped the sweat running down his cheek. He cleared his throat, as he carried his camera bag. He stretched ,while walking to the café.

Henrietta sipped her small latte. It tasted light and fluffy, like a cloud. The hot made her tongue somewhat burnt, but it did not matter to her. "A Ice-tea and a large ham Panini please." said a voice from behind her. Her eyes bulged out. She almost spat out her coffee. _He hasn't seen me, yet.. He hasn't seen me, yet.. _"Henrietta?" asked Ace. She slapped her forehead furiously. "Hey, Ace." she smiled. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. She pointed to the seat, and he took it as an invitation. "I am zorry for overacting yezterday." said Henrietta meekly. "No.. It's my fault. I should have asked, if I was allowed to come." he replied. "No.. it's not that.. My grandma has cancer, and I don't know how long zhe has left. And I didn't want you to zee me in a wreck." she answered back, with tears in her eyes. He softly hugged her. She let the tears rolled down her cheek. "It's alright I won't judge you. I still love you." he replied. She cried harder. A few customers stared at the pair. "I ztill love you too.. Nothing's changed." she whispered. The pair shared a steamy kiss. "Large ham Panini, and a Ice-tea." said the woman said from behind the counter. "That's me!" shouted Ace. The woman stared at the couple, and then placed the plate on the small circular table. "We should make the most of our time in Germany." suggested Ace, as he waited for the arguing all over again. "That'z a good idea. There'z a aeroplane Muzeum, and a Mall full of lovely zhoez." winked Henrietta. "Yeah, that would be good." he replied. He kissed her softly on the head. "We should leave soon, so we won't be late." stated Ace, through his Panini. Henrietta giggled, and finished her latte.

_**Yeah I've done it! I had serious writer block.. It's like nearly 2:30 am and I'm soooo tired. Got a party tomorrow, plus a somewhat fayr.. Anyway good night and please review! I haven't heard from the reviewers I use to have, not in a long time. So please review! To show you still care, and to show how much of my hard work has paid off. **_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	10. Chemicals React

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Chemicals React**_

Angela, the twelve year old; smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good. Her sleeveless black top, with a white short cardigan over it, gave her the body she felt comfortable with. Also with light blue denim shorts, and white sneakers. She was on her way to School. The day before the Science Fayr. Her teacher, Mr Wylie, partnered her up with her boyfriend, David. Perfect. The smartest couple in the Science lab, they will win for sure. She tied her hair in two plaits, and added a black bow on top of her head. She headed down stairs to catch the school bus.

Her brother was eating a roll and bacon, while he walked along side her towards the bus stop. "Are you excited today?" he said, as he munched on his breakfast. "Yes! Are you?" she asked, while twirling in the street. "Not really.. I'm paired with Ben. He'll probably do another theory and history of the baseball ball, and even add in some batting like he did last year." he said grimly. The bus slowly stopped in front of them, and they both entered the vehicle. Noise irrupted from the bus. Children shouting at each other, a few picking their noses, and even singing joyful songs. Only one was sitting quiet. Little Suzie Benson. Her father died a week ago. She use to be so cheerful, but now she's quiet as a mouse. Angela smiled softly at her. She did not return the smile. "Hey Angie! Sit here!" shouted Kimi joyfully. Angela smiled, and sat at the very back between Sophie and Kimi. Sophie grinned, as her boyfriend sat beside her. "Hey beautiful." smiled Chris. Sophie giggled. "Hello sexy." said a voice behind Chris. It sounded male, yet pretending to be a female. Everyone turned, and saw David sitting down in front of Christopher. Christopher glared, as everyone else laughed. David winked at Angela. David was wearing the usual a black t-shirt, and denim jeans. In his ear was a stud, and around his neck was a black cross. On his feet were sneakers.

The bus rolled down the road softly and came to a stop outside the school. Everyone exited, and went inside for the bell had already rang. Everyone hustled their way past each other. Causing chaos, and loudness. Angela hurriedly went to the Science Lab. David hurried behind her. They both entered, as Mr Wylie was about to call out the register. He gave them disapproving looks, even though they were only a couple of minutes late. The teacher explained the rules, yet again, and set the pupils to work. "Okay.. We will do the theory of the ball-.." began Ben. Christopher cursed underneath his breath. "Not again." he said. Ben rolled his eyes, as the pair fought. Trevor and Madison fought over the tools, and Kimi splashed chemicals onto Sophie's new yellow and white shirt. She almost fainted. The teacher tutted, and told Sophie to wash it off with bleach in the bathroom.

"What would you like to do?" asked David. "Em, fix the motor on the rocket car, and then maybe even paint it.. We'll be done soon." she reassured him. He laughed. She was crazy about her gadgets. That's why he loved her. Even though he hadn't told her yet. But he was still waiting for the right point.

After a long hour, the bell rang and everyone exited the class.

David stared out the dimmed window. The rain fell down heavily. He grimly turned away from it, and looked back at his teacher. An old woman, with crooked teeth, and a wonky nose. She was busy teaching English while David gazed at Angela. Her plaits fell over her shoulders. She looked amazing. She noticed his stare, and turned to face him. He blushed, and scratched the back of his head. She passed him a small blue note. It read: _Meet Numbuh 52 in the Science Lab at break. I have more ideas for the motor._

She winked. He continued to blush, while she giggled under her breath. As the class passed by David's excitement got higher. He was spending some time with Angela. He's taking every chance with her. Life is precious, we can't just simply waste on unnecessary things. When the bell sounded for break, he jumped up from his seat, and walked over to his girlfriend. She smiled brightly. "Someone is keen to win the Fayr." she stated. She grabbed his hand, while guiding the boy to the Science Lab. Mr Wylie didn't reject them being there, when they entered the class. He was leaving for the Staff room.

Angela pulled down the green spanner, and tightened some knots. David smiled, while passing down tools to her. She blushed every time her hand touched his. "So what is your idea?" he asked, after a long period of silence. "I want the rocket to go around the sports' field at least three times. I need lots of fuel, and stronger material for the wheels." she replied. She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Can we do it?" he asked worriedly. "Yes! I'm sure." she replied. She stared up into his eyes. "We can do anything, when we set our minds and hearts on it. Nothing is impossible." she commented. David's heart almost missed a beat. This girl was wonderful in so many ways. If only she knew how important she was to him. "I believe you. Since you were the girl who invented the time machine, and watches." replied David. She nodded, and blushed. "The watches was my future self, and the time machine, the plans and blueprints were my dads." Angela stated. David shook his head, and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "You are awesome! You can invent anything with your bare hands. I've seen your creations they're brilliant. So don't doubt yourself ever! As you say nothing is impossible! Set your heart and mind to it, and you will succeed!" he whispered softly. She dropped her spanner, and wrapped her arms around his back. "Thank you." she whispered back. Her voice gave him a chill down his spine. A tear fell down her face. David didn't let her go.

"Now no more crying! Let's get to work!" shouted David, after finally letting her go. He gave Angela her tool back, and started to paint the rocket a dark red colour. Angela smiled softly. This boy was going to be her husband in the future. Since she's been to the future, without telling anyone. Not even Sophie. Angela remembered the day so well.

_The sun was shining hard on the house. A genius ten year old girl was working hard away at her creation, stood near the window. She banged and tapped at it, until it was finally complete. "Finally." she said. She pushed the button, and a small rip was heard from behind her. She entered the black abyss. She screamed, when her back landed on grass. She awkwardly rubbed her back. Angela stared up at the Pine tree. It stared hard at her. As if it was watching her. "What year is Numbuh 52 in?" she asked herself. A loud beeping was heard from behind, and she jumped behind the tree. It sort of hid her face, but not her body. An older Angela in a fast flying car, with turbo engines flew down, and dropped onto the pavement. It droved backwards, into the garage. Sounds of feet banged the ground, an older Angela walked out. She clicked the garage shut. Five children chatted and ran into the house. Two boys, who looked the oldest were joyfully playing tag or another game. One looked roughly ten the other seven. They were followed closely behind by two others. One boy, another a girl. They were holding hands. The boy looked near six, and the girl looked three or four. Angela kissed a tired looking David at the front door. The door was shut, and the noise continued to echo. "This is my future…" she brightly said. A small portal appeared, and she was sucked back to her own world, and time._

David stared Angela. She was in a trance. He waved his free hand over her face, but she didn't move. "Angela?" he asked, worriedly. She slowly came back into the world, and cleared her throat. "I love you." she blurted out. She blushed heavily. He smiled softly. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this. I guess this is it." he blushed. "I love you Angela Tia Gilligan.. Don't ever leave me. I'll be yours for ever.. If you wish." he said, while staring into her chocolate eyes. She giggled, and jumped on top of him, smothering him with kisses. His ears turned pink, as the paint he was holding fell and collided with their clothes. They rolled about on the floor for a few minutes, until they saw sense again. They both chuckled at the red blotches on their faces. "I guess we need to go and get cleaned." she replied. He grinned. Before Mr Wylie walked back in. They were already placing their rocket parts back in the storage cupboard, and running out of the classroom. Mr Wylie will not be pleased. Not pleased at all.

_**Yay, Another chapter! Another one will be posted again maybe on Thursday or Friday. Anyway I must sleep.. Need the dreaming and the beauty. Goodnight all. Xx From Littlemissfg.**_


	11. Box of Chocolates

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Box of chocolates**_

Christopher smiled, as he took in the air. It was filled with the lovely smell of his Grandmother's cooking. She was staying at his house, for a week, since her house was invested with bugs. Her and his Great Grandmother (who was weirdly still alive, for her age) was cooking the turkey, with gravy and potatoes, also with other vegetables. His mouth watered at the thought of the sweet turkey in his mouth, and the warm gravy melting like butter on his tongue.

Christopher was wearing a green top, with a purple zipper over it. He also wore light blue jeans, and black sneakers. He looked quite hot in his clothes. His hair was in it's usual side combed over, with extra sexiness and style. He thumped down the stairs, and came to a halt outside the kitchen. He slowly opened the door, but his Great Grandmother stood in his way. "No way in hell are you allowed in here." she snapped. "But, I was going to get-.." began Christopher, when his Great Grandmother passed him an apple. "This will do you good." she replied, while slamming the swinging door. "I'm sure you need it more than me." he huffily said. "I heard that!" she screamed. She opened the door, and whacked Christopher over the head with her cane. He yelped in pain. His sister snickered, as she carried her tool box to her room. Her mother followed closely behind. "Sophie's Valentine's day present is in the living room." she commented smoothly. She laughed when she saw the look on his face. Hoagie walked out of the kitchen, with a turkey leg. His mother tried to grab it out of his hand. "Take your paws off the dinner!" she screamed. They all shook their shoulders in fright. Hoagie was almost dragged back into the kitchen, as his mother tried to use his Grandmother's walking stick to get the leg. It was no use.. He chewed all of the meat, and now was left was the bone. "Honey, Abby thinks the turkey is for _dinner_." Abby laughed. He smiled, and the pair entered the living room, as Christopher was leaving with his present.

"Lucky! Shut the fuck up!" Ben screamed, from his bedroom. "Ben, you shut the fuck up you lazy shit!" shouted his sister, Sophie. She was busy straightening her hair, as Kimi was rubbing Lucky's belly, in the living room. "I swear to the great Rainbow Monkey elder, if you piss me off today, I'll kill you!" Sophie shouted, unknowing that her brother was ignoring her. Kimi giggled, as Lucky licked her face. Sophie was putting on some lip-gloss, when the door banged. Her mother instantly ran for it. Her mother smiled, when she saw Christopher's face. "Hello, Dear." she grinned. Sophie happily shook her head at her mother's kindness. A Murderer could've been at the door, and she would still answer it kindly. Christopher looked beyond Kuki, and noticed Sophie. she was wearing a black hair-band in her long straightened hair. On her thin body, was a white dress, a white dolly shoes. She looked gorgeous, as Christopher looked marvellous. He almost pushed past Kuki. She didn't mind at all. She was grinning. "Do you like her dress? I bought her it at Christmas." smiled Kuki brightly. Knowing she did something that helped her daughter. Christopher gulped, and took hold of Sophie's hand. She giggled, as he blushed. "C'mon on Romeo and Juliet, out yous go." chuckled Kuki, as she pushed them out the door. Kimi laughed from the living room doorway.

"What shall we do today, my darling?" asked Christopher in a posh accent. Sophie smirked. "How about the best place in the world!" she stated, while he twirled her around in the air. Passer-bys gawked at the pair. They seemed either interested, or disgusted. "To Francine's!" screamed Christopher. Sophie softly shook her head. Her boyfriend dragged her along the pavement, towards Francine's Restaurant. A small Fruit and Veg shop stood on the right-hand side of the restaurant. It looked small compared to the restaurant. The restaurant was a white building, at the corner of the street. It rounded around the corner. A small apartment was above the restaurant, probably a one bed-room apartment.

A large sign, with the words _Francine's Restaurant _on it, in orange writing, sat above the middle window. On the left-hand side, had a large sign, saying _Chef Patton _in dull green writing. A small sign in black writing said _Staff Wanted_. I wonder if they would give me a job.. The small bell clanked, as Christopher opened the door. A blast of different smells irrupted from the restaurant.

"Hey Chris." waved Dave Kurtsey from behind the counter. He was the new ice-cream server. "What can I get you?" he called. "Two caramel and hot fudge sundaes, please." smiled Christopher. Dave saluted him. Sophie sat down in a booth. The seats were red, and the tiled floor was pure white. "So, shall we reveal our presents?" suggested Sophie. Christopher gulped. He somehow knew she was going to hate his present. They both brought out their gifts. They looked somewhat the same size. "Wow.." laughed Sophie. She took the nicely wrapped box, and began to rip at it. She gasped, as she saw the Caramel chocolates in the box. "Oh God." she said, while slapping her forehead. "What?" he asked curiously, and worried. "Open yours." she replied sadly. Christopher ripped opened his, and saw the box of chocolates. They were fudge, but other than that they looked identical to Sophie's. "So.. We got the same gift?" he asked. "Yeah." she nodded. They both chuckled, and Christopher opened his box first. "Want one?" he asked sweetly. "I thought you wouldn't ask." she said. "Here's your sundaes, you Crazy lovebirds." laughed Dave. He placed them down quickly, as the queue for Ice-cream got bigger. He rolled his eyes, and quickly went back behind the counter. He took in the orders, couples as many as anyone could see, made a queue outside. The queue was quite long. "Lucky we got here a bit early." stated Sophie. She took a chocolate from his box, and dropped it into the Sundae. Christopher smiled, and placed the ice-cream in his mouth. It gave his tongue a tingle. It was refreshing, and cold. "So, what is the plans today?" asked Sophie, curiously. "Hmm. Well there's this new Carnival, that has opened up. Trevor and Louise is at it. It's really up to you." he smiled, sweetly. Her heart nearly melted. "That sounds fun too." she replied. The chewed their sundaes, and laughed at each other's jokes.

As the pair continued their chats, a boy that seemed somewhat older than the two, walked over to them. He had shaggy blonde hair, dark brown skin, and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, and dark grey shorts. On his feet, were white sand-shoes. He grinned at the pair. They both saluted. "Soopreme Leader." they both whispered, as they stood up. He ushered them down. "No need for that." he replied softly. "Numbuh T386, what are you doing here?" questioned Sophie. "Well, Numbuh T34, I need your help. Susan and Rebecca have teamed up with the pirates, and are attacking the Tree house, in Scotland. All the other Operatives have gone on holiday, or are busy keeping the other pirates away from their Tree house. The only Tree house that is not being attacked is the one on the Moon, Mars and of course yours." he replied worriedly. "Can you help?" he asked sadly. "Sure sir, we'll get the team assembled, or at least most of it, and others. We'll leave soon as." saluted Christopher. Sophie gazed at her boyfriend. She loved it, when he looked heroic. A S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed outside, and all three them stood up and left. They entered the vehicle. Excitement and fear was in the air. They picked up some other kids, but all of their team were busy on dates and were hard to find. Sophie grabbed hold of Christopher's hand. He blushed slightly. The plane slowly descended down, and they landed smoothly on the grass, after an short hour trip. "And here's Scotland." smiled the Soopreme Leader. He saw their faces. "But, it's raining." said one of the kids. Sophie sighed. "Emergency Weather-proof jackets." she stated. She took out a small black bag, and it opened up to reveal see-through jackets. "I always come prepared." she said softly. Christopher laughed, and they all took the jackets. They all descended from the plane, and into the freezing Summer rain. Grassy hills, and sheep baaed in the distance. A small Tree house stood, with a small pirate ship outside. "Let's kick ass!" shouted Sophie, while others nodded. "The best date ever." chuckled Christopher. They all ran towards the Tree house to beat some pirates, and to take some of their candy.

_**How did you like it?.. Sorry I did promised it to be up, but been busy! Anyway time to go to bed, and try to calm down, since my laptop has been ticking me off! AHHH!**_

_**Lots of love xx **_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	12. Vacation Fun

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Vacation Fun**_

Clouds formed above Cleveland. Their weather was just strange. They got everything. From freezing snow to the scorching sun. Seventeen year old Nigel grinned, while his girlfriend cuddled into him. Rachel softly smiled, as Nigel grabbed hold of her. They were lying in Rachel's bed. Since her psycho.. I mean horrid.. I mean special brother was away camping for the night, her mother agreed Nigel could stay. That didn't mean her mother couldn't listen all night outside her door. Nigel kissed Rachel softly on her cheek.

"Breakfast time." called her mother. Rachel grabbed her dressing-gown, while she ran towards her closet. Nigel sighed and took his jeans from the floor.

The couple thumped down the stairs. Rachel's mother's beautiful pancakes melt in their mouths. The butter and the sweet syrup mixed with their hungry appetites. "This is great!" smiled Nigel. He dug into more pancakes. Rachel's mother happily made more pancakes. A bang was heard and Harvey walked in. "That big stupid dummy head!" he shouted. He stopped when he saw Nigel eating _his_ pancakes. "What the hell is he doing here!" Harvey shouted. "Harvey that is no way to speak to a guest." his mother replied. "I don't care! He's not welcomed here!" he spat. He grabbed hold of Nigel's arm, and tried to yank him towards the door. Nigel did not move. "I guess it's time for me to go. I'll see you later." grinned Nigel. He kissed Rachel on the cheek. "No you don't need to go! Harvey, stop being an ass!" shouted Rachel. Nigel held his hands up between the siblings. "It's okay, I got stuff to do. Bye." He waved at Rachel. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and headed out the door. "Harvey McKenzie you are grounded!" said a very outraged mother. "But, mum!" he began. He was silenced, with the clatter of frying pans. He quickly ran towards his room. "I'm sorry darling. Your brother can be a real big pain. I don't see why he hates him so much. Nigel is such a lovely boy." replied her mother. Rachel sadly ate the remaining pancakes on her plate.

"So, that buck-tooth beaver never let you give her the surprise?" asked Wally, while trying to understand Nigel's story. His orange and white striped top showed of his muscles. His jeans were scruffy at the bottom, it made him look tough. "Yes, and I was going to ask her mum if it was okay.." replied Nigel sadly. "Well, you can try later." smiled Kuki. She was holding a glass of orange juice. Her green dress fit her body perfectly. "Anyway, you don't need to go until tomorrow morning, plus you could always get your money back if she isn't allowed." replied Hoagie. This did not make Nigel feel any better. "Shush fool." commanded Abby. She slapped Hoagie with her hat. He only grinned. Nigel looked through his sun-glasses, the sun was shining brightly through the window. He groaned. How was he going to fix this?..

"Harvey give me back my laptop!" shouted Rachel. Nigel was online, and her brother had snatched her laptop. "Nope!" he shouted. He ran towards his room. His sister followed suit. "You ass!" she screamed. Harvey stuck his tongue out. This made her more furious. He was about to run into his room, when his mother stopped him. She plucked Rachel's laptop out of his hands. He stood with his mouth wide opened. "Thanks mum." smiled Rachel. She sneered at her brother, while she walked back to her room with her head held high. Harvey looked irritated. "I advise you to stay in your room." snapped his mother. He slowly closed his door. He felt lonely, hurt and especially angry. He stomped his feet on his light blue carpet. It wasn't fear he was only protecting his sister.. Wasn't he?….

Nigel stared at his ceiling. The sun had long fallen down past the horizon. The stars and the beautiful moon had now came out to show their beauty. He yawned, as he rolled about in his bed. Was it a great idea?.. Or was it the dumbest he's ever made?.. Will she say yes, or no?.. We'll truly know tomorrow. But right now, it was nail-biting, sweating pools of water, and sleepless night, tonight. "I bet she'll won't be allowed." he groaned. A knock was heard on his door. All of Sector V was asleep.. Who could it be? "Son?" asked his father. Nigel jumped. His father wasn't allowed up here. And how on earth did his father get past the security measures. "Are you asleep?" asked Nigel's father. He opened the door a crack. Nigel stared at him. "Good you're awake. Having trouble sleeping?" his father asked. All Nigel could do was nod. "So have you asked the girl yet?" he asked. Nigel shook his head again. Feeling like a child again, his faced blushed with embarrassment. "I'm doing it tomorrow. But my worried her mother won't let her." Nigel replied. His father sat on Nigel's bed. He stared outside the window. "I'll chat with her tomorrow morning, before you go over. I'm sure she will realise how nice, and gentlemanly you are." smiled his father. He stood up from Nigel's bed. The worrying in his stomach began to stop. He could now sleep gently. "Funny how I've never noticed this tree house before." commented his father. Nigel got back that worry feeling. He nervously chuckled. "Time for my bed, I think. Because I'm seeing things." he replied. Nigel wiped away imaginary sweat off his forehead. Nigel's door closed, and his father disappeared. Nigel lay back on his bed. His eyes felt very heavy. Very heavy indeed.

The next morning, Nigel's father was chatting on the phone to Rachel's mother. Nigel smiled. He strolled over to Rachel's house. He chapped on the door. Mrs McKenzie answered. She seemed a little bit flustered, yet joyful. "Nigel." she smiled. She stood aside for the boy. He entered happily. Rachel was munching on cereal, when he walked into the kitchen. She almost spat. "Hey, Nigel." she smiled. She blushed, when she realised some milk skirted all over her nice blue and purple top. He grinned. Her mother tutted, and wiped the mess away. Harvey grumpily walked in. He almost took a heart attack, when he noticed his _biggest fan_, standing there. "What are _you_ doing here?" Harvey spat. Nigel smiled softly. "I'm here to ask Rachel if she would like to accompany me on a trip." he said. Harvey almost flipped. Rachel choked on her breakfast. "What?" asked the siblings. "I was suppose to ask you yesterday.. But I couldn't. It's your valentine's present." he smiled softly. He took out the plane, and train tickets. They said **United Kingdom **on them. "We're going to your home land?" she said surprised. He nodded. She jumped in the air, and hugged him. Harvey said nothing. He rolled his eyes, and exited the room. Too much love mush for him.

The couple waved goodbye to their parents. They had to get the Lunch time flight, since Harvey argued, and slowed down his sister from packing. They both waved, and the pair drove off into the brightly lit sky. They waved to their friends; who were happily walking towards Cinemas, beaches, cafes and any other places they were going to for their dates. Nigel grabbed hold of Rachel's hand. She blushed and kissed his lips. A rustle was heard in the back, where the suitcases were. But they did not take notice.

Rachel stretched out on a deckchair. She looked up at the sky through her black sun-glasses. A few kids on their bikes rode by and beeped their horns. Rachel waved and smiled. Nigel walked out of the caravan and placed an ice cold drink in her hand. Pink Lemonade. "It's so nice." murmured Rachel, while her fingers wrapped themselves around the cold glass. Her body was perfect, she was in her blue bikini. Nigel was in a pair of dark grey cargo-shorts that stopped at his knees. He looked very handsome, with his muscles, even though his hair was no longer there. "I could stay here forever!" exclaimed Rachel. Nigel nodded. Other tourists, mainly families or couples walked by. The couple would always smile and wave. Sometimes they would even start a conversation.

Sun sparkled across the dark blue lake. It sat only a few yards away from Nigel and Rachel's caravan. "Wanna go for a dip?" asked Nigel. Rachel lifted her head. She placed her glass on the side-table. "I don't know.. I would like to soak in some sun-.." she began, when Nigel picked her up. Her drink was forgotten, as Rachel screamed. Nigel ran towards the lake, and both of them dunked into the cool water. Rachel emerged looking like a drowned cat. She sat on a small rock near the edge. Nigel sat beside her. She playfully slap him. "Do that to me again.. And I'll decommission you." she whispered. Nigel grinned. "We both know you don't have the authority to do that, _now_." he whispered back. She kicked her foot, and the cool water splashed Nigel. They were now engaging into a water war. And Nigel was mostly winning.

_**Somewhere in the distance.. **_

A figure in the shadows, sat on a tall tree. Binoculars hang from it's neck. The tree overlooked the Holiday Park. He moaned, and detested about the icky love shown in the lake. "How dare he touch my sister!" cried the young teen. Harvey McKenzie sat camouflaged with twigs and allsorts stuck to him. His face was painted brown, and a small nest was beside him. A large seagull swooped in, and settled it's bottom on the nest. "Shoo!" cried Harvey. The bird stared at him funny, as if to say - _Wow, a talking branch. I must stop eating those weird coloured yellow things. _Harvey tried swatting it away, but it resulted into him falling out the tree. A small child looked upon him, bewildered. Harvey was about to speak to him, when he cried and ran to his mother. Harvey grunted in disgust. He now hated children, seagulls, and of course Trees. "I hate him more!" Harvey cried, while he grabbed his binoculars. He knew deep down, that some how that Nigel guy had something to do with his fall. It was always _his_ fault. Stupid Melon head!

_**How was it?.. I got this idea, for the last part in a somewhat type day-dream. Anyway please Review.. Hardly any reviews anymore.. Has everyone died? Or have you forgotten the Review button. It's quite easy just type me a random thing, or your opinion or even improvements or acknowledgements. It will make my day, been feeling a little bit under the weather the now. I will get the next one up soon. Sorry if the order is mixed up. I'm only typing it, when the creativity and words come to me! Love you all!**_

_**From Littlemissfg.**_


	13. Mixed up Love

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Mixed-up Love**_

A girl cleared her throat. The cold must of taken over her. She was lying in her velvet bed-set. She stared down at the multiply hankies that lay on her bed. "This is so un-cool! I was suppose to do the Cheerleading Practice before the competition!" screamed Melanie. Paige rolled her eyes. Chloe held her friend's hand. "It's okay. You'll be able to pick it up. It's quite simple." she replied. Melanie let go of her friend's hand. She turned and slammed her face into the soft pillow. Her mother called her friends to come down. It was time for Melanie to rest.

Michael stared out the window. Football Practice was running slowly. He had to get home. He had to speak to his friends, and Melanie on his computer. Melanie, her golden blonde hair. Her olive green eyes. He shivered. "Taylor! Get your ass over here!" shouted his coach. He slowly made his way over. "Where is your head today kid! We have a City State Final next Tuesday! Get your head in the game!" he roared. Michael nodded and continued to practice throwing the football. _I just hope Melanie is okay. She wasn't in school today…_, thought Michael.

"Hey mum, I'm just going for a bath. So don't bother me." shouted Melanie. Her mother replied with an okay. Melanie laughed softly, and locked her bedroom door. She then quietly opened her wide window and climbed down the drain pipe. She was finally free.

Her long black dress swished in the wind. The long pink scarf nearly collided with her face. She was nearly to the ground, when the drain pipe came loose. She waddled and almost lost her footing. The drain pipe then came to a stop, just pausing above the ground. She sighed with a great sigh of relief. She jumped and scampered away from the large house. Her light pink flower nearly fell from her hair.

A pink moped sat just at the corner of the street. She had to thank Paige for that. She placed her helmet on her head, and began riding down the large hill towards the Mall. Her phone beeped. She quickly pulled it out, and answered it. "Hey, I forgot my English Homework. No I can't pay Miss Saint Claire, she's a Saint.. She won't budge. Yeah, I'll meet you in half an hour. Bye girls." said Melanie. She closed her black phone, and placed it in her little purse. She skidded to a stop in the school's car park.

Michael said goodbye to his friends. He wanted to give Melanie his chocolate heart, which he had made in Home Economics today. He huffed, and placed his brown jacket over his pink t-shirt. He exited the Gym, and walked passed a couple of classrooms. "If only I saw Melanie today." he said sadly. He shook his shoulders, and slowly made his way for the car park. As he descended from the stairs, he noticed the pink moped. "Melanie." he whispered. He stared around. No one in sight, except from the old Janitor. He rolled his eyes, as he continued to go towards his black Jeep. As he placed his blue bag in, a scream was heard. Michael jumped, and locked his door. He ran towards the Basket Court, that sat outside and was never used.

Melanie was lying down on the grass. A boy was holding a knife. "I don't like getting dumped on the first night." he spat. "Rooney!" shouted Michael. Melanie looked around Rooney. Michael stood, with his fists in a ball. "What are you going to do Michael!" shouted Rooney. "Oh, just this." replied Michael coolly. He punch Rooney in the gut, and the knife flew high in the air, and landed in the grass. "That was a present from my dad!" he spat. Blood dripped from his mouth. He jumped up from the ground, and tackled Michael. Melanie wiped her tears, and stood up from the ground. She ran towards the duo, and attacked Rooney. He landed on the ground, with some cuts. "I will get you back Harper! I don't forget it!" he shouted. He grabbed his knife and made a run for it, when Michael's coach came out. He grabbed hold of the boy. Melanie shakily stood. Michael hushed her. Her tears fell onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, for not returning your calls." she said through tears. "It's okay." replied Michael. He kissed her on the forehead. A tingle was felt beneath Melanie's stomach. Was this the so-called love?.. Was this the silly butterflies in her stomach. She held onto Michael as long as she could.

"So, why are you here? I thought you were sick?" asked Michael. He was walking her back to his car. "I forgot to get my English homework. Would you mind coming in with me. I'm a little bit scared." she said while gulping. He nodded, and the pair slowly walked along the darkened corridors.

They entered the cold, and dark classroom. Melanie smiled. Her books were lying on her desk. She pulled them close to her chest. "Thanks again." she said quietly. He nodded. He opened the door, but she closed it. "I don't want to leave." she winked. He gulped. He didn't want to go through it all over again. The day she broke up with Wally, she only wanted him since she couldn't get Wally. Also she only stayed with him for the sex. He felt hurt after it. He was just confused. Melanie came closer, but she was stopped. "I will not go any further, until I know if you have true feelings for me." he said lowly. She grinned, and dumped the books back on the desk.

A blackboard with words on it hung at the back of them. "Of course, ever since Wally dumped me, I realised there's more to life than boys. I wanted to stay with one person, and not get hurt." she said quietly. She blushed lightly. He smirked. "Well this must be your lucky day." he commented. He took out the neatly wrapped chocolate heart on a stick, it had a bright red ribbon tied around it. "Aw Michael!" she said. Tears weld up in her eyes again. She softly kissed his lips. He lightly pushed her up against the desk. They were now in a make-out session. Melanie's cheeks turned beetroot red. She couldn't help feeling warm, and happy inside; instead of feeling cold hearted when she slept and kissed the other boys.

As they took in some air, Melanie crunched into her heart chocolate. She smiled. It tasted magical. He softly kissed her cheek. Her scarf was hanging loosely off her neck. A bang was heard, and the pair jumped. Michael's coach walked in. He almost lost his temper when he saw the pair. "Taylor get out, before I suspend you from the team." he calmly said, through anger. Michael nodded, and hurriedly left. Melanie grabbed her books, and hurried behind him.

The words: _Every Rose has a thorn, you just need to avoid it, in order to pick it._

Was written on the board, in pink. And beside it said: _Happy Valentine's Day. _

_**Sorry it's so short, didn't know what else to write. Give me your views. Will update like next week with maybe something to do with Lizzie, Herbie and Jimmy, or Kimi and Charlie. Bye everyone, away to draw my The Lion King 3: Travellers From The North front cover. **_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	14. New Love

_**Chapter 14**_

_**New Love**_

The sun was slowly rising down. A yawn was heard. A woman walked out from an flying vehicle, which was parked outside a tall tree house. She was wearing blue and dark blue dress, with yellow stars, and white shoes. Her light black glasses shone in the dimming sun. "Thank you." she said politely to a TKND Officer. He stared at her. She flicked her hair from her eyes. She whistled as she walked. She seemed.. Different.. Somehow. She wasn't mad anymore.. Or _crazy_. She strolled down the long winding hill. "Hey." she greeted the passer-bys. They stared at her. Her mobile phone rang, she jumped. Almost forgetting that she had one.

"Mum! Thank goodness, we thought you were going to be in there for years." said Rebecca. "Oh, hiya honey." said Lizzie sweetly. She heard Rebecca gasped. Lizzie was hardly ever nice.. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Susan, who grabbed the phone. "Never better.. Anyway my little two ducklings tell your Father, we're getting an divorce.. He is too harsh with kids, and evil minded.. I can't handle it anymore." replied Lizzie. Silence filled the phone. Lizzie took it as a cue to turn off the phone. Lizzie continued walking, until she got near the Mall. It was near closing time, but she didn't care. She quickly made her way through the crowds of people, that were piling out the entrance. She took in some air. She pushed past the bodies, and made her way to the top level of the Mall.

The shop, Gabriella's Fashion, was standing near the escalators. Lizzie squealed. She ran over to the shop, and began to pick up the beautiful pink high-heel boots, black slim dresses, and light blue hair-bands. "Sorry Mam, but the store is closing." said an assistant. Lizzie's face dropped down. "But I really need clothes." she pleaded, a small tear fell down her cheek. "Well, since you are paying, I'll let you stay for an extra five minutes." the girl replied, while winking. Lizzie grinned, and clapped her hands together. She began to grab clothes, and shoes. As she placed them all on the counter, and she handed over a gold-plated credit-card. "Well, everything is on my Ex-husband." she giggled. The assistant laughed nervously along with her. She gave Lizzie her bags, and the women left the store.

Lizzie began whistling, her life was turning around slowly.. But she was now a divorcee, and had no one to love her. She sighed. A voice sounded above everyone. She sighed even more, and quickly hurried down stairs. Near the entrance, was a small Arcade. A shout was heard. She jumped. "Blasted machine!" said a manly voice. Lizzie peered into the Arcade. A man, with brown stylish hair, and black rimmed glasses stood not far from a machine. He was trying to pick up a toy, with the claw. But failed. (**The Claw! - Sorry reference to Toy Story**) He began thumping his fists on the machine. "Please Sir, it's closing time." said the Arcade's Manager. "But I need to get that toy!" he demanded. His white t-shirt, with the grey jacket moved with him. His dark blue jeans looked perfect, with his black sneakers. "But you can always come back to-.." began the man. "No! I need to get it! It's a challenge, and I will over-come it!" he shouted, and started the game again. The man rolled his eyes, and entered a side room. "Herbie?" asked Lizzie. Herbie turned around slowly. "Oh thank god, I thought you were my big sister." he said, with relief. He began to play the game again. "Em, do you remember who I am?" she asked. "Sure, you're the girl who works at the café.. No?" he replied, while not taking his eyes off the machine. "No.. It's me Lizzie." she replied, with hurt in her eyes. He stood still. "Really?" he asked breathlessly, while not believing everything. Lizzie nodded. He whirled around and grabbed her by her sides, and swung her around. "I thought you were dead.. Or worst.. Kidnapped." he replied. She smiled softly. "No, I was in the Evil Villain Centre. They made me better." she commented softly. He grinned, and put her down. "So, how are things." he asked, while returning to the game. A loud noise was heard. He smiled, and laughed as the pink teddy fell down, and landed near his feet. He picked it up from the floor, as the Manager came out of the side room. "Please leave now.. Or security will come." he demanded. Herbie rolled his eyes. He took hold of Lizzie's hand, and stalked out of the Mall. They stood outside in the Car Park. All of the lights had finally clicked off in the Mall, and the dark abyss was only seen through the see-through glass. "Thanks for being there.. You're really a lucky charm." stated Herbie. He handed her the pink teddy-bear. "No, I couldn't." she demanded. He didn't take a no for an answer. "Sorry, I didn't really need the bear. I only play the game to actually beat it. It's a challenge, and I've finally beaten it." he grinned. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

The pair entered a small café, that sat across the Dentist. Lizzie sipped on her strawberry milkshake, as Herbie dug into a large piece of chocolate cake. "So, how are things, like I mentioned earlier." Herbie said, while repeating the question. His mouth was full of cake. "Well, I just divorced Jimmy, I want to start a new life." she replied. Herbie began to choke. "So you're single?" he asked, while not believing her. "Yip, and I'm glad.. The relationship wasn't working." she replied. Her phone began to ring. Jimmy was on the other line. She stared at the screen. No way, was that ass ruining this for her. She clicked her phone off. "So, what about you?" she asked gently. He picked at the remaining crumbs of the cake. "Have no one.. Since I am unattractive." he whispered. She stared at him. He was hot, as Lava! She clasped her hand over his. "I think you're quite handsome." Lizzie replied. Herbie blushed lightly. She batted her eyelashes.

"So, that Nigel rumour about him wearing Rainbow Monkey pants was true!" laughed Herbie. Lizzie nodded. "And they weren't attractive!" she chuckled. The adults were sitting on a Park Bench. "Wow, that is hilarious." Herbie said, with tears in his eyes. Lizzie giggled. She stared into his eyes. He smiled. They both stared for what seemed minutes, until Herbie cupped Lizzie's cheek, and pulled her close. She returned the kiss. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

The new couple gazed at the darkened night. Stars, and the bright moon danced in the sky. A couple of fireworks exploded in the air. "Wow, this was the best Valentine's Day. Ever." stated Herbie. Lizzie cuddled into him. She felt safe, and in love, for once. Of course she did love Jimmy, but it was on and off sometimes. All she could think of was Nigel.. With Rachel. It gave her the hate she needed to destroy his life. But since she failed at that, it was now a new story, for her to actually live a normal life. And her Happy Ending.

"Look, it's a shooting star!" shouted Herbie excitedly. He closed his eyes shut. She gasped slightly, and did the same. They both wished to stay together forever, and have a brilliant life together. "Did you make a wish?" he asked. Lizzie smiled, and kissed him softly on his lips. "Of course, I did." she replied. Her phone began to beep again. Fourteen missed calls from her Ex-husband. She placed her phone back in her pocket, and kissed Herbie yet again. He chuckled, while she sat on top of him. "Please never leave me." she pleaded. "I wouldn't dream of it." he said softly. He began to tickling her sides. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her sides hurt. But she didn't care, she was happy. Truly happy. She hadn't been this happy, since the time Nigel danced with her at the Delightful Children's Party. She had finally found her true love. Even though it was her second. Her first love didn't matter, for she had a new love. She couldn't wait for the wedding in Summer.

_**Sorry, if it's short. Couldn't think of anything else.. Anyway in a rush, since I need to go to bed, and get up early to go shopping. Good Night everyone, and don't be afraid of sending me reviews, or messages. Bye. **_

_**Littlemissfg. **_


	15. A Nightly Stroll

_**Chapter 15**_

_**A Nightly Stroll**_

David stood at the foot of a Rowan tree. He smiled when he saw the beautiful white butterfly. "Perfect." he said. He snapped his camera. The flash immediately went off, and the confused butterfly flew away. He gazed at the light green hills and the field full of pine trees in the distance. Ben groaned. He had enough of this cruddy photography. "When is the ship getting here?" he asked. He stretched, and lay down on the grass. David strolled over to him, and sat on a large rock that was wedged into the earth. Next beside the soft flowing river. It led up stream, to a lake. The water looked fresh, and cool. For so long did David want to dip his feet in. "Numbuh 34 and Numbuh 56 it's time to go back." commanded a female officer. She was standing beside a M.O.B.A.B.E.E.L. (Motor Only Built As Bus Even Eats Lettuce) David nodded, while Ben sulked. "Not stupid school." he groaned. The pair were taken onto the vehicle and were already flying back to the school, which most kids hate.

"So how was it?" asked Chris, through a mouthful of food. "It was boring." moaned Ben. But David only stared down at his camera. "Was it, David?" asked Trevor. "Not really." David replied, somewhat shyly. "Anyway your punishment will be over next week." stated Charlie. David nodded. The girls walked over to the lunch table which held their friends. "How was it?" asked Madison. Ben rolled his eyes, while David shyly ate his sandwich. "They said it was ok." said Trevor quickly. Madison nodded. "Will the yearbook be done soon?" asked Sophie. "Sorry, but we can't give out that information. It's classified." sneered Ben. Sophie stuck her tongue at him, while he stuck the finger up at her. "You're so gentlemen like." she stated, while rolling her eyes. Kimi giggled, while she sipped her juice.

"Why were we at that place anyway?" asked Ben, as David tried to get the negatives printed. "Well, I got a great idea for the Yearbook, and also I wanted to relax." replied David. He placed the negatives in a sealed envelope. "Okay." said Ben, while he sat on a chair. David did most of the work. Silence filled the room as the boys began their work. A knock was heard on the door. "Hey, it's Angela." called Angela. David quickly opened the door, and Angela scampered in. "Hey." she smiled. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Guys, please. I'm still in the room," grumbled Ben. David chuckled. "So what brings you here?" he asked softly. "I was just wondering if you were busy after school?" she said quietly. "No, I'm not. Em, but I know a great place were we can go." he replied. They both smiled at each other. Ben coughed. "Anyway, I need to get back to Miss Ohio's Class. She thinks Angela went to the toilet." replied Angela. David nodded his head. She waved goodbye, as the door banged behind her. "What place are you talking about?" asked Ben, as he took a bite of his chocolate bar. "None of your concern." grinned David. Ben shrugged his shoulders, and the time past by quickly.

The sun was slowly descending. Teenagers ran out of the dreaded school, which they hoped would disappear in the night. Many of them either entered the school bus, or entered their flashy cars. David entered his black land-rover. A few students waved at him, as he drove out of the car park. Ben's red convertible droved by near David's car. Angela opened the window. "Come to my house for seven." she shouted. David gave her the thumbs up. She blew him a kiss, and the two cars drove in different directions.

David yawned, while he tied his trainers. He said goodbye to his parents, and went out of the warm house into the cool breeze. He whistled as he made his way towards Angela's house. Angela was busy placing her hair into plaits. "Hey Angela, where are you going?" asked her twin brother. Her little baby sister was in her mother's hands, as she made her way up the stairs. "I'm going out with David. He's taking me to somewhere special." she replied sweetly. Christopher nodded. Her mother cradled the baby. "Do you know where?" she asked. "Nope, he won't tell me." Angela almost sang with excitement. A knock was heard at the front door. Hoagie groaned, and opened it. "Your boyfriend is here." he shouted up the stairs. Angela finished the plaits, and zoomed down the stairs. She was wearing a long purple top, with black skinny jeans, and pointy flat shoes. "I advise you to wear sneakers." suggested David. Angela raised her eyebrows, but she did not say anything. The door banged as the pair left the house.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Angela. Her eyes were covered by a black blindfold. "Aw, you will see." laughed a mysterious David. He guided her over the green grass, and sat her down on a large rock. Water was heard flowing. He took her blindfold off. She gasped. "This is beautiful." she said, while staring at the moonlit water, and the slowly moving trees. "You haven't seen the best of it." he chuckled. He strolled her over past a large bush, and behind it sat a large picnic cloth, and a lake. She called his name, as she jumped into his arms. Both of them rolled down on the ground until they landed on the cloth. "I love it!" she proclaimed.

"Wow, look at the stars." smiled Angela. She pointed at the sky, which held the secrets to the Universe, and home to the planets and stars. "I wonder what's up there?" asked David. "Well, Mr Uno said there's a Galactic Kids Next Door, and that there's millions of different kind of species up there." replied Angela. David continued to gaze at the sky. He suddenly took of his shoes and socks, and strolled over to the lake. "Hey silly, what are you doing?" Angela giggled. "A little dip." was all David said. He dipped his feet in, and the cool water consumed him. He hurriedly stripped off his clothes, and jumped into the undersea world below. "David!" shouted Angela. She quickly ran to the edge.

David resurfaced, and Angela puffed out some air. "Great, I almost had a heart attack because of you." she stated, playfully. "Why dontcha come in?" he suggested. "I don't want to. It's probably freezing anyway." she replied. "Why not your feet then?" he asked. She took in some air, and began to take off her shoes. She threw them over to near the cloth. She then rolled her skinny jeans up to her knees, and dipped her legs into the water. There was no rubbish, or jaggy plants in the lake. Just a couple of fish, and a few rocks. "Isn't this nice." laughed David, while he swam over to Angela. She nodded, while relaxing. Suddenly David splashed heavily. "Angela!" he called. She tried to grab his hand, but she was pulled in too. A piece of seaweed must of got him. "Aw god!" she shrieked. She was soaking wet. As she tried to climb out, David took hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Hi." he said, while flashing a smile. She looked frustrated. "David, I'm soaking wet, and all you can say is hi?" she said, with disbelief. "Well, now we can both swim, and be wet." he said, as he moved his eyebrows up and down. "It's so not funny." she stated. He grinned. Both of them gazed at each other. "Well maybe it is." laughed Angela. The pair were laughing together. "We better go since, ya know my dad and all." suggested Angela. Her hair was now ragged. David pulled Angela closer, and kissed her passionately on her lips. She accepted it of course. The moon shone brightly on them, while a shooting star flew across the sky. "Yeah, we better." chuckled David. Angela smirked, and pushed him back into the water.

The pair made their way back home. Both making squeaking noises as they moved their feet. David's arm was around Angela's shoulder. They were both holding the cloth around them. Two of them full of joy and happiness. "Let's take a picture." suggested David. He took out the camera, he had earlier in school. "Were you carrying that earlier?" she asked, while staring at the camera. David chuckled, and snapped a shot of both of them.

Angela opened her front door, and her father looked furious. "Why are you all wet?" he asked annoyed. Angela danced around him, while smiling. "Just up at the lake. It was the best time of my life." she sang. He scratched his head. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Abby laughed. "No, honey. Abby is sure you didn't." she smiled. Hoagie walked back into the living room, as Angela walked towards her room. Abby smiled herself. _Only Teenager Love, that's all Honey,_ she thought.

_**How did you like it? Was it good? Anyway, I sort of typed this real quick, so if there's spelling mistakes, just tell me and I'll sort it another day. Goodbye and goodnight. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	16. Honey Bunny

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Honey Bunny**_

A loud sneeze was heard from upstairs. Kimi wiped her sore nose. She always got colds and flues. She lay on her bed, full of sweat. The covers were half on the bed, and half on the floor. Her mother waddled in, with a bowl of soup. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Kimi stared at her mother. Her messy hair was all over her face, and her red nose shone like Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. "Bad." Kimi replied. Kuki nodded. She placed the soup on her daughter's table, and left without another word. Kimi placed her face into her pillow. Why did she have to get sick on the weekend. Poor Charlie, he'll think she stood him up.

Charlie placed his hands around the hot coffee mug. He was sitting in the Food Court near a small café in the Mall. It was a week before Valentine's Day. His and Kimi's official anniversary. The waitress strolled over to him. "Do you want another one honey?" she asked sweetly. He checked his watch. "Em, no thanks." he said quietly. She nodded her head, and went over to another table. "Where the hell is she?" he said out loud. Nothing in the world would she ever miss this. Was it something he said, was she in danger.. Has Lizzie returned to her ways and taken her. He grabbed his phone and dialled Kimi's mobile. No luck, it was turned off. He huffed grumpily. He decided to call Ben. "What?" grumbled Ben. He was obviously annoyed at him for phoning. Charlie could hear a soft giggle in the background. "Sorry, but do you know where Kimi is?" he asked. "Yeah, she's in the house. If you don't mind I need to get back to.. My video game." he quickly said. Charlie rolled his eyes, as the phone went dead. A girl with long black hair walked by Charlie. She was with a certain sister of his. "Sophie." he called. She immediately turned around, and so did his sister. "Oh, hey Charlie." she smiled. They both stood near his table. "So are you waiting for Chris, or David?" asked Louise. "No, I'm waiting for Kimi." he said, a little bit angrily. "Oh didn't you know, she's unwell. Can't even make it out the front door." replied Sophie. "Oh crud. I knew she wouldn't miss this for anything.. I'm gonna kill Ben." he said furiously. He stood up and left money on the table. He hugged Sophie quickly. He only nodded at his sister. She smirked at him. "I advise you to punch the hell out of my bro. He's been a real pain recently." shouted Sophie. Charlie nodded his head, while he grabbed the pink gift bag from under the table, and ran towards the exit.

"C'mon Lucky time for your walk." called Kuki. Lucky the two year old black Labrador wagged his tail. Kuki grabbed her bright green coloured shawl, and strapped it around her neck. "Won't be long Kimi." shouted Kuki. Kimi groaned. She opened the front door and the pair were down the street towards the park. The door bell rang, and Kimi lazily walked down the stairs.

"Sorry, but I don't want anything." she said, without looking at who it was. "Okay, I'll just go then." smirked a certain boy. Kimi jumped, and placed her arms around him. "I'm so sorry for not calling you or texting you. My phone ran out of battery, and I think Lucky got to it before me." she quickly said. He shook his head, while smiling. She let him inside. "So how are you?" he asked. "Well, other than sneezing and throwing up.. I'm just dandy." Kimi replied. He rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. She snugly placed her head into his chest. She could smell the aftershave she had bought him last year. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

The sound of fighting and gunfire was heard. Kimi jumped, and hugged tightly into Charlie. He chuckled. "We can always change-.." he began, when she cut him off. "No, you've always wanted to see this movie. So we will continue watching it." she commanded. He saluted, while she kissed him on the cheek. The door banged, and her mother walked in. "Aw, hello Charlie." she said, as Lucky jumped up on him. He licked his cheek. "Aw, and hello to you too Lucky." said Charlie. Kimi giggled. "I see you're better now." said her mother sternly. "Em, not really. Charlie came by since it is our anniversary." replied Kimi quietly. "Aw well in that case, Charlie can stay, but only until your dad get's home." Kuki said. She whistled for Lucky, and they both went into the kitchen. Charlie never did once let Kimi go. He was still holding her tight.

"Well, it's time for me to go now." said Charlie sadly. Kimi nodded. They both embraced each other with a kiss. "Oh, I almost forgot." said Charlie. He took out the pink gift bag. Kimi excitedly opened it, and she took out a pink teddy. It was shape as a koala bear. "Aw, it's so cute." she replied. "You shall be Wibble." she said happily. Charlie opened the front door, and Kimi shook. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I've been sick since yesterday, and that was gonna be the day I got you your gift." Kimi sweetly said. He nodded. She kissed him on the cheek. "And you will be called.. Honey Bunny." she giggled. Charlie chuckled, and nuzzled her nose with his nose. "Bye Eskimo." he replied. She stomped her foot. "Just because I played a Eskimo in a play, doesn't mean I am." she said, while crossing her arms. "Well since I'm now Honey Bunny, you have to be Eskimo.. Remember my dad is a lawyer. He wins every time." grinned Charlie. Kimi pouted, and then kissed him for the last time, before shutting the door in his face. "Bye Kimi Cutie pie." he said quietly. He whistled, as he made his way home.

Kimi got on the yellow school bus, along with her two siblings. Christopher, Angela, David, and Madison were already on board. A girl with braces, smiled at Kimi. She smiled back. The girl was holding a pink lunchbox, which she never let go of. She was sitting at the front by herself. "Hey guys." called Ben. He took a seat beside Madison. Sophie quickly sat beside Christopher, while David and Angela were behind them playing a video game. Kimi sat in a seat in front of everyone by herself. The slow downed, and stopped outside a stop, then another until it got to the Uno's. As Kimi was all better now, she could spend time with Charlie, and make up for the last weekend. Louise walked up the steps, and past the girl with braces. "Hey, Louise." smiled the girl. The girl showed her braces. "Hey Naomi." smiled Louise back. Louise continued down the bus, and found her friends near the back. "Hey, what's up." said Christopher coolly. "Nothing." grinned Louise, as she sat down beside Kimi. "Where's Charlie?" Kimi immediately said. "He's ill. He's currently being sick in the toilet at the moment." replied Louise. "Aw, poor baby." said Kimi sadly. Kimi turned to the window. She gave him the flu she had last weekend. Louise rolled her eyes at her. "Have you done the English homework?" asked Madison, while flicking her hair. She stared down at the white folder in her hands. "Shit! I forgot!" shouted Louise, while placing her head in her hands. "It's okay.. He's off anyway.." said Angela, as she never took her eyes off her video game. David was sitting beside her, watching closely. "And how-.. Actually I don't want to know how you know this.." said Louise. "Madison, where's your-.." began Sophie, when Ben jumped in. "Trevor is playing at Ohio High." stated Ben, while grabbing hold of Madison's hand. "Football? Or Soccer?" asked Louise. "Soccer." said Christopher. Kimi didn't really took an interest in the rest of the conversations. She was too busy thinking about the boy she had gave an illness too.

"Hey, Kimi are you listening?" asked Sophie. Kimi shook her head. "What?" she asked quickly. "We're going shopping tomorrow. Wanna come?" Angela asked. Kimi shrugged her shoulders. It was very unusual for her to do that.

Kimi walked into the lunch hall, it was Meatball Mondays. She grabbed her tray, and a tall bottle of orange juice. She went down the line slowly, with her friends behind her. The Lunch Lady slapped the meatballs onto her plate, and some various of vegetables. She made her way through other people, to the group's usual table. Sophie, Angela, David, Christopher, Ben, and Madison soon joined her. "So here's the plan, we act normal around Louise, since Trevor wants to make it a surprise." commanded Ben, while he dug into his meatballs. "Oh Ben, you know I feel guilty when lying to people." Madison commented. "You just have to try." replied Sophie. Madison nodded. "Anyway guys, I'll be right back, Trevor wants me to take him a sandwich to the Janitor's Closet." said Ben, as he took out his phone to read the text. He stood up, and went over to the now small line, to get Trevor a sandwich. He then sprinted towards the closet, before Louise entered the lunch hall.

After eating her food, Madison took out her nail-polish, a sort of light orange. Kimi stared at the colour. "I've ran out of the red one." grumbled Madison. Ben sat down quickly beside Madison. "C'mon Chris let's play that new card game." suggested Ben, as Chris quickly took out a pack of cards. Louise who just came out of a long line, strolled over to the table. "Hey, girl." smiled Angela, as she was listening to music with David. Kimi smiled, as she shared a bar of chocolate with her big sister. Madison was busy painting her nails, while Ben, and Christopher were playing a new game called 'Go-go Po-Po'. (Which involved cards, and you had to make shapes with them in less than 20 seconds) "Hey, Angela." grinned Louise, as she sat beside Madison. Madison shifted in her seat nervously. She didn't dare to look at Louise in her eyes. Louise could sense the tension.

"Is something up?" asked Louise, while she sipped her milk. "No.." lied Madison. She then took a last gulp of her water, and got up. She headed towards the exit. "Madison! Chris we'll finish this later." said Ben, while he ran after his girlfriend. Sophie rolled her eyes, while Christopher tidied the cards up. "We need to go, c'mon Kimi." began David, while he grabbed Kimi's arm, and pulled her away. Angela stood up, and followed behind them. Sophie and Christopher awkwardly sat eating their lunches. Lucky for them, they were nearly done. "Have I done something?" asked Louise. Sophie didn't answer and quickly discarded her rubbish. Christopher shrugged his shoulders, and left with his girlfriend. "This has gotten to be the worst day ever!" shouted Louise, when she got stares off her classmates and couples. The door of the canteen banged shut, as her friends had left her by herself.

"Where are we going?" asked Kimi curiously. "Well, I need to go to the Computer room, with Angela, but you can wait outside if you want?" he asked. She shrugged. "Why say I had to go then?" she said, a little bit furiously. "Well, I didn't want you left with Louise, since you are obviously missing Charlie." he replied softly. Kimi nodded. "Well, since your phone is out of it. You can use mine." said Angela. She gave Kimi her sparkly purple phone, which had some extra buttons than the normal phones. "Thanks." smiled Kimi, while hugging Angela. The pair left Kimi by herself near the lockers, as they made their way towards the Computer room. She dialled Charlie's house number, and the long ringing stopped with a voice on the other end. "Hello?" it croaked. "Charlie!" said an over excited Kimi. Charlie chuckled. "Hey, who's phone are you on?" he asked. "Angela's… Anyway I just want to say sorry for giving you the flu." she said, while sniffling. "It's not your fault, I was bound to get it anyway. You know me, any bug can enter my body." he replied. She giggled softly. "You're bad as me, Honey Bunny." she replied. "I know, we need to stop getting sick, Eskimo." he chuckled. Kimi huffed. "I'm only joking, Kimi Cutie Pie." he said quickly. She smiled, while giggling. They both talked for the rest of the remaining time of Lunch. Next year will be even better.

_**Yay! Another chapter, I'll try getting another up by tomorrow, or the next day. I've still got 24 chapters to do! Which will mean there will be around 40 chapters to this story.. Oh boy, here's hoping I get this done before the Summer. Since I have to complete my other story, and continue my The Game Master story, and start the other three stories. Oh boy have a hell of a year ahead of me. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	17. A Lovely Picnic

_**Chapter 17**_

_**A Lovely Picnic**_

The sun rose high up in the sky. Hoagie groaned, as the sun lit his room through the curtains. His mother stomped into his room. "Wake up lazy bones." she sang, while opening the curtains. He hid his head underneath the covers, just in case he melt in the heat. "Mum!" he moaned. She pulled the covers back, and searched through his wardrobe. "It's Abby's birthday, you better get dress." she commanded. She pulled out a white jacket, a white top, a pair of denim jeans, and sneakers. "But it's only six o'clock." he groaned. "Yes, but isn't it better to be early than late.. Like usual." she said sternly. "Fine, I'll get up in a min." he replied, while placing his face in the pillow. "No, now! Otherwise I'll pour water on you if you fall asleep." she said darkly, while shutting the door. "No, you won't." he whispered softly. He then fell back to sleep a couple of minutes, until a loud crash entered his room. He was soaked wet. "Thanks mum." he said huffily. "Your welcome son. I did warn you." she sang. She then left the room, as Hoagie got changed into his shorts. He had to go for a morning jog, to clear his head.

As Hoagie took in some air, he noticed a large oak tree near a small stream. It was lovely, and peaceful. Animals and insects all lived in harmony near the water's edge. He stared at the large tree, near the top were lots of initials of couples that were there before him. He wiped the sweat off his brow, while received a brilliant idea.

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang Abby's mum and dad, while her sister grumbled the words. "Thanks guys, even though Cree was off tune." smiled Abby, while taking a seat at the kitchen table. Stacks of pancakes and cream were lying in front of her, with a blue birthday candle on top. "Why you-.." began Cree. "Now Cree, be nice to your sister, it is her birthday." commanded her father. "Oui, ou votre allocation sera réduit." replied her mother. (_Yes, or your allowance will be cut_.) Cree swore underneath her breath. Abby laughed. "This is from me and your mum." her father said, while placing a blue and pink wrapped present on the table. She clasped her hands together. A big smile was on her face. She ripped it opened, and inside was a small hand-sized mirror with blue and red diamonds, a pair of cream coloured high-heel shoes, and a navy blue converse shoes. Abby squealed. "These are beautiful." she shouted. She jumped up, and hugged her parents. Her sister rolled her eyes. "This one is from me." she said quietly, while handing her sister a small grey handbag. Abby opened it up, and inside was a pair of light blue denim shorts, and a black t-shirts. "Thanks Cree." smiled Abby. "Don't mention it.. I mean it." Cree said darkly. "Anyway, I have to go to work. Bye kids." said their father. He waved, and grabbed his briefcase and scrambled for the door. Her mother whistled a little tune, and began cleaning the pots. "Just because I'm nice to you today, doesn't mean I've changed. I'll never change." whispered Cree, as Abby smirked. "We'll see about that." she whispered back. Cree stared at her weirdly. "Aw, thanks Cree." Abby said loudly. She then grabbed Cree by the shoulders, and hugged her tightly. "I know my old big sister is still in there." she said. Cree was taken by surprise. Abby quickly gathered her things, and run upstairs.

Hoagie clanked and banged away in his room. His brother Tommy was already on the scene. "Hoagie, what are you doing?" he asked curiously, while trying to get in his room. "Nothing, it's just a present for Abby. Now go away!" he called. Tommy shrugged his shoulders, and was down the stairs to go on the Tommy Mobile. Hoagie jumped when his mother called. "Hoagie, it's nearly noon. Abby will be waiting." she called up the stairs. "In a minute, I'm a little busy." he called back. His mother tapped her foot on the floor. A large hole was being created. Hoagie finally placed down the spanner and hammer. He sighed with relief. "It's ready." he said. He began laughing like a maniac, and lighting struck outside. "That was weird." said his mother. He nervously laughed, and took the gift he had been working on for hours. He grabbed the outfit he was wearing that day, ran to the toilet.

"I could've been a princess, you'd be a king. Could've had a castle, and worn a no, you let me go." sang Abby. She was busy putting on her new clothes, her family had gotten her. "Abby, there's someone to see you!" called Cree excitedly. If Cree was excited, that could only mean one thing. She sprinted down from her room, to the front door. There standing at the doorway was her big brother. Junior. She jumped up and hugged him. "Hey, bro." she said. Cree was leaning on the wall. Their mother walked out from the kitchen. "Junior." she called. She dropped her dish-towel, and hugged him. He was quite tall for a thirty year old. "Hey, mum." he said, while kissing her on the cheek. "I can't stay long Grace is with the kids, at the Hotel up the road." he said quickly. He gave Abby a green gift bag, and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Abby." he grinned. Junior quickly gave Cree a hug, and left before anyone could blink. "He's still as busier as ever." stated Cree. Her mother nodded, and sniffed a little bit. She won't be seeing her little boy until Christmas, and Thanksgiving. Abby eagerly opened her present, inside was a box of earrings, a pair of shades and a small chocolate heart. "Aw, that's so sweet." smiled Abby. A loud knock was heard, and Cree happily opened it. "Oh, it's you." she said grumpily. Hoagie smiled, and waved at Abby. She giggled. She quickly placed her old converses on her feet, and took her shades with her. She was wearing the outfit her sister had bought her, with a white cardigan over it. Hoagie placed a small box in her hand. She gladly opened it. A small red bracelet sat in it. The words: _To my dearest Love. _Was written on it. The bracelet sparkled in the sunlight. A small button was on the side of it. "It's a amazing!" she said, while putting her arms around him. She kissed him softly on the lips. "It get's better." he grinned. He pushed the button, and the bracelet changed into a red watch. Then into a black hair-band. "Wow." said Abby, while not believing what was happening. "That's all it can do." smiled Hoagie sadly. "Well, it's enough. Actually it's more than enough for Abby." Abby lifted Hoagie's chin, so his eyes could stare into her's. "I mean it." she said. He nodded his head. "Shall we go?" he asked. "We shall." she said coolly. Cree almost made a gagging noise. Abby shot her a look, and quickly shut the front door. "I'm so getting her into the Knitting programme for evil Villains." she said more to herself, than to Hoagie. But either way he chuckled.

The couple stopped near the stream, that Hoagie was earlier. They both lay down on a blue cloth, that was sitting on the pastel green grass. Abby yawned, while stretching. "This is so peaceful. Today couldn't get anymore brilliant." she proclaimed. "Well, in fact I have our picnic here, and a little surprise later on." he smiled. She sat up quickly. "Really? What did you make?" she asked. He pulled out a wooden basket, and placed it in front of her. He took out two packet of crisps, a couple sandwiches, a small round blue cake, a bottle of soda and red rose. "For you." he said, while waggling his eyebrows. "If I had my hat." laughed Abby. She took the rose from his hands, and sniffed it. It was fresh, from the fields it came from. (Or from Mrs Beatles garden..) "I love you." said Abby sweetly. She kissed him passionately on the lips. He did not back away from her lips. Soon after finishing their lip-fest, they dig in to the delicious lunch.

"Wanna play a game?" began Abby. "Sure." he smiled. "Okay.. Em, what would you love to be in the future?" she asked. "Well, either a pilot or a inventor, or both." he laughed. "What about you?" he asked. He stared at the slowly descending sun. "Well, I don't know. I really want to travel one day. Maybe go to Africa, and even United Kingdom." she replied, while blushing. He grinned. "I would love to travel. How about I drive you all around the world. We don't need to pay for anything but the fuel." he said. She grabbed hold of his hand. He almost jumped. "Sure, I would love to go with you." she smiled shyly. He turned towards her. "I love you." he said out loud. His pale cheeks turned red. She kissed him on the nose. "I love you too." she said coolly. He chuckled.

"C'mon I need to show you something." he said, while standing up. He pulled her up to her feet, and strolled over to the large tree near the stream. She gasped when she saw what was written. _H.J.P.G Loves A.L. _"Hoagie!" she cried. She ran over to him, and jumped him. They both kiss passionately. Sparks were flying everywhere. "But you missed one thing." she suddenly. He nervously gulped. "What?" he asked quickly. She found a sharp stone, and began scratching into the tree. Like a tattoo, the words stood still on the trunk. _A.L Loves H.J.P.G. _The words were underneath the other one. She then circled it, and wrote: _Forever Baby._ The couple began giggling, and played tag, which ended in a rolling down the grass on top of each other. "This is truly the best birthday ever!" shouted Abby. Hoagie clasped her hand, and softly kissed it. "Just wait until next year!" he demanded. She rolled her eyes, as she stood up from the ground. She then started to run away from the poor boy, who was still sitting on the ground. "Catch Abby if you can." she called. He quickly got up from the ground, while stumping a bit, and ran after her.

_**How did everyone like? Anyway was it a coincidence that the stream led to a certain lake, which was were David and Angela's date place.. I think not! Anyway, I just got an idea for the other story, which will be up probably before Christmas. 'Life as we know it.' I will make it that the tree gets cut down by either Mr Boss or Father who hates the 'stupid Lovey Dobey Tree'. And in the result Abby, Hoagie and some other people protest, but they chop it down. But instead they plant a new tree, which is a Rowan tree. Please enjoy will probably do another, or two or three tomorrow since I have nothing to do. Goodnight. It's 2:15am here!**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	18. Ice cream Crazy

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Ice-cream Crazy**_

"And the winner is…. The un-defeated ice-cream champ. Miss Madison Drilovsky." shouted Trevor into a imaginary micro-phone. "Wow, she's even beaten Chris, and that's saying something." said David out loud. All of the girls cheered for their fellow girl friend. "Right who's next?" asked Madison. "Girl, where do you put it all?" asked Angela. Madison laughed. "Well, when you're an ice-cream addict like me you have to eat it." she replied, while wiping her mouth. "I challenge her." said Ben. He was standing at the doorway leading into the sitting room of the Tree house. "We have a new challenger." called Trevor. Ben rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with." he grinned. Madison smirked. "I couldn't have said it better myself." she replied. Christopher, and Louise went to the fringe to receive the tubs of ice-cream, but a loud beeping noise interrupted them. "C'mon guys. The twins are back, and they are down near the ice-cream Parlour." shouted Charlie. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and ran towards the new improved S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They all clambered on, and Angela pilots them towards their destination.

"Isn't this the life? Stealing little kids' ice-cream." chuckled Susan. "Yes, sister. It is." Rebecca laughed along with her. They began licking some ice-cream cones. A small group of boys who looked nearly seven walked by the two girls. "Hey." said Rebecca. All of them stopped. "Hand us your treats, or we'll shoot." commanded Susan. She was holding a small gun, that looked blue and yellow. They all shook with fear. They handed over the candy, Soda-pop and ice-creams over, which they just bought four seconds ago. "Why do you need so much?.." asked one of them. "Because we can, that's why." laughed Rebecca. Susan began downing the Soda-pop. "Stop right there!" shouted a voice. Susan almost spat out the drink. "Aw look, it's our old friends, Sector V." sneered Rebecca. "Yeah, and we've came to visit you." said Louise, while pointing her gun at them. "How is your mother?.. Is she liking her new room in the Arctic Prison? " laughed Ben. Susan threw the bottle down on the ground hard. "You have no right saying that!" she shouted. "Why?… It's true isn't it?.. I hope she stays in there forever!" shouted Ben. The kids were edging away from the scene, that was spilling out. "Stay there. We'll get your stuff back." commanded Charlie. They nervously nodded their heads. "Sure you will.." said Rebecca sarcastically. Sophie stood near her. She stared at her. "I can assure you, we will." she laughed hysterically. Her friends took a step back away from her. She launched herself onto her, and began to punch, and pull her hair. Susan blasted her gun at her, but Sophie did not budge. "Ah!" screamed Rebecca. Christopher and Ben were laughing uncontrollably, while Charlie scratched his head nervously. "Sophie!" shouted Louise. Sophie suddenly stopped. "What!" she spat, with fire in her eyes. "We are not like them. Please stand up." commanded Louise, as she gave Sophie the look. She quickly jumped off the girl, and ran over to Louise. "Remember the time you fought with Billie and Jordan. Well the police still have your name." Louise whispered. Sophie gulped. She strolled over to her sister. "My turn." whispered Kimi. She giggled, while cracking her fingers. "Oh, and don't forget the police still want to talk to you." said Louise, while pointing towards Kimi. She stared down at the ground, and mumbled something under her breath. Something in Japanese.

Rebecca stood up from the ground. "That thing nearly killed me.. I'll be going to my lawyer!" she shouted. "Weird, how I got the best lawyer in the world… My dad." chuckled Louise. Susan blasted her gun at Louise. Louise ducked, and it hut a small dumpster near a stone wall. "It's butt kicking time!" shouted Trevor. Ben high-fived him. Angela took out a pair of shades, she threw them towards Madison. Madison gladly placed them on. "Don't I look super?" asked Madison. Angela smacked her forehead. "Press the button!" she shouted. Madison did as she was told, and a large lightning bolt type substance shot at the twins. They both jumped high up in the air. "Dammit, you missed them!" shouted Charlie. He wanted to get back to the Tree house, to play his new video game. Christopher, and Ben began throwing water balloons with water, goo and other liquids inside them. They all landed on the ground missing them. "Ever since you locked our parents up, we were thinking.. Why stay good." laughed Susan, mysteriously. "So, to thank you, we're letting our mum out." laughed Rebecca. She pressed a button, and a large explosion was heard. Somewhere in the Arctic Prison, Lizzie was escaping. "They only wanted to distract us!" said a frustrated Louise. She began to call the Moon Base, and other Sectors. "For the love of fried chicken!" shouted David. He grabbed a gun, and a net flew out and wrapped itself around the twins. "Some people need to be somewhere." he said. He threw the gun towards Christopher, as he left to go home for his mother's birthday party. "Well.. That was weird." said Trevor. They all laughed, and a small shutter-craft dropped down from the sky. Everyone sighed a small relief.

"Now, shall we have that competition?" asked Madison. Ben smirked. They were sitting in the Patton's restaurant, called _Francine's_. Sophie, and Kimi brought over the tub of ice-creams. Trevor was holding Louise's hand, while Christopher was holding the stop-watch. "Now, I want a clean fight. No flicking ice-cream on each other, no throwing cutlery, and best of all have fun!" called Trevor. Both of them dug into the different ice-creams.

"After the same result from last time.. Madison takes it yet again!" shouted Christopher. The girls cheered for Madison. "Okay, how do you do that?" asked Ben, as he felt sick. "Well, it's quite simple.. I am use to the cold.. So I can hardly get brain-freezes, and of course I love ice-cream." she giggled. Most of them stared at her unbelieving her answer. "It's true." stated Trevor. Patton, who after a long day behind the cooker came over. "I found this in the back." he said. He handed Madison a small gold medal. "Wow, who is it's?" she asked. "Well, I have no idea it was here, when I bought the place." he replied. He smiled at his daughter's expression. He then turned, and stared down at the floor. "Okay, someone has to clean this up." he commanded. All of them but two sprinted from the booth. "I'm guessing it's you two." he smiled, while handing them a mop, and a bucket. Madison sighed, as Ben grunted. "We're so getting them back!" he whispered angrily. She nodded. As the mopped the floors, a few people walked by. "So, are you busy on Friday night?" asked Ben. "Well, no. But I don't know if my mum has cleared the punishment thing, from when we saved their past selves." she replied honestly. "It's so unfair. We saved their asses, and this is how they repay us.. Unbelievable." stated Ben. He stood up, at the same time as Madison. Their hands touching. Madison giggled, as Ben blushed. "Wanna go back to the Tree house, and watch a movie?" asked Madison. "I would love to.. But my mum just texted me and said I had to get over to the house. Sorry." he replied. He softly kissed her on the cheek, and took the equipment back to the supply closet. He then took hold of her hand, and walked her back to the Tree house. Even though he couldn't spend the rest of the afternoon with her, at least he had a little bit time with her the now. Even though his mother spoiled it, by demanding his presence at his mother's cousin's birthday party. It happened every year. But spending time with Madison was precious. He had to make it up to her tomorrow. Maybe take her to the Cinema, or the Mall. Even though she will pick a romantic movie, he'll just toughen it out and stay with her. Because she was his, and he will never let go of her.

_**What did you think?.. Got ideas for like the next two chapters, well I don't have writer's block for it, that's what I meant. Anyway need to go to bed, got the dentist tomorrow. Love ya, but I have to leave ya. Oh, and I found my movie-maker! I thought it got deleted but I was wrong! Okay, need to seriously go bye. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	19. Picnic For Two

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Picnic For Two**_

"See ya later mate." called Trevor. Christopher waved, as he finished collecting the perfect ingredients for the picnic. He always wondered why picnics were so romantic, but he was still trying to work it out. Ever since Trevor told him, that chicks dig the picnic thing, also he had no idea to do for a date. He began whistling as he entered his house. His mother was hovering, while his sister was playing with her hamster. She had gotten him last year for winning the Science Year.. Yet again. She named him, Herbert. He was a light white colour, with a brown patch on his tummy.

Sophie sang a joyfully tune. Today was her date with Christopher, and nothing will ruin it. She brushed her raven back hair. She felt like Snow White with the pale complexion and long black hair. She sighed a sigh of relief. "Hey, sis." giggled Kimi. Charlie was right behind her. "Oh hey." she said happily. "Date?" asked Charlie, while noticing Sophie's outfit. She was wearing a pink dress with light yellow polka-dots, but the shoulders were light blue. "Yeah, and Chris is coming soon." sang Sophie. Kimi laughed, as she took hold of Charlie's hand and wandered off to her bedroom. Her father was hot on her heels. No daughter of his will leave her bedroom door closed, with a _boy_. Not in his house. Kuki quickly dragged him back down stairs before he could do anymore damage. Sophie just loved her _normal_ family.

Christopher knock on Sophie's front door. He was wearing blue denim jeans, a yelow and red top which had a black guitar on it. She jumped down the stairs, making a horrid racket. But at the door she gracefully opened the door. "Hey." she said, while kissing Christopher's cheek. He grinned. "C'mon we need to go, I have the picnic." he smiled, as he held a picnic basket. Sophie squealed, and the pair of them were off. "Isn't it nice to be young." sighed Kuki. Wally shrugged his shoulders. "well, when were their age, you were pregnant and I had to leave for University." he replied. (Spoiler for my next story) "Yes, but I feel so old now." she said quickly. "Well Kooks, that is how life is. It's cruel, but that's just the way it is. Anyway you're only thirty seven." he replied while turning off the television. He grabbed hold of Kuki's waist and wheeled her around. She fell onto his lap. "Gotcha." he chuckled. Kuki giggled, as she kissed him softly on the lips. A squeal was heard from a near by room. Hailey and Zack must have awoken from their slumber. "Mummy's coming." called Kuki. She quickly ran towards the room. Wally groaned. He must be cursed, because every time he tried to be romantic the twins always scream. He was beginning to think his three year-old twins were plotting something against him.

Sophie sat down on the grass. Children were playing on the swing park. An old man was giving out bread to the birds, and some swans were swimming around in the large pond. "This is my favourite spot." she proclaimed. She lay down on the green mat. Christopher handed her a sandwich. "I know, that's why we're here." he replied softly. She nuzzled against him. "You're so warm." she said. He chuckled. The sun was still high up in the air, but he did not care. He was enjoying the brilliant time. Everything was peaceful, and in balance with each other. He lay back, while chewing on his jam sandwich. Their sitting area was near a large tree, which held apples. A few tried to pick them, but no one was able to reach them. They were all high up in the tree. "I'm really in a mood for an apple." stated Christopher. "Well, why don't you try it, Chris the Brave?" she replied, while laughing at the name she gave him. "Well, maybe I will." he laughed. He then stuck his tongue out at her, as he got up from the ground. He strolled over to the tree. It stood in front of him, like an enemy, he had to take it out. He jumped and tried to get the lowest hanging apple that dangled. But he did not prevail. Chris then tried to climb up the tree, but somehow the tree's trunk was slimy. He walked pack to Sophie. She was laughing, while some passer-bys were giggling too. "It's so not funny." he said. "I beg the differ." she replied. He then launched himself at her, as he tickled her. She squealed, as he chuckled.

"That is so un-fair that mum is making us stay with _him_!" demanded Rebecca. "I know I hate them as well, but at least she's happy. And he is our step-dad." replied Susan. "Don't say that. He will never be our step-dad. He's just a guy mum likes! And she's obviously confused!" Rebecca shouted. A few passer-bys stared at her. Susan nervously scratched the back of her head. "Well, I guess I need to go pack." she said. She then walked away from Rebecca, and went towards her house. Rebecca began kicking a can. It was now crushed like ash. She had a very powerful kick. "Stupid Herbie! Stupid fancy house!" shouted Rebecca. She noticed a familiar pair of couple sitting near a tree. She grinned, as she came up with a wicked plan. "So, what do you wanna do after this?" asked Sophie. "To be honest I don't mind sitting here all night." replied Christopher. "Yeah same, well until like ten.. After that it will get cold." smiled Sophie. She kissed him softly on his lips. "Well, well, isn't it the perfect couple." said a voice. Sophie jumped. "Oh, it's just you Rebecca.. Wait where is your sister?" asked a curious Christopher. "She's in the house." replied Rebecca. "So, what do you want?" asked Sophie. She knew today, would have something ruining it. Last month it was her being stuck in a taxi, which never stopped until outside of Cleveland. The guy did not understand English. The month before that she broke her leg, so she couldn't go swimming, and then the one before that was terrible. She was grounded for being drunk, and calling her father a .. well a very bad word. "Just saying hello." Rebecca replied sweetly. Sophie eyed her up. She was up to something. "Anyway, need to go. I have a suitcase to pack." Rebecca said. She gave Sophie a hug. Christopher sat staring the pair. Sophie almost choked on her packet of crisps. "Anyway bye." she said. She then skipped off happily. "Did she have a meltdown or something?" asked a shocked Chris. Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "I need to burn this dress now!" she cried. Christopher began chuckling. He just loved his girlfriend. Everything was peaceful, until..

"That was brilliant." said Rebecca out loud. She held her suitcase in her hand. She was going to get them back, once and for all. They will defiantly be getting grounded for a life-time. "What did you do?" asked her mother. She was standing outside the new house. "Nothing.." lied Rebecca. "You better not lie to me. I don't want anymore trouble from you, or your sister. And if you've started another fight with Nigel Uno's daughter, I swear to God I will ground you for a month." said Lizzie furiously. "Well, it's only a prank. And that fight I rightfully won. She cheated." Rebecca replied quickly. "It better be on anyone but the Sector V kids, or I will behead you." she said. Herbie called from the kitchen. "Coming darling." she shouted sweetly. She stood up from the little white bench, which was seated on the porch. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Let me take that off you." she said sweetly. She pulled the suitcase into the house, with her daughter behind her. Susan was in the living room playing a video-game on the television. Herbie gave Lizzie in trouble for moving the suit-case, since she was seven months pregnant. "I see you're getting comfortable." stated Rebecca. "Well, it's much nicer here, than home. At least Herbie isn't a drunk, and the T.V is still here." snapped Susan. Rebecca stood staring at her sister. She never snapped back at her. Ever. "At least Dad cares for us!" Rebecca shouted. "And what Herbie doesn't?.. He's always nice, and kind to us. Dad only is nice to us when it suits him!" screamed Susan. Rebecca shook her head violently. "You're wrong! Dad is a better man, than he will ever be! He's nice, has a good job and he's good looking!" screamed Rebecca. She sprinted out of the house, before her mother could waddle in to see what was going on. Susan had tears in her eye. She rarely cried in front of her mother, but since she changed she could share everything. "Mum, it's all my fault!" she cried. Herbie dished out the dinner, as Susan cried her heart out on her mother's shoulder.

"I guess we need to go now." suggested Christopher. It was nearly eight, and it was pitch black outside. "Yeah, since we don't have a torch." she replied softly. She grabbed his hand, while he held the basket in the other. A police siren sounded, and stopped. They stood still. The police officer walked over to them. Sophie was about to grab a juice from the basket, when the officer alerted other officers on his walkie-talkie. "I've found the picnic basket thieves. They're at the pond." he said. Christopher ran with Sophie towards the exit. The officer ran after them, as he fired his gun. "Rebecca knew we would be here! That is why she was all friendly! It makes sense now! She sets us up!" whispered Sophie. The pair of them were running threw gardens now. The officers were now running after them. "Yeah, I thought that too. I need to call Louise. She might have some ideas to help us." replied Chris. Sophie nodded, and the pair darted around a corner, and hid in a bush.

_**How did you like it? Rebecca is quite evil.. But is it all of her parents' faults?.. Anyway I'm typing this very fast, since I'm tired and I need to get up early tomorrow, so Ta-Ta, and goodnight. Here's hoping I sleep.. I've watched Paranormal Activity 3, since I thought it was batman.. But nooooo it had to be Paranormal Activity 3! Aw well, I will chant some chants, and try to protect myself, okay goodnight x.**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	20. True Feelings

_**Chapter 20**_

_**True Feelings**_

Raven tied her long brown hair into bunches. She placed her white-framed glasses over her nose. She was getting ready for her date with Fran. Fran was a boy with dark blonde hair, he was also part of the chess team, and running team. She hummed a tune, as she chose her outfit for the day. A light pink top, a sort of peach colour, which showed off her shoulders, and a pair of light blue jeans. On the floor, beside her wardrobe was white flip-flops. "Breakfast!" called her mother. She thumped down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. Raven's green eyes peered around the room. Her mother, Lilly was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon, while her brother was eating cereal. He had his feet on the other chair. "Marcus." warned his mother. He quickly took his feet off the chair. Raven grabbed a plate from the cupboard, her mother piled on the food. "This looks great." smiled Raven. "So, what do you have plan today?" asked her mother. "Well, Fran and I are going to the cinemas. We're going to see that new comedy." grinned Raven. Her mother nodded her head, she then head out of the room to wake Tommy. Marcus munched away at his food, not daring to look at his sister. "Is there something wrong?" she asked curiously. Marcus shook his head quickly. The silence remained. The tension in the air was thick. As thick as stone. I don't think a knife could even break it. "Okay, what's up." demanded Raven. She slammed down her empty plate, and cutlery. "Nothing." replied her brother. "No, seriously you're pissing me off!" she shouted. Marcus groaned. "Okay, it's Fran's status on M-Face." said Marcus softly. "What about it?" Raven said, with nerves. "He's changed his status to single, and he's already trying to ask Gemma out." he replied. "Let me see!" she screamed loudly. Marcus jumped, and handed her his phone. She quickly went to Fran's profile. "That bastard!" shouted Raven. Tears fell down her cheeks. She thought she had finally found love, and not get her heart broken, but as always she was wrong. She handed back the phone, and sprinted up stairs. Her father was truly now awake. A beautiful day, turned into a disaster in an instant.

Roy slapped the baseball onto his wall. It bounced, and landed in his right hand. His baseball cap was turned to the side, so he could see better. His dark red fringe flipped out to the side, it made him look even more cool. "Will you stop that!" shouted his younger sister Nellie. She was the second youngest. She was busy brushing her pet rabbit, Berry, as well as wearing her pet snake Nuka around her neck. Roy ignored his sister, and began banging again. Alan, the oldest sibling strolled into his little brother's room. "See you later, going to meet Luna." Alan grinned. He waved goodbye to his brother, while he went towards the stairs. John, the third oldest walked by Roy's room. "Hey, wanna keep it down. Scott's trying to sleep, and Mum's knackered, she doesn't need him waking up." said John. Roy smiled, and placed the ball down. "So, when are you going to meet up with Gail?" asked a very curious Roy. John blushed, as he shut his brother's door. "Works every time." smirked Roy. He took out his phone and went onto the M-Face. "What the hell?" he asked. His best friend, Raven has currently added a status to sad, and depressed. He dialled her phone-number, and awaited for her voice. "What is it!" she snapped. Her nose was running. "What's the deal with the status?" asked Roy. "Well, since I got ready for a lovely date today, Mr I'm-too-popular dumped me!" she cried, into a tissue. "What Fran? The air-head?" asked Roy. He almost laughed. "Yes!" shouted Raven. Her mother shouted in the back-ground. "Keep it down!" she said. Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, he's an asshole if you ask me. I never liked him." proclaimed Roy. "Sorry Roy, but I'm not in the mood for rants. If you excuse me, I have to get some more ice-cream." sniffed Raven. The line went dead, and Roy was left sitting in his bedroom alone. "That prick! I need to get him to go back out with her, before she becomes like this for weeks." he said out loud. He stood up from his bed, and was about to make his way to the door, when a thought struck his mind. If Fran has dumped Raven, maybe it's a chance for him to tell her, his true feelings. "But she'll rather go for a prick like him, than me." he said sadly. His sister sat at the door. "How would you know, if you haven't asked her." she said. "Nellie, stop listening to my conversations with myself." Roy said, as he punched his door lightly. "Do you know how crazy that sound from your mouth." Nellie said, while laughing. She stood up from the ground and went to her room. Roy began thinking of ways to tell Raven, but they all ended in disaster, maybe he wasn't meant to tell her.

"Rae get up!" banged Raven's oldest brother, Tommy (Junior). He was already for school, with his blue t-shirt, and grey shorts, that stopped at his knees. "No!" she shouted. He walked into her room, and pulled the covers off. "What if I was naked, you idiot!" she screamed, while crying into her pillow. "Well lucky you aren't, otherwise I would be dead." he replied. He opened her wardrobe, and grabbed a white top, a grey cardigan and blue denim shorts. "Now get dress! He's only a boy, you'll get over him." he demanded. She rolled her eyes, as she cried more. Her mother pinched the top of her nose. After hearing the next-door neighbour's dog bark all night, she needed a lie down. "Please get up." she asked nicely. Raven did not move. "Raven Penny Gilligan move your ass, before I kick it." she shouted. The headache worsened. Lilly almost fell down onto Raven's carpet. Raven jumped up from her bed, and grabbed hold of her mother's arms. "Mum, are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Not enough sleep I suppose." her mother replied. Raven nodded, and took her to her bedroom. When her mother was back in her bed, Raven strolled back into her room and got changed. "You're going to miss the bus!" shouted Marcus. Raven sprinted down to the stairs, got a bit of burnt toast, and ran to the bus. She munched on the bus, with stares on her. "Hey." said Roy. Raven sat a seat behind him. Fran walked on the bus, linking hands with Gemma. Raven almost threw her toast at him. "Now, now. Toast is not the answer." laughed Roy, as he took turned towards her. "Yeah, whatever." she said grumpily. The bus stopped outside the High school, and hundreds of students piled into the building.

The classroom was no longer empty. Many students strolled into the Maths classroom. "Hey, Fran." smiled a girl, with braces. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a pony, with a bow. "Hey." he replied coolly. Gemma however growled at the girl. No other girl was going to take her man. Her black top stopped above her stomach, and showed off her blue sparkly belly-button piercing. Raven took in some air. She couldn't stand it any longer. She was about to say something to Gemma, when Roy stopped her. "I have something to tell you Raven." said Roy. He grabbed her hand, and took her over to the window. "I've been in love with you for so long, I can't remember." he whispered into her ear. She stood still. "Really?" she asked, while shaking. "Yes." he said, as he nodded. "Is this a joke?" she asked. Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Nope. I love the way you get angry, every time Marcus beats you at video-games. I love your long brown hair, that sways in the sun beautifully. And above all I love your smile, it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." he replied, as he pulled her chin up, so her eyes could stare into his. "Do you promise?" she asked, as she blushed. A few students stared at them, wondering what was happening. "I promise, and I won't break your break like Mr dickhead over there." he whispered back. She giggled, as the teacher walked into the classroom. Roy quickly kissed her on the lips. She of course responded back. "These are for you." he whispered, as he kissed her cheek. He walked over to his seat, while Raven slowly made her way back to hers. A small box of chocolates, which were heart-shaped laid in her hands. "I love you too." she said to herself, as the teacher began the lesson. A few ignored him, while others took full notice and jotted down the equations. _I now truly know what my real feelings are. Roy watch out, because I'm a handful when it comes to being someone's girlfriend_, thought Raven. She silently laughed to herself. Oh boy, Roy will have to show what she means to him, and it won't be easy, she is one Drama Princess.

_**How was it?.. Anyway I will be going back to school this Tuesday, so I'm guessing I didn't finish this story then.. Aw well, so without further ado I would like to say that I have finished this chapter, even though it's short, but tough that's the way it goes. Also, thought of great ideas for my story, Dumbledore's story, which is about a girl before Harry was born, was suppose to be the one to retrieve a certain book for the Dark Lord, but after complications she turns into the Phoenix, Fawkes. Dumbledore calls her a him, because she somehow either gets to be born again, or he says that so Voldemort, and her Aunt wouldn't come looking. But it's Harry telling the story, to his young son, who is a day or a week away from going to Hogwarts. Anyway please review, and tell me if you like the sound of my Harry Potter story?.. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	21. Surprised Visit

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Surprised Visit**_

Virginia yawned. Her hair flowed from her head. It was quite messy, a dark colour. She stretched out her sore limbs. Sleeping in an awkward position for the whole night, can do serious damage to her limbs. She grabbed a long black top, and a pair of grey leggings. On her feet she had her white fluffy bunny slippers. She skipped down the stairs merrily. Her mother was sipping a hot cup of Joe. Her father was reading the Newspaper. "Grab a bowl of cereal, you'll be late for school." grumbled her father. "Thanks for the nice greeting." she rolled her eyes. "Please get to school, before your grandmother gets here. She's quite a chatterbox." said her mother. Virginia quickly ate her cereal. A loud was heard. "It's only me." called Virginia's grandmother. Virginia hurriedly ran to the back door. Her parents' groans were heard, when the old lady began to tell them about her trip to India. Virginia had luckily placed her dark grey converse shoes in her school bag. She slipped off the slippers and replaced them with the trendy shoes.

Loud barks were heard from everywhere. A few dogs had been accidentally released from the Pound. "_Please don't be alarmed. They are __**mostly **__friendly_." said the News reporter on the Radio. "_Now for the weather, with Colin Heyburn_." he said. The bus driver nearly made the bus collide with a bulldog. It was running across the road, from a angry Police Officer. "Dumb Pooch." the bus driver said. He combed his fingers through his dark greasy hair. "It's their own faults. The dogs only want some freedom." said a girl, with pink highlights in her hair. She was wearing rainbow coloured clothes, and Oozy Osborne styled sunglasses. Her friend, who wore a Peace sign around his neck nod in agreement. "I really miss the kids." whispered Rachel. Kuki almost cried again. "I know how you feel." she said. Abby shook her head, while smiling. "Guys it's not like they are gone forever, we will meet them again real soon." Abby replied, while feeling a little be sad. After defeating Lizzie, and her future self and husband, the children were forced to go back home. If only they could stay in contact. "Let's talk about something else." suggested Nigel. He was currently checking his communicator. He was sure there was going to be another mission.. Soon. "Will ya put that thing down! It's getting really annoying." demanded Wally. Nigel took a deep breath, before placing it in his pocket. Fanny grumbled underneath her breath. Patton smirked. "What, and you can do better.. Sure." he said. Fanny's cheeks turned red. "I sure can. Even better than a STOOPID BOY!" she shouted. They had started the argument from earlier yet again. Virginia entered on the bus. Her stop was the very last one. She took a seat near Fanny. "Hey." she smiled at the group. They all waved back. "So, what time is the KND dance tomorrow night?" asked Hoagie, as he was always forgetful. "It starts at quarter past seven." replied Rachel. The bus slowed down and everyone got off. Virginia quickly hurried towards her locker, Bartie will be waiting. The group exited off the bus, and began chatting near the gates.

"Is everyone excited about the dance?" asked Numbuh 3, with glee. "Yeah girl. Numbuh 5 can't wait." replied Numbuh 5. The two girls went a head of the boys, while discussing about their dresses. "So, Numbuh 1 who are ya asking to the dance?" asked Numbuh 4. "I don't know yet." replied Numbuh 1.

"Is it a certain supreme leader, by any chance." said Numbuh 2, while he and Wally snickered. "Maybe, and anyway why do you care?" replied Numbuh 1, while lowering his sunglasses to meet with Wally's emeralds. "Because, just in case we go after the same girl." he replied. "I don't think, I'll be asking Kuki to the dance." replied Nigel.

"I didn't say Kuki." replied Wally. "I know, you don't have to." replied Nigel, while Hoagie chuckled. "Right, since the girls are far ahead we can be honest. Deal?" said Hoagie, while putting his hand out. "Deal." said both Wally and Nigel, while putting their hands on top of Hoagie's. "Ok, so tell us the truth." said Hoagie, while referring to Nigel. (They all took their hands away) Nigel looks left to right, while making sure no one could hear. "Ok, I want to ask Rachel to the dance, but I don't know if she wants to go with me." he said, while blushing. "Oh ok. Now your turn Wally." said Hoagie. "Well, every time I ask Kuki to the dance, fly boy keeps interrupting." replied Wally, while thinking of ways to kill that guy. "I'll sort both of them out." replied Hoagie, while he walked in front of them.

"Hold up!" shouted Wally. They both grab Hoagie by his collar, while yanking him back.

"What?" asked Hoagie, while rubbing his sore neck.

"We told you, who we are asking to the dance…" began Nigel, when Wally finished his sentence.

"Now you spill!" ordered Wally.

"Ok, ok. I'm thinking of asking Abby." replied Hoagie, while looking at his feet. Both Wally and Nigel grinned, while looking at each other.

"We knew it!" shouted Nigel and Wally in unison.

"Shh. The girls might…." began Hoagie, when Kuki came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys. Didn't you hear the bell? It just rang like a minute ago." replied Kuki, while grabbing Wally's hand.

"Where ya taking me?" asked Wally, while being pulled into the school.

"We have first and second together." smiled Kuki. Wally said goodbye to the rest of them, while the pair went to their class.

"Did he tell you, that he's asking Kuki to the dance?" asked Abby, while walking into the school with the two boys. Both Hoagie and Nigel nodded their heads.

"Well Numbuh 5 advises him to make his move quick. Otherwise Ace, will get her." she said, while she left to go to her class. Both of the boys said bye, and left to go to their class.

Virginia and Bartie began to walk to their first class, Science. "So, are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Virginia asked sweetly. "I don't think so." he replied softly. "Why, and if you were we could go together?" she asked. He gulped nervously. "C'mon, we'll be late." he replied quickly. He walked fast into the class. The confused girl stared at her friend. What was up with him, and why was he not going.. She took her seat beside the boy from the bus, who was wearing the Peace sign necklace. He smiled at her. She was pretty sure he was not a KND operative, but she was going to make friends with him either way. "Hey, Jaco." smiled Virginia. She placed her bag on the table. The boy only looked at her strangely. "When do you usually say hey to me?" he asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to be friends." she said quietly. He rolled his eyes. "I don't be friends to tree-cutters. I'm nice to everyone, but I'm only friends with people who understand the environment." he replied. She gaped at him. When has he ever been like this.. He must be in a bad mood. Someone probably got caught binning a recyclable product. The rest of the lesson was quiet and awkward. As bell rang, Virginia quickly went towards Bartie. "What's up?" she asked. He quickly gathered his books. "I don't want to ask you to the dance." he said softly. She looked hurt, and disappointed. H is eyes turned a sad shade of blue. "No, it's not what it sounds-.." began Bartie. "I know exactly what it sounds like." she said, with hurt in her eyes. A tear rolled down her eyes. "You could've just said no." she whispered. Virginia hurried to her next class. Bartie tried to catch her, but she was lost in the sea of students in the corridors.

"I can't believe him!" cried Virginia. It was next day, and she was forced to stay in her house. She couldn't humiliate herself for turning up dateless. She punched her pillow. "Why Bartie! Why break my heart!" she screamed. Her parents were both out with her grandmother. She insisted on taking them out, since they're letting her stay for the week. A loud knock was heard from down stairs. She quickly ran to the door. She opened it slowly. Bartie stood in front of her. "What do you want1" she shouted. Her eyes were now red. "I've came to say sorry. And that you got it all wrong." he said. He was wearing a tux, with a blue bow-tie. He still wore his white baseball cap. "Are you actually going to the dance.. So you clearly didn't want to go with me." she sniffed angrily. "No, I'm not going to the dance at all. I was going to ask you out on the date.. But since you went in a mood with me, I've come to say sorry." he said quickly. He blushed, as he handed her a chocolate heart on a stick. "Sorry.. And do you really mean it?" she asked. He nodded his head. She smiled. "Is the offer still standing?" she asked, while smirking. His eyes brightened up. "Of course." he replied. She sprinted upstairs, and grabbed a black dress since she was dressed in shorts, and a t-shirt. She then came back down, wrote a note for her parents and left with her love. Bartie Stork.

"Sorry.. But sometimes I overreact." she said softly. She held onto his arm. "And I'm not really good at explaining things." he replied sweetly. She hugged into his hug, and the twelve year olds walked towards a restaurant near the beach. The sky was lit by the bright stars, that sat next to the moon. The moon had many colours escaping outwards. A certain KND dance was being held there, on a top-secret-kid-filled Moon Base. "Who needs a dance, when you have a date." laughed Bartie. Virginia giggled, as the waiter showed them their table.

_**So tired, and for once I have complicated this chapter before 12 o'clock in morning! Record for me! Usually I would finish this by 1 or 2! Anyway, I might upload another chapter tomorrow, or start another tonight since I've got enough time. Goodnight, and sweet dreams everyone. **_

_**From Littlemissfg.**_


	22. Misunderstood

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Misunderstood**_

Mushi groaned. Her sister was describing her honeymoon. Her husband, Wally had to leave for University. Everyone was still amazed that he passed his exams. "And then we went to the most beautiful beach ever." said Kuki. Her mother nodded her head. It was her day off. Their father on the other hand was working hard at the office. "That's lovely dear. When will Wally be back?" asked their mother. "I don't know, but he promised near the end of this month." squealed Kuki. Mushi rolled her eyes. She had enough of her big sister's ramblings. She exited the room, and went to her own.

Her walls were painted a lime green, with black prints of flowers all over the place. Cream coloured curtains hung around the window. She stared out of it. She wanted to escape. Children were playing in the sun rays, adults were chatting together. Teenagers.. Well they can never make their minds up, if they want to stay in or out. Complicated things aren't they… She banged the window. When will he ever get here..

"You're late." stated Mushi. She was standing near the tree in her backyard. Sandy had just returned from a concert. He stood beside her. "Better late, than never." he smiled. Mushi grinned. He was her ticket to happiness. After her mother grounding her, he was there for her. Ever since her big sister placed her in that cell in the Arctic Prison. Sandy was always there. "C'mon my bride." he smirked. She stuck her pierced tongue at him. He grabbed hold of her hand, and jumped over the fence. "Your sister is away with that _boy_ again." said Kuki's mother emotionless. "Finally." smiled Kuki. Her mother stared at her. "I have big news.. I'm a couple weeks pregnant." screamed Kuki. Her mother stared at her. Her nineteen year old daughter who just got married a couple of weeks ago, is now pregnant.. This month was just too stressful for her. "Really?.. How do you know?" her mother stammered. "I took a test. It's came up positive and I've been feeling a little bit under the weather." squealed Kuki. Kuki danced around the living room. She began to sing, but her mother did not move. "Isn't this all a bit quick?" her mother asked. "No, mum I'm happy. Aren't you happy for me?" Kuki asked. She was knew the answer. No! You will have to abort it.. Blah blah.. She held the tears back. "Of course.. I'm just worried about telling your father. And does Wally know?" replied the now smiling mother. "Em, not yet.. I'll wait until he visits this month." grinned Kuki. She threw her arms in the air, and began singing yet again. "I'm having triplets." she sang. Her mother thought she was mad. She would never have triplets. Twins maybe, but triplets?.. It wasn't in their genes. If only she knew…

"Are you okay?" asked Mushi. Sandy had fell over cardboard boxes. "Yeah. But seriously the ones at number 21, should totally move these." laughed Sandy. Mushi began giggling. "What's in here anyway?" asked a very curious Mushi. She opened one of the boxes, and a blue and green pair of trousers, and two vases lay inside. "Wow.. Someone call the fashion police." laughed Mushi. She held up the horrible looking trousers. They had splashes of weird looking flowers all over them. "Who the heck would wear them?.. You would need to be on crack to buy these." chuckled Sandy. A man, with blonde short hair, stood at the door of number 21. "Hey you, get away from them!" he shouted. Mushi stood up, and ran with Sandy. They dropped the trousers on the pavement, before disappearing into some bushed. The man who thought it was pointless to chase them, picked up his old 70s trousers and placed them in the box once again. "Wasn't he Mister Plumcheeks?" asked a puffed out Sandy. "Yeah.. He's lost weight.. Wow." laughed Mushi. The pair slowly made their way down the loping hill. The school sat down at the bottom of it.

"What do you want to do?" asked Mushi. Sandy shrugged his shoulders. They were both lying on a patch of grass, outside someone's house. "How about we have some fun?" suggested Sandy. Mushi smirked. "What kind of fun?" she asked. "Prank calls." he replied. Mushi nodded her head. "Who first?" asked Sandy. "I know who." replied Mushi, who had an evil look on her face.

A loud 'brrrring' was heard through out the house. A boy, with a hat and goggles answered the phone. "Ello?" he said quickly. "Hello, my name is TinyMoe. I am the owner of the garage down the road. I am just phoning to say you have won a car." said a male voice. "Really?" asked Hoagie, excitedly. He stared at the rusty bits on his car. "Who's that?" asked Abby. She was listening to her IPOD. "Contest thingys." was all Hoagie said. "So where do I pick the car up?" asked Hoagie. "Car?" asked the person. "Yes, the car I have won.." replied Hoagie. "Sorry. But I do not work with cars." he replied. "But you just said-…" began Hoagie. "Are you calling me a liar?" shouted the voice. "No.. But you did-.." Hoagie began a sentence yet again. "I will not have this betrayal. You are fired! You won't be able to work in this town ever again!" shouted the voice. The line was cut dead, and Hoagie just stood with his mouth opened. "What happened?" asked a curious Abby. "I was either pranked… or the guy was a complete nutter and wasn't taking his medication." said a shock-ridden Hoagie.

"That was priceless!" shouted Mushi. She was in tears of laughter. "Want to try one now?" asked Sandy. "Why not.. It's too much fun." she said. She grabbed Sandy's mobile phone, and dialled a number. "Hello?" said a voice. Mushi almost busted out laughing. "Hello, Harvey." said Mushi. She breathed heavily into the phone. "Who is this?" asked Harvey. He shook with fear. "I am Horror, from your dreams." said Mushi, in an evil voice. Harvey's spine had chills going up and down it. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'm going to torture you, until you die from fright. I will be introducing myself shortly." Mushi replied. "Okay.. Is this Lee?" asked Harvey. "No.. I am Horror. I'm in your closet." she replied. Sandy tried to keep in a laugh, but it was a little bit hard. "No you're not…" shivered Harvey. "Are you sure.. Why don't you check." grinned Mushi. "Fine!" shouted Harvey. Mushi opened her mobile, and typed in a code. A loud bang was heard on the other side of the phone, and screaming was even louder. "What did you do?" laughed Sandy. "I gave him a little fright." giggled Mushi. She closed the phone, and turned towards her boyfriend. "Wanna do something better?" asked Mushi. "What?" Sandy answered back through chuckles. "Let's do something _special_ for the school." grinned Mushi. Sandy smirked.

Glass littered everywhere. Paint was spread all over the walls. The words: _Justice _and _Revenge_, was printed. "This is suicide." shouted Sandy. Mushi shook her shoulders. "That's what all the popular kids get. Also the teachers who don't see the bullying happening!" shouted Mushi. Sandy nodded his head. He threw toilet rolls all over the gym hall, and corridors.

"What the hell?" said Principal Greyburn. He stood up from his office chair, and sprinted out towards the hall. A CD was playing loud, metal music. He covered his ears. "Who the hell did this?" he asked. He stared at the broken windows, toilet paper covered chairs and corridors, damaged walls and other horrible stuff. "When I find out who-.." he began. He stared down at the floor. A purple phone lay beside a can of green paint. "Gotcha Sanban." he said loudly. He sprinted towards the exit, and found the gruesome twosome sitting on the grass. "You two!" he shouted. They both seemed like they were bored. "Come in and clean this up!" he spat. Mushi ignored him. "Or I will personally smash this." he said. He held up a phone. Mushi quickly stood up. "If you do.. You will be sorry." growled Mushi. "C'mon." commanded Sandy. He took her hand, and guided her into the school.

"You will clean all of this up, and then after that, you will be helping to paint this all over again. Your detentions will be increased to two whole months. Also your parents will notified about this! You're lucky I'm not expelling you both!" shouted Mr Greyburn. He handed them both a shovel and a wooden broom. They were standing in the gym hall. As he slammed the door, small bits of glass shattered all over the floor. "That was the best ever!" whispered Mushi. "Yeah. Wanna do this next week?" he asked. Mushi pushed him. "No.. We need new targets.. We can't just keep going for him.. He looks like he's about to kill us." giggled Mushi. Sandy took hold of her hand. "Where ever you go. I go." he replied. She smiled. The girl pulled him into a tight hug. Her sister was really rubbing off her. "I love you." she said, with tears. Sandy smiled. "Dido." he replied.

_**How did you like it? Another update from Fiona. Anyway I must get to bed.. I have to wake early in the morning, because I'm going out with the folks, and seeing my grandparents later on. Lots to do tomorrow. Goodnight. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	23. Valentine's Day

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Valentine's Day**_

A soft breeze flew through the air. A chill spread up Wally's spine. His snores were heard from his bedroom. The sun shone through his curtains, knowing it would annoy him much more. "Cruddy sun." he moaned. He turned in his bed, and slept on the other side. A few loud steps were heard running up the stairs. "Wally!" cried Joey, while banging on his big brother's door. He was now four. Five in a couple of weeks. The boy who was nearly thirteen groaned louder. "Joey, please annoy mum." he shouted. But the small boy kept hitting it. "If you don't stop that, I'll cruddy throw you from my window." he shouted. Joey giggled, and opened the door. He threw a dodge ball at his brother's head, and Wally immediately sprung up and ran towards him. Their mother sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Boys." she said, as she blew the steam away from the beverage.

"Green.. Or purple?" said Kuki in the mirror. She was picking out her outfit for today. Today was going to be a special day. She squealed with excitement. She placed a green top over a pair of black skinny jeans. She looked really pretty, with her hair pinned back with a black hair band. Her pierced ears could be seen, with little dolphin shaped studs. Her sister and Sandy were playing a Kingdom game, or whatever it was called these days. Kuki admired her figure in the mirror. She looked perfect for today. She was going to give Wally a valentine's card, and gift. She just couldn't wait to see the joy in his eyes once again. The gleam that flicks back and forth. She couldn't wait. She picked up the wrapped gift, and danced around the room with it. Her father called her down, before going to work. She had to get breakfast, before she left for the tree house. Today was going to be a busy day.

Since Nigel had left almost a year ago, Abby stood at the command board. No missions today. She touched the sunglasses, that she swore she would never wear. The only person to wear them was Nigel, he was the true leader, not her. Hoagie stared at Abby. She has been a little bit antisocial since Nigel left. He touched her shoulder. "C'mon, I have something for you." he smiled. She slightly smiled. Hoagie dragged her towards the kitchen, where a small parcel stood on the counter. "What's that?" she asked. "I thought since you've been feeling low, I would get something nice for ya." he replied. She excitedly opened the parcel. A weird looking plant stood inside, with a purple and red flowers which were blooming. "Where did you get this?" she asked. "Well, I had a little bit help." he winked, while he pointed towards the ceiling. "_He_ sent this?" she asked. Hoagie nodded. She smirked. "Help me get this to my room." she replied. They both carried the heavy plant towards Numbuh 5's tree house room.

Wally's communicator beeped. He looked, and saw he got a incoming call from Numbuh 86. "You better get up!" she screamed, when she saw his room in the background. "Why?" he groaned. "Because we have to assess you at the Moon Base." she lied. She was only doing this, since Ai asked nicely before she disappeared. "Fine!" he shouted. "Don't shout at me, ya Stoopid boy. We'll pick you up from the tree house." she replied, while hanging up. "I really hope she stubs her toe today… And stands on a bit of lego!" he protested. He laughed when he imagined her face. "Serves ya right.. Cruddy girl." he said to the empty room. He pulled his orange hoodie towards him. He better get up and dressed.

Kuki whistled a joyful tune. Hoagie and Abby were playing a video-game, as the hamsters were partying down stairs. "Hey Numbuh 3." smiled Abby. She didn't take her eyes off the video-game. "I'm winning!" screamed Hoagie. A loud crash was heard, and Abby smirked. "Numbuh 5 has just creamed ya!" she shouted. He pouted, and then restarted the game. A loud bang was heard. A door had been slammed, and a grumpy Wally walked in. "_Stoopid_ Numbuh 86 and her assessments." he moaned. He stomped his feet as he walked. "She's not even here!" he shouted. "Em, Wally are you alright?" asked Kuki. "Yeah, just Numbuh 86 being cruddy and telling me to come here." he said, while turning his head to the window. "Numbuh 86?.. She's packing for her vacation. She's going to Ireland for a week." replied Hoagie. "But, she told me to be here.." said a angry Wally. "Numbuh 4, you just got messed with." stated Abby coolly. "Anyway, we need to discuss the upcoming missions." said Abby, as she returned back to her serious state. "The Delightful Children have gone missing, and I think they are up to something.. Anyway Father has some new kids, The Posh And Polite Teenagers From Paris, they are cousins of the Delightful Children." commanded Abby. She pressed a button on the viewing-screen, and a picture of the teenagers came up. "They look like a couple of brats to me." stated Wally furiously. His fists clenched, while he stared at the rich quadruplets. He was obviously still mad at Fanny too. "Well, we will discuss the full plan later. Right now, we have a team watching them. Everyone go back to what you were doing." replied Abby. Wally shrugged his shoulders and walked down the corridor. Kuki sat on a bean-bag chair, and grabbed a book from the book-shelf. Abby and Hoagie resumed their video-game.

Wally strolled by Kuki's room, while whistling. One of the hamsters flew underneath his legs, and hid in Kuki's room, with _his_ Soda. "You little!" he shouted. He ran after he hamster, as it laughed. Four more jumped out from the corners of the room, and squirted him with the juice. "You're just wasting it now!" he shouted. He made a grab at a brown hamster with grey spots, but it jumped and ran out the room. The rest followed. Wally shook his wet hair. He didn't notice before, but he was in Kuki's room.. The girl he's had a crush on since he laid his eyes on her. If only he could tell her how he felt.. But she would probably laugh at him. He stared around the room. Maybe he could find some clues to know how she really feels..

He closed the door quietly, and went through the drawers. Hair-bands, crayons, pens, toys, underwear.. He blushed when he held up a pair of pink frilly underwear.

The door-knob rattled, and Wally jumped. He pushed the drawer shut silently and slid underneath the pink bed. Kuki strolled in. She sang the Rainbow Monkey tune. Wally lay still. "I wonder if Wally will like my present." said Kuki. She sat on the bed. "Since it's Valentine's day.. I bet he hates me.. Ever since our kids have came to this time, he's been acting strange around me." she sighed.

_But I don't_, thought Wally._ I love you_. His mind was going to explode. How could she think he hated her. Even though he has been a bit strange with her, it's only because he'll either embarrass himself, or just blush. "-.. It'll be like Christmas all over again.. He'll just give me French fries, and I'll just pretend I love them, but I will feel disappointed." said Kuki. Wally snapped out of his trance. He had missed half of the conversation. Kuki was currently talking to one of her toys. "Numbuh 3!" shouted Hoagie. Kuki jumped off the bed, and hid the present in her drawer. She stopped, when she saw a shadow coming from the bed. "Who goes there?" she asked. Wally remained silent. "I can see you! I'll count to three before I whip your ass!" she stated. Wally gulped. The dig was up. He'll have to pretend he didn't hear her saying she liked him. A loud bang was heard, Kuki sprinted from the room towards the noise. A few groans could be heard. "Toiletnator not again." shouted Abby. "Yes, it is I the Toiletnator! I have come to fight Numbuh 4!" shouted the Toiletnator. Wally slid out from under the bed. He dusted his jeans off. "For fuck sake!" he shouted. Wally ran towards the Toiletnator, who was in the living room area. "This time I will beat the cruddy snot out of you. And I don't care if you're my Uncle!" he shouted. They both engaged in a loud brawl.

"Wally, are you okay?" asked Kuki. Wally was lying on the couch, with a blooded head. The Toiletnator however was knocked out cold, and a team of medics were carrying him out of the Tree house. They were taking to the Arctic Prison. "Yeah, just got a headache. Hey, Hoagie will you do me a favour and drive me somewhere?" asked Wally. Hoagie shrugged his shoulders. "Got nothing better to be doing." he replied. Hoagie grabbed hold of Wally's shoulders, and sort of half dragged him, half helped him across the room towards the aircraft outside.

"I still don't get why you want to go to the jewellers?" wondered Hoagie. "I'll tell you later. Right now I need to get a present." said Wally quickly, while blushing. He ran in the jewellery store, and chosen a necklace. It was placed inside a green box with a pink ribbon on top. He smiled, and paid the woman, the right amount. Hoagie stared at the box, with wide-eyes. "Let me guess… You forgot it was Valentine's day?" said Hoagie. Wally nodded his head, and ran towards the Candy store. He bought a cheap box of chocolates, which was in a pink heart-shaped box. He sprinted back to the ship, out of puff. "Here mate. A woman was giving them out free." smiled Hoagie. He handed him a bright red rose. Wally nodded, and closed the door behind him. They both sat down, and the ship soon took off.

Kuki was busy standing at the balcony. The sun was getting lower, as the clouds moved. Wally cleared his voice, which made Kuki almost jump out of her skin. (And nearly over the banister.) She was wearing a pink flower hair-piece in her long black hair. Her eyes shone in the sun. Wally gulped. "Happy Valentine's day." he said quietly. He held a blush. Kuki stared down at the gift. She grinned. "Same to you." she handed him a box. The both wrapped theirs at the same time. Kuki gasped, when she saw the silver heart-shaped necklace, the chocolates and the rose. Wally stared down at his. He had a black t-shirt with his favourite band on it, and a photo. Inside the photo was a picture of Kuki and him, when they were in Kinder garden. He closely stared into it, and in the background he could see Ben waving, Sophie yelling at him and Kimi trying to catch a butterfly. He chuckled. "This is great Kooks. Thanks." he smiled. Kuki couldn't held in her happiness. She threw her arms around him, and gave him a hug. Wally gladly embraced it. He hugged her back. Both of them surprised, and blushing.

_**Typing this real fast, since I'm suppose to be in bed. Anyway, I have school in the morning, and I'm in Maths and college. Oh, no! Anyway sorry for taking long to do another chapter, I had the bad case of writer's block. I hoped you liked it. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	24. Long Time Crush

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Long Time Crush**_

Birds chirped, as cars passed each other on the road. A couple of bikes rode by honking on their little bells. Tommy waved his hands in the air, as his bike descended down a hill. He almost fell into the discarded garbage cans. He gripped the handles quickly and made a de-tour through alleyways and open gardens. A elderly woman strolled in front of him with a jug full of pink lemonade. "Get out of the way!" she screeched. She looked familiar, maybe she was one of his grandmother's friends. His arm collided with the black cane she was holding in her right hand. It smacked the ground loudly. "Sorry!" Tommy shouted. The woman groaned, and tried to bend down to get it, but her back made a crunch and she stood in a awkward position. "This is the fourth time this month!" screamed the old lady.

Tommy sighed a big relief. He continued his way home. "If your brother is late again, I will personally send him to Military school." proclaimed Tommy's mother. Hoagie rolled his eyes. "He'll be here." he replied. He was busy reading the paper. "I think I'll propose to _her_ tonight." he whispered quietly, after he sipped his coffee. His mother almost jumped with joy. "Finally! Some grand kids in a couple of years!" she squealed. She danced around the kitchen, with a kitchen t-towel. Hoagie looked awkwardly away. _More like months than years_…, he thought. Tommy banged the door. He placed the small grocery bag in the kitchen. "Why are you so happy?" asked Tommy. He grabbed a piece of toast, and a cup of tea. His brother edged away, as he got ready for a job interview. "Oh nothing. Anyway you best hurry up, or you'll miss the blooming bus." replied his mother quickly. What was she hiding.. Tommy quickly shook his head, today was the Annual Charity Marathon in the school, it was his year group this year, he just couldn't help but shudder with excitement.

The bus screeched as the brakes were pulled. Tommy clambered on, his friends Sonya, Sonya's cousin Celina and Lee were already sitting near the back side. Celina had short black hair, in a punk style. She was wearing her black combat-trousers, black army boots, and a light orange t-shirt. Tommy took a seat in front of Sonya and Lee, beside Celina.

A boy with braced teeth sneered at him. Harvey was his name. He always sat near the front by himself, for everyone thought he was crazy. (He had issues of people touching him) Tommy pulled out his Game-boy, Lee and Sonya discussed the new movies showing at the cinema, while Celina sat bored and stared out the window.

A girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair strolled by Tommy. He gulped, as he took in the girl's perfume. Lavender and rose. She smelt so sweet. The girl had a white hat, with a black bow on the top of her head. She held a unemotional expression on her face. Her blue and white dress, fitted around her body perfectly. "Tommy?… Tommy?" asked Sonya. Tommy blinked twice and turned towards her. "You were staring into space, man… Not cool, not cool at all." said Lee coolly. Sonya brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. "He was busy looking at something.. Or should I say _someone_." winked Celina. Tommy blushed. "Shush, she might hear you." replied Tommy. After accidentally spilling orange juice on her homework, he was pretty sure he wanted no more embarrassments this week. The girl's greenish brown eyes scanned the bus. Her friends rarely take the school bus. She quietly sat reading a book by herself. He continued to stare at the girl's beauty. He couldn't help but fall for her even more, even though he had never spoken to her. "Why don't you ask her out?" asked Sonya. "He's too scared for that." sneered Celina. "I'm not.. I'm just embarrassed. I don't even though her name." Tommy replied in a whisper. "Then get to know her." commanded Celina. Tommy continued staring from the corner of his eye. She was still reading that Romance novel of hers.

The bus squeaked as the doors banged opened. All of the teenagers made their way out slowly, even though the bell had rang five minutes earlier. Tommy quickly walked to his classroom, he had to get the stalls ready. His teacher scowled, when he walked through the door. "Your late." she said. He hurriedly walked towards the table at the back. A few people were making posters, signs and other things. Tommy on the other hand, was making something more advanced.

Noise erupted from the two gym halls. Pupils were given the chance to try this year's chosen year group's products. Cookies, cupcakes, milkshakes, smoothies, hats, t-shirts, and lots more were being sold for charities. Tommy had a two wooden tables placed together. He had a bright blue cloth, which sat over the square objects underneath. "So, what is this?" asked Tommy's teacher, the one from earlier. She clicked her pen, and began writing down some notes on her click-board. "Well, instead of making cookies like everyone, I have built child-safe robots." he exclaimed. He lifted up the cloth, and forty boxes of toy robots sat on the tables. "I will be selling them at twenty dollars a piece." he replied. His teacher stood speechless. She then suddenly turned back to her normal self. "I will take two." she whispered. He grinned. "Here you go." he replied. She quickly snatched the boxes of him, while handing over the money. She walked away onto the next student. He smiled.

More people came over and soon Tommy's robots were selling like hot-cakes. He almost cried with joy, when he ran out of robots. "If you want more write down your name on this list, and I will make more." shouted Tommy. A few more people ran over quickly, before Tommy somehow took the list before they got the chance of signing.

Tommy stretched, since the teacher told the class that they had to sell everything before they would have time off. Tommy obviously sold out everything. He yawned and stared at the red ceiling. Students were roaming about collecting books, on computers or whispering. The librarian would often hiss at the ones talking. She reminded him of a snake in the grass. She would just randomly pop around a corner of the bookshelf, and hiss or sometimes hand out detentions. She had gotten strict ever since she returned from the mental hospital three years ago. She had gone crazy seven years ago, when she claimed to heard a ghost in the library. Tommy chuckled underneath his breath. He could imagine her screaming at thin air. He stopped laughing, when he saw the girl from the bus. He quickly hid his face behind a book, that was lying in front of him. She was busy listening to her music, to even notice him. She turned a corner and went to a tall bookshelf; the P section. He slowly got up and made him way towards the bookshelf. A few students looked at him strangely, for he was tip-toeing, others couldn't care less.

The girl stared down at a large brown book, she was holding. It was the size of a small child. She bit her lip, while she read the tension part of the book. She let out her breath and closed the book. Tommy casually walked near her, and stood reading a green book which was on the ground. She continued down the aisle towards the end, to search for another book. _She reads fast_, thought Tommy. He quietly walked behind her. She felt a chill go down her spine. Eyes were watching her. She looked up and from the corner of her eye, she could see the boy from the bus. He would always stare at her. Did she have something on her face?.. Or was it something else..

Lee and Celina giggled. They pushed Tommy, and he banged into the girl. "Ow." shouted Tommy. The girl was lying underneath Tommy. He blushed, and helped her up. "Sorry." he whispered shyly. "It's okay." she said quickly. Her Canadian accent was so clear and sexy. She picked up the book from the ground. "Sorry to ask this.. But why do you keep staring at me?" she asked. His eyes almost fell out. "Well.. You see… Well-.." he began. Celina and Lee slapped their foreheads. Sonya, out of nowhere glided by. "It's cause he has a crush on you." she giggled. She grabbed his hand, and took the girl's hand, and placed them together. "This is Tommy Gilligan." said Lee. The librarian hissed. Lee rolled his eyes. "Em.. I'm Lilly Collins." she replied, while blushing. A few sniggers were heard, and the pair were left alone. Awkward silence was filled in the air, until Tommy kissed Lilly on the cheek. "I've liked you since I first saw you." he whispered. His face resembled a tomato. He hurriedly left Lilly by herself, as she held her cheek. "I'll be seeing you again, Tommy Gilligan." she giggled. Her head was spinning. Was this true love?..

_**Omg, sorry for taking forever, but got some people harassing me over my stories, and don't worry it's not yotu, jus some people on Facebook… Also I have school, homework, Art, and Photography to worry about. Anyway I need to go, goodnight. Next will be 'For I am' chapter, I hope. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	25. For who I am

_**Chapter 25**_

_**For Who I am**_

The sun shone through the pink curtains. A girl grilled at them. She hated them. They were glittery, and had flowers all over them, it was the opposite of what she liked. Obviously once she was friends with Melanie, a couple of things had to change. She hated that girl with a passion. But her mother's stupid boss was Melanie's mother. She had to be nice.

"Hannah!" called her mother. She was quickly brushing her teeth, as she pulled up her black socks. She nearly fell into the bath-tub. "What?" groaned Hannah. "I'm leaving for work, you need to wake up!" shouted back her mother. Hannah sleepily walked over to her closet. She pulled out a black skirt, that stopped just over her bottom, and a low purple top. Her phone beeped in the silence of the room. She quickly answered it. "Morning girlfriend. Nothing purple today. Melanie's colour." it said. Hannah groaned at the screen. Stupid Paige, with her texts in the morning. She quickly changed into a green top.

Hannah quietly sat eating cereal, as her mother ran around looking for paper work. Hannah stared at the straightners, she has to straighten her hair otherwise she'll get an earful of Melanie's squawking. The stupid straightners weren't even warm yet. "I'm sorry love, but that stupid bitch is my boss. I need the money." pleaded her mother. Hannah nodded her head quietly. "But I'll look for something better later, and if there is something, I'll quit." said her mother, as she received a kiss from her. "I'll see you later." she called from the door. Hannah sighed, and began straightening her hair.

"Hey, girlfriend." called Chloe. Paige was buffing her nails yet again. They were sitting at a table in the Ice-cream parlour. "Hey." smiled Hannah politely. She could have relaxed today.. But no. "Where's Mel?" asked Hannah, while she sat beside Chloe. Better than sitting beside Paige. They were both drinking lattes. "She's away to see Michael. She'll be back soon." replied Paige bored. "Want some coffee?" asked Chloe. Hannah nodded, and Chloe shouted the waitress over.

They sat drinking their beverages for an hour, and talking about gossip until Melanie walked in. A few girls ran out quickly, before Melanie could even look at them. "Hey bestos." called Melanie. Hannah and Paige cringed, as Chloe hugged Melanie. "What's everyone doing today?" Melanie asked, while flicking her hair out of her face. She sat down on the green and orange seat, like a Queen. Chloe sat down quickly beside her. "Nothing much, was thinking of getting that yellow purse I saw in the Mall today." replied Paige. "Please. That purse is so last year. My Grandma has it! Yuck! Get that turquoise one, it suits you way better." commanded Melanie. Paige crossed her arms. "But it's like two thousand dollars or something." she replied. "I'll lend you the money if you want." grinned Melanie. She placed one thousand bucks on the table. "Just get the rest from your mum. She'll totally understand. Tell her Melanie told you to get it." smiled Melanie. Hannah rolled her eyes quickly. Chloe turned somewhat sour, as she stared at Paige, wishing she brought up the orange purse she saw in the Mall yesterday. Paige on the other hand, gladly took the money. "I'll pay you back as soon as." she replied. She hugged Melanie quickly, and sat back down again. The door banged opened and Crystal, Ai's best friend walked in with her little brother. "C'mon guys lets go to the Mall. This café is so lame." stated Melanie, as she stood up. Chloe and Paige nodded, while Hannah flicked her hair out of eyes. They walked out the café as if the ground turned into malted lava, however Crystal laughed at how they walked.

The sound of crowds of people zoomed around the place, like bees in a hive. People chatting, eating in the food court, children screaming for the new toys, parents almost crying with frustration. "C'mon girls, lets buy everything." smiled Melanie. Hannah slumped behind them, as they headed for a girlie store. She hated anything to do with girlie things, lip-gloss, high-heel shoes, and dare she think it….Frocks and flashy dresses. Hannah gulped, as Melanie picked out the dresses she had to wear.

"This one. And this one… … and this one. Definitely not that one, it'll clash with mine." commanded Melanie, while she pulled out dresses, and piled them onto Hannah's arms. All of them were strapless or were too short at the legs. Chloe pushed Hannah into a changing room, and the real _fun_ began.

"Can you believe they don't sell Julianna handbags here. Now I need to order online." demanded Melanie. "I know, it's a shame." replied Chloe. Paige and Hannah hurriedly nodded their heads. "And that cheap perfume." gagged Melanie. Chloe nodded her head. "Was ghastly." she said. Melanie stared down at her coffee. "Wanna play dares." suggested Paige, while feeling the atmosphere changing to a boring one. "That will be awesome." smiled Melanie. Hannah sighed softly. "What is the matter?" asked Melanie. "I'm just not in the mood for dares." she replied quickly. "Well, tuff. C'mon it'll be fun." said Melanie sweetly, while batting her eyelashes. Paige, and Chloe joined in and nodded their heads in agreement. "Fine… But nothing too dodgy." replied Hannah. Melanie blew a kiss towards her, as Chloe gave her a small hug. "Okay.. I'll go first.. Paige I dare you to shout you're a slut." commanded Melanie. Paige shrugged her shoulders, and screamed from the top of her voice, she was a slut. "Okay, Chloe your turn… I dare you to… walk up to that couple, and make it out like you were dating that boy too." commanded Melanie, with a small smile. "Do I have to?.. He's not hot." replied Chloe. Melanie gave her a look, that meant trouble. She stood up quickly and ran over to the couple. After a few minutes, the girl ran away crying, the boy chasing after her, and Chloe laughing. Melanie was laughing alongside her. "Oh-my-God, that was wicked." giggled Melanie. "Did you see her face." laughed Paige. Hannah didn't laugh. "Well, since you're all gloom and doom, I dare you to.. Steal an item from that shop." said Melanie. She pointed to an expensive perfume shop. "I said nothing dodgy." commanded Hannah. "That isn't dodgy." snapped Melanie. Hannah backed down, and stared at the perfume shop. Paige pushed Hannah from her chair. She gulped as her feet guided her to the shop. She didn't want to go inside, but somehow her feet wouldn't stop.

Hannah gulped. She stared around the place searching for an object small enough to fit up her shirt. The Shop's Assistant's eyebrows went up and down, as she stared at Hannah. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yes. Just looking." Hannah nervously smiled. The Shop's Assistant nodded her head, and strolled over to another customer. Hannah quickly grabbed a small light blue bottle, and stuffed it up her top. She hurriedly walked out of the shop casually. She got near to the door, when the alarm went off. Hannah felt like crying. But luckily for her, another costumer was at the other door. The security guard looked in the brown paper bag.

"I can't believe you actually did it." laughed Paige, while giving Hannah a hug. Hannah took in some air. "It was nerve racking." replied Hannah, as she smiled. "Well done. You actually pulled it off. But what kind did you get?" asked Melanie. Her face looked like she had sucked a sour lemon. "Em.. It's the new Sapphire one." replied Hannah. "OMG! Really?.. I love that one." proclaimed Chloe. She snatched the bottle from Hannah's hands, and opened the lid. The sweet smell of Plumeria filled the air. Hannah took the perfume off of her. "I'm thinking of giving it to my mum." she replied. "Sorry." snapped Chloe. "C'mon let's-…" began Paige, when Melanie suddenly screamed. The whole car-park stopped and turned towards Melanie. "THOSE ASSHOLES!" shouted Melanie. "What?" asked Chloe. "That bitch, Kanki is having a party with Wally!" said a furious Melanie. "What?.. We always get invited to parties.. It's law!" demanded Chloe. "Let's just party crash." suggested Paige. Melanie stumped her feet away from the Mall. "I know the perfect dress." smiled Chloe, as she applied lip-gloss. "I have something to do.. I'll see you later." said Hannah. She quickly walked away before Melanie could stop her. But that didn't stop her from texting her.

The wind softly whistled through the air. The sun was still high up in the sky. A pair of legs swung themselves to make the swing move with the wind. Hannah huffed as she began to go back and forth on the wing. She felt like crying. She couldn't handle this anymore. Melanie and her mind games. She hated feeling dirty and sleazy. But the most hated thing was the guilt, it was eating her alive. Tears fell from her eyes. A few kids began to leave the park to get home for dinner. Some of them stared at her, as they left. Cars and vans drove by near the park, life was still in motion, nothing changed for them. Hannah placed her head in her lap. She felt ashamed, she didn't know what to tell her mother. She felt so alone.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. Hannah jumped, and looked up towards the voice. A handsome boy, with lightly tanned skin. He had dark black hair, that had light blonde tips, and bright blue eyes. He had on a sleeveless white top, and ripped denim jeans. His muscular chest poked through his shirt. Hannah blushed slightly. "Yeah.. Just over-reacting." she replied through sniffs. "Aw.. What's up?" he asked, as he took a seat beside her. She stared at him with big eyes. "Well.. It's just I'm forced to be friends with someone because their mum is the boss of my mum." Hannah held her hands close to her lap. The boy smiled. "Well, you know the real solution is.. Tell her to fuck off. And if she threatens you with your mum losing her job, well she's quite pathetic." he said. Hannah smiled softly at him, but tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry." she cried. She wiped the tears away quickly. "It's okay.. It's not your fault. Some bitch has just gave you a hard time." he said, while wiping a tear away from her eye. He gazed into her eyes. She blushed, while trying to turn away from his face. He however brought his face back to his. "You'll be okay. I promise you." the boy said. He kissed her softly on her cheek. "No girl should cry, for any reasons. It's heartbreaking to see the pain and sadness." he stated. Hannah was speechless. No boy had kissed her like that, or made her blush like that… ever… "So, do you have a beautiful name to go with your face." He slightly blushed in the cheeks. He has never seen a more beautiful creature like her on the Earth that he roams. "Hannah." she whispered. He smiled. "I'm Jayden. Jayden Miles, I've just moved here from New York." he replied. Hannah began to shake his hand, when he pulled it to his lips, and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry for being completely weird around… But I can't help it.. I'm drawn to you." Jayden proclaimed. She blushed. "I feel the exactly the same way." Hannah replied, somewhat excitedly. "This is quite weird." he chuckled. "Hey.. There's this party I'm going to.. My cousin was invited, so invited me, and he said I could bring someone along. Would you like to join me?" he asked, with hope in his eyes. "Sure." she giggled. "Here's my number. Call me, and tell me where to pick you up." he grinned, as he gave her his number. She smiled softly. "Okay." Things maybe turning around for her. As Jayden got up from the swing, Hannah's phone rang. "Where are ya? I need you to help me look sexy for ruining Kaki's party!" Melanie demanded. "Sorry babes. Not feeling to good, chat to you tomaz." she said, with a smirk. She turned off her phone, before Melanie could get in a word. "Was that the bitch?" asked Jayden. Hannah nodded. Jayden smiled. He waved as he jogged back to his house. She walked dreamily home.

"Another one bites the dust." sang a voice. The door banged closed, Hannah walked into the living room. "Why are you so happy? Did you get a raise?" asked Hannah, while smiling from ear to ear. "Nope.. Guess." sang her mother. "You…. Found a funny picture of Mel's mum to blackmail her with?" said a hopeful Hannah. "Nope.. Even better.. I quit my job!" laughed her mother. Hannah jumped up and down. "Oh my God! Really?!" screamed Hannah joyfully. "Yip.. But the problem is… I got a new job at one of those offices and it's requires me to travel to New York every one to two months." her mother replied. "Well, I'll be fine here. I got Grandma remember." smiled Hannah. Her mother nodded her head. "As long as you're going to be okay by yourself." said her mother gently. "Yeah, I'll be fine." giggled Hannah. "No wild parties while I'm gone." chuckled her mother, as she began to dance to the Queen songs on the radio. The song 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' was blazing out of it's speakers. "I doubt that." laughed Hannah. She ran out of the living room to her own room. She had look good for the party. Maybe things were going to get better now. Jayden was right. Somehow he knew, she would be okay.

Hannah's mobile beeped. She jumped and stared down at it. 'Will be there in 5' it said. Hannah blushed. Jayden was on his way. "Let me guess it's that boy you were telling me about." smiled her mother. She was busy eating her Steak. Hannah blushed. Her mother chuckled. "Well you look stunning. He'll be begging me to let you marry him." chuckled her mother. Hannah shook her head at her mother's remark. But she still held a smile. She had spent one hour getting ready for the party. Her hair now dyed red, and in a pony-tail. She was wearing a black top with diamonds on the chest, blue denim jeans, with small high heel shoes. She had no make-up on whatsoever. She felt normal, and of course herself. Her true self. The door bell rang, Jayden was of course standing there looking more gorgeous than earlier. He was wearing a low cut orange t-shirt, that showed some of his chest. Very muscularly chest, and grey shorts, and white sneakers. He looked sexy. She blushed as she gazed at his muscles. "Shall we go?" he asked politely. She shyly nodded her head, but before they could make it out the front door, Hannah's mother stopped them. "Wow!… You better keep this one.. He's a masterpiece. I want some gorgeous grandkids. He's passed the approval test." smiled Hannah's mother. Hannah blushed heavily, while pushing Jayden out the door.

"I'm sorry about my mother." she said apologetically. Jayden smiled. "It's okay." he laughed. "My mum is the same." He grabbed hold of her hand, as the ascended the stairs. "Who's house is this anyway?" asked a blushing Hannah. "It's a kid called Nigel Uno. And it's not in his house. Surprisingly it's his tree house." Jayden replied. Hannah gulped. Melanie will be making her surprise entry soon. A girl about the same age as Hannah stood at the entrance. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes and looked a lot like Kuki, as if she was her long-lost cousin. "Do you have an invite?" she asked, as she stared down at the list. "Shit.. I left it in my house. My cousin is in there." he said sadly. Suddenly out of nowhere a short teenaged girl, who had bright red hair appeared. She had bright blue eyes which resembled to the black haired girl, maybe they were related. "It's okay Sophie. They are allowed through." she said sweetly. She looked about thirteen. The girl Sophie nodded understandably. Hannah took in some air. The party had just began, for not so many people were there. She danced with Jayden to the music. It was all the pop songs recently released between ten years. A girl with lightly tanned skin, who had her brown hair in braids strolled by, she looked furious. "I can't believe they already broke it. And the party just started." she fumed. The girl took out a set of tools while walking out past the dance floor to another room. Jayden laughed. The girl's face looked incredibly funny. "Jayden?" asked Hannah, as she danced softly to the music. "What?" he replied. "Is it okay, if I take you somewhere special?" asked Hannah cautiously. Jayden nodded his head. She took hold of his hand and strolled out of the room.

The sky had now turned into a blanket of darkness. Stars glittered the sky. It truly looked magnificent. The night wind blew softly through Hannah's hair. She stared up at the sky, as she leaned on the fencing of the balcony. "This is just.. Wow." grinned Jayden. He was amazed at the bright stars in the sky. Hannah smiled. "It always makes me feel happy, because I know up there my dad is looking down on me." she said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear of your lost." Jayden replied. He took hold of her hand. "It's okay. He was fighting in the army, I was only six when he joined. When I was nearly seven he never came home. I knew he wouldn't come home, but in my heart my dad was always there. He will always be there." she said shakily. He brought her into a hug. She violently shook in his embrace. Tears dripped, as if it was raining. Jayden held her closer. "People we love will always be in our hearts. Their memory and love will never disappear. They will always be there." Jayden wiped the tears from her eyes. "Look.. He's right there." Jayden said softly. He pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "I just wish I could feel his embrace again." she whispered shakily. A small wind blew around her arms. Her spine felt tickles. The wind made quiet whistles, as if they were voices. Hannah grinned softly. She knew it was her father. "You're not alone. My grandpa just died a month ago. My mum couldn't handle it. She now has depression." he replied. Hannah sniffed. She has never felt this way before. Someone who knows how they feel. No one has ever liked her for who she was. Jayden was different from the rest. "I think I love you." said Hannah suddenly. She placed her hand over her mouth, for she accidentally said that out loud. Jayden smiled down at her. The stars were their witnesses, for the pair shared a romantic and heartfelt kiss.

Couples were dancing to the famous song 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. The music stopped suddenly. A disturbance had happened. "I see you can't take your hands off my man." said a voice. Melanie, Chloe, and Paige stood on the Dance floor near Kuki. All three of them were wearing the same dress, a sort of dark brown colour, except Melanie's showed more chest. All of their dresses stopped just over their butts.

"He's not your man anymore." grunted Ben underneath his breath. Kuki stood still not doing anything. "Actually he still is, until he gives back all of the stuff, that I've gave him.. He'll won't be able to say he's single." chuckled Melanie. "Leave, Now!" screamed Kuki, with angry tears in her eyes. Great her mascara would be running now. "I don't think so whore." laughed Paige, as Chloe high-fived her. "Don't call her a whore!" shouted Wally furiously. "Yeah, and who's gonna stop me!" laughed Paige. "Me!" shouted Kimi. She stood beside Kuki, and took her hand. Kuki smiled gratefully at the girl.

"Shut it bitch, and don't get involved!" said Chloe. Both Paige and Chloe took out two small pistols from their backs, and began spraying Kimi, and Kuki in a black liquid. "Fuck off bitch!" shouted Kimi, as she attacked the pair of them. "Keep your animal under control!" shouted Melanie, while trying to pull Kimi away. Kimi punched, kicked, and spat on Chloe and Paige. When she was finished, the pair of them were black and blue. "Call me a bitch, or Kuki a whore, I'll _kill_ you with my _own_ teeth!" screamed Kimi, as Charlie pulled her away. Melanie only laughed. "What an ugly girl.. She better get down to the surgery and get her nose fixed.. Sort of reminds me of yours." said Melanie, while chuckling. Kuki had enough of this shit. She clenched her fists up in a ball, and began to breath heavily. "Looks like she's gonna cry!" sniggered Paige. Her and Chloe stood up from the ground, slowly, and stood beside their fellow leader yet again. "Just fuck off!" shouted Wally, furiously. He grabbed hold of Melanie's hand, and pulled her to near the exit. But she then pulled his face to face hers and she kissed him.. _Passionately_. His eyes turned into big saucers. He stared down at the girl. Even though she was in high wedges, she was still smaller than him. "That's it!" bellowed Kuki, as she punched Melanie square go on her nose. She stumbled backwards, into Paige's arms. Blood was running down into her lip.

Hannah and Jayden slowly made their way down the stairs. No music was heard. "Is the party finished?" asked Hannah. "I don't think so." replied Jayden. They both walked into the room, to find Melanie lying in Paige's arms with blooding running down her nose. Hannah softly giggled. "Do you know her?" he whispered. "Yeah. She's the bitch who made me her personal slave." whispered Hannah. "Well.. I hope it really hurts." laughed Jayden. Hannah grabbed hold of his hand as they watched the drama unfold. "You fucking slut!" screamed Chloe. As Paige and her almost launched themselves at Kuki, a voice was heard from above. "Hey, Blondie! I think you should look in a mirror to find a Slut!" shouted Nellie, as Brandon and Lewis stood beside her. "You little shit-head, I'll fucking kill ya!" screamed Chloe. Just at that moment, five buckets of fish, water, dog food, and Soda mixed with some of the punch, fell on top of the girls. They all screamed, as the liquid.. Well mush touched their skins. All make-up was washed off, and mascara and eyeliner were smudged. Also their outfits weren't at all pretty as before. "Oops!" shouted Nellie, as she laughed. All three of them ran of the little floor above, and climbed down to the dance floor. Everyone laughed at the girls standing before them, but Hannah laughed the loudest. "I'm gonna get that fucking kid!" screamed Melanie. She made her way through the dance floor, until tall and large Body-guards came and took them by their arms. "Let go of me!" screamed Melanie. They all carried them near the exit. "That's it! Wallabee Beatles, you're off the Boxing Team! I'm telling my Dad not to let you play!" bellowed Melanie. As she was almost out of the door, she noticed Hannah's dramatic change. Hannah looked like an average teenage girl. She looked _normal_.. "Hannah! What are you doing!" shouted Melanie, as she held onto the doorframe, while making the guard stop moving. "I'm here to party." said Hannah, smiling. "Yeah, I get that, but why are you here.. _Like that_!" said Melanie. "Cause, I'm sick of being a prostitute. It wasn't really me. Thank Fuck my mum quit your mum's Beauty Product company!" laughed Hannah. Jayden had now return from the Snack table. He took hold of Hannah's hand and smiled down at her. She smiled as she blushed. They both went closer to the speakers, so they could hear the music. They began dancing, as the wicked witch and her stupid monkeys left the party. Hannah placed her arms around Jayden's neck. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks." whispered Hannah. Her voice spread chills up his spine. "For what?" he asked. "For liking me for who I am." she smiled brightly. A tear rolled down her eye. Jayden smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

A star in the darkened sky twinkled brightly. His baby girl was finally happy.

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN AGES! Oh my God! Did anyone of you realised the last time I updated Can I love you again?.. Well when I uploaded the last chapter… It's nearly an year, for I updated it last year on Christmas Day! That's how long ago I've finished the story. Quite sad, for another year will pass by and this story will be finished, and it's just really upsetting for I will get older and I don't want to get older. This has been one of the longest chapters I've ever done in this story. But it was paid off, for all of my reviewers will review.. Won't you.. Anyway I've realised that Seasons come and go, things change and so do people, like a certain person who hasn't been on MSN in like a year, and hasn't reviewed my stories or has even spoken to me. Justin.. If you're reading this.. If I've ever done something stupid I'm sorry.. But I don't know why you're not talking to me.. Unless I'm not welcomed in your life. I was thinking of meeting you, over in California, since we've known each other for two years and soon it will be three. I wish I can talk to you. Fiona 2 is missing Justin 2 desperately, and I miss chatting to my buddy.. I miss the funny long conversations that always ended with little smiley faces, and using her imagination. Things just change and I hate it. It feels like my heart disappeared along with you. Things haven't been the same since you disappeared. **_

_**Anyway Jelly beans are awesome! And for Christmas I hope Santa gets me Red Vines! I haven't tried them yet!**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	26. The Lovable Toy

_**Chapter 26**_

_**The Lovable Toy**_

A red light flashed on and off. A strong-minded girl gulped. She was so nervous. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't put on the right clothes. No shorts or trainers, but a purple and white long top over a pair of black leggings. The lab geeks in the room above pushed a couple of buttons. Different simulations of villains popped up everywhere. She dodged here and did flips over there. The girl zoomed around the room dodging the villains and fighting them off. The red light soon changed to green. "We'll tell you your results after lunch." boomed a voice. It was Numbuh 74.239, or better known as Gabe McCormack. A couple of kids with mops and other equipment to clean up the room. The girl took in some air. She was so tired. "Well done Ai." shouted a voice. Ai jumped and quickly turned around. "Oh hey Jason." smiled Ai. "That was amazing, I bet you score one of the highest." grinned Jason. Ai blushed a little bit. "Thanks, but I wasn't that good." she humbly said. Jason shook his head. "I mean it… All you need to do is pass the written exam and you have it in the bag." laughed Jason. He handed Ai a paper bag. "A little present." he laughed. Ai rolled her eyes, but was as excited as a five year old. "What is it?" she questioned. He chuckled, when he seen Ai's face. "Thank you." she squealed. In the paper brown bag was a box of jelly beans. "I've been addicted to these ever since I've moved here." smiled Ai. She danced around with the box. "C'mon we need to get you to your other exam." laughed Jason, he dragged her along the corridors.

"That was actually quite easy." said a very amazed Ai. "Yeah it always is." answered Jason. "They really need to spice it up a little bit… Also they should stop with the security measures. They searched me twice before I even got into the room." proclaimed Ai. She sounded a little bit fed up. "Wanna go for lunch?" asked Jason, when his stomach made an uncalled rumble. "Sure.. Because we don't want any tummy goblins banging on their drums again." Ai poked Jason in the stomach. He winced. "You're so weird." he replied. Ai stuck her tongue out at him. "Just the way I like to be." she replied, while she walked away. Jason hurriedly ran beside her. "And I would never change that." chuckled Jason. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her down the stairs to the lunch hall.

"Barbeque Chicken." Ai's mouth was watering. "I'll have three please." she smiled at the cooking staff behind the counter. The boy looked at her strangely. "Three pieces?" he asked. "No.. Three plates." smiled Ai. She began to lick her mouth with temptation as the boy left hurriedly to the kitchen. "You shouldn't do that to Ronald.. He doesn't people asking for extra plates." whispered Jason. "Well, he should be use by it now on Barbeque Chicken Thursdays." said Ai. Jason quietly laughed as Ronald passed Ai the three plates. "Enjoy." Ronald said, with the sweat slowly dripping off his forehead. "Thanks." replied Ai. She quickly left Jason at the counter as she tried to find a seat at the different tables. Today was going to be the best, for today was Barbeque Chicken Thursday. What more could you ask for.

"Could Ai Sanban report to the Simulation Room." boomed the voice around the Moon Base. Ai excitedly skipped to the room. She was just hoping she passed everything. Ai softly chapped the door. "Hey Numbuh 74.239. I'm here about-…" began Ai. "I know why you are here." said Gabe, while not letting Ai finish her sentence. "Did I pass?" she asked excitedly. "You need to sit down.. So we can go over the results. They are a little bit shocking." he said sternly. Ai's smile turned into a frown. She didn't pass, did she….

Jason tapped his foot. One of his best friends was getting her results for one of the most important exams ever. It was so nerve-racking. Ai banged the door closed. "How did it go?" he asked quickly. No answer. "Did you fail!" he said with shock. This must be an mistake. Ai was one of the best operatives he has ever met.. Well one of the most beautiful operatives ever. The crush _didn't_ _at all _put more favouritism on his opinion of her. "I passed.. With ninety eight percentage for the whole thing!" she screamed. Jason ran at her. He picked her up from the ground and spun her in the air. His black and blue shirt moved with his body. Ai squealed. "It's like one of the highest scores ever!" he shouted. She nodded her head, while he continued to spin her. "This is the best day ever!" she shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the corridor. A few operatives stood still watching the pair. All of them were thinking the same thing, she just passed her exams. Ai was now a real operative, she was part of the team. "Lets celebrate!" suggested Jason. Ai excitedly nodded her head. "But where?" she asked. "I know." smiled Jason. Ai waited for his answer, but she received none. Jason grabbed a C.O.O.L.B.U.S and made Ai sit beside him at the front, as he flew the ship out of the Moon Base.

The air whizzed by the window, as the vehicle flew through the air. It suddenly came to a complete stop. "Close your eyes." commanded Jason. Ai rolled her eyes, but she covered them up with her hands. "No peeking now." he said softly. He pulled her hand along the street towards the Mall. Noise irrupted everywhere. Ai could easily guess where they were. "The Mall?" she asked out loud. Jason stayed silent. "Open." he commanded. Ai uncovered her eyes. "The arcade?" she said with confusion. "Yeah.. We get to have fun all day.. But this isn't your surprise." he replied. Ai smiled. "Well lets have fun." Ai tugged at Jason's arm. She took him over to a car game.

"I will beat you this time." proclaimed Jason. He was holding a disc and slider, the very competitive game of Air Hockey. "Try it Kirk." said a very Irish Ai. "I will, Sanban." replied Jason. They were both laughing uncontrollably before the game started. "Ten to One" called the machine. "At least you got one past me this time." grinned Ai. Jason nodded his head. "I am improving." he stated. "Another game?" suggested Jason. Another pair of friends walked over to the machine. "Nah.. I think we've had enough. Lets play later." replied Ai. Jason nodded, as they both walked away to another game.

"I can't believe you bet me in all of the games." said a very shocked Jason. "The only thing that I haven't won is that claw game." Ai sipped on her milkshake. "Sorry the celebration lunch isn't much." said Jason, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It's fine. I prefer eating a hotdog, than a fancy meal." smiled Ai. Jason nodded his head. "So what is that surprise you said you had for me?" she asked politely. "Well.. You need to close your eyes again." commanded Jason. "But what if I walk into someone?" she asked, while she tried to make him change his mind. "I'll guide you." he grinned, as if he already went through this conversation in his head. "Fine." she finally said after a two minute silence. Ai finished her drink quickly and placed it in the bin. She closed her eyes again, but he tied a blue scarf around her eyes this time. Ai was about to question the scarf when Jason led her up through the mall.

The sound of the wind softly blew through Ai's hair. It almost made her blind. "We're outside again?" she asked. Jason gently pulled the scarf away from her eyes. "This is beautiful." said a very amazed Ai. The roof was covered in plants, like a greenhouse. "Did you do this?" she asked. She pulled a purple flower from it's stem. She took in the fragrance. "Yeah.. With some help from the security guard, Billy. He's quite nice." replied Jason. He sat down on a brown bench. It was surrounded with flowers and a Japanese Bonsai tree. Ai grinned and took a seat beside her best boy friend. "Thank you." Ai whispered Jason looked up from the ground to her face. "It was nothing." he replied. "No.. It was something.. Something big." replied Ai softly. Jason blushed softly. "I hope you like it." he finally said after a moment of silence. "I love it." she whispered. She gently touched his right hand. "Today as been the best day ever." she proclaimed. "Not just yet." said Jason. Ai cocked her eyebrow at him. "Congratulations." Jason took out from behind his back; a brown teddy bear with black buttons for eyes, with a deep red bow underneath it's neck. "He's pretty." she said. He lay him on her lap. "I won him when you went to the toilet." he said softly. Ai beamed with happiness. "Thank you.. I think I'll call him…Rupert." Ai clapped the bear's head. "Rupert?" Jason asked. "What?.. Do you have something better?" questioned Ai. "I don't know.. Cookies or Peanuts…. A Teddy Bear name." laughed Jason. "Well Rupert is now a teddy bear name." smiled Ai. Jason rolled his eyes. Ai smiled. "I hope you love him and give him a nice home." whispered Jason. "Of course.. He'll be the most loved toy in my room. To make you feel better, I'll give him a title 'The Lovable Toy'. How's that?" she softly said. "Brilliant." he grinned. She stared up into his eyes. A few birds flew by and made him jump. "A bit star-struck, eh?" she said in an Irish accent. "Is it be-Fanny day today?" he chuckled. She shrugged her shoulders.  
>Suddenly the wind picked up. Chills spread up Ai's spine. "I'm sorry I don't have a jacket." said a very apologetic Jason. He wrapped the scarf around Ai's neck. She wrapped the other end around his neck. "We can share." she whispered. He took hold of her two hands. She blinked suddenly, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. Their faces slowly moving closer. Both are not shy anymore. Jason touched Ai's cheek gently. She blushed and took hold of his face. She quickly pulled his face to hers. Both lips locking in an romantic kiss. After a moment they both take a breath. "Sorry.. Couldn't wait any longer. Considering I've liked you since-.." she began. Jason's lips smothered her own. She excitedly accepted his kiss.<p>

"You were right. This has been the best day ever." Jason kissed Ai's forehead. She giggled, when he parted from her forehead. His lips were so soft, that it tickled her skin. A loud bang was heard. The pair sat up. Sticky Beard and his crew had just blew up the Mall's Candy shop. "So much for the relaxing." Ai's face turned sour. "Lets kick some butt." suggested Jason. "Lets… We'll add it to our list to do on dates." smiled Ai. Jason blushed. "Sure, why not." chuckled Jason. The pair ran from the roof into the building yet again. Sticky Beard was not going to get it easy.. Their date was of course ruined, because of his cannon.

_**Ta Da! Another Chapter finished! There is about fifteen chapters left to add to this collection. Sorry it's taking so long to upload. I promise you they will be done before March! Or maybe even the end of February.. Depends how my brain is working and of course how the school work is coming along. I do have my prelims in February, so it might be rushed or squeezed in. Thanks for reading this chapter!**_

_**Don't forget to review, so I can see who is still alive and who is no longer reviewing. Goodnight. And Happy Late New Year. I hope 2013 is blissful for everyone!**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	27. Smart Love

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Smart Love**_

Loud rock music was heard from the next room. Wally was playing his beloved black and red electric guitar for the last time. Tomorrow he will be going to University, in Massachusetts to study to become a doctor. Joey was going to have his guitar until he got back. "Now, if ya break it. You'll have to pay for it." Wally had said. Joey rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." he replied. Joey tapped his pencil on his Maths textbook. Why did equations and real numbers have be so damn complex. Joey was now stuck at question four, he barely got pass question three let alone four. Mathematics was not his foyer. He scrunched up his nose, a foul stench surrounded his room. It came from the window. He pinched his nose while stared out the window. The garbage truck had parked right outside his house. The stench was so horrifying a few birds fell out of their nests. As though as death had struck them. (Here's hoping they're only unconscious.) Joey quickly pulled his curtains over, hoping they would draw the smell back outside. Joey scratched his head. How was he suppose to pass this test tomorrow. "Joey!" called his mother. He jumped at the sound of her voice. He closed his maths book, and clambered down the stairs. "Don't be rude, talk to Kuki." his mother commanded softly. Joey rolled his eyes, but he still continued to talk to his brother's wife. "How are you?" he asked sweetly. "I'm fine. I mean we're fine." she smiled. She patted down on her small bump. Joey smiled. He couldn't wait to be an uncle.

The sun shone brightly. His friends had already studied for their test. They were now playing soccer in the park. Joey sighed. Everyone was allowed out, except from him. He stared down at the complicated sums. Too many there was for his liking. He threw his book into the corner. He was fed up, he had surrendered to the all-mighty mathematic homework book. He knew deep down studying wouldn't help him pass tomorrow. Joey walked over to the door. He could hear Wally and Kuki kissing. He stuck his tongue out and slammed his door shut. No way was he going to listen to the disgusting sounds. He pulled out his Ipod out, Rock and Hip-Pop irrupted from his earphones.

"Use pencils please, not pens." commanded the dull teacher. He stared at a few students in particular. Joey pulled out a red pencil, a black calculator, a grey sharpener and a small white rubber from his pocket. He was ready for this test, even though he knew he wasn't going to pass it. "You may start." the teacher boomed, as though he had a megaphone. Joey jumped a little bit. He was so nervous, that his hands were shaking. He couldn't control them when he placed the pencil to the sheet. The questions swallowed him up whole. The numbers bounced in front of his eyes. Equations and sums drifted by and were all over each other. He couldn't tell which was which. Joey quickly jotted down the answers he thought were appropriate to the questions. The clock ticked on the wall every second. The seconds soon turned to minutes, and then an hour. The teacher told them to finish the question they were on. Joey panicked and wrote the number four on his sheet. The teacher snapped his paper away. "Off you go." he said sternly. Joey grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He totally failed that test.

Clattering was heard from the kitchen. Mrs Beatles was busy baking a cake. "My Wally all grown up." cried Mrs Beatles. A few tears fell down her cheek. Wally had his suitcase beside him, he had just finished packing. A few of his boxes were already in his car. She kissed Wally on the cheek. "Make sure you call everyday." smiled his mother. Wally rolled his eyes. "Twice a week." he said softly. Mr Beatles stretched. He was sitting at the dining table, reading the newspaper. Kuki giggled softly. "You need to phone at least everyday, what if Kuki has a problem?" said his mother sternly. "Obviously I'll phone her everyday. Just not you." he replied. His mother gave him a disapproving look. "I see." she said, with a hint of sadness. Kuki shook her head. "Wally." she whispered. She nodded her head in his mother's direction. Wally sighed. He walked over to his mother and whispered in her ear. "Are you hell getting a bit of my cake." his mother demanded. Kuki crossed her arms. Joey threw down his bag. His back was aching. "How was it champ?" called his father. "Alright." grumbled Joey. Wally could sense the worry in his voice. He walked out into the hall. "You'll do fine." Wally patted his brother's back. _I hope so_, thought Joey. Joey slowly made his way to the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling. His stomach needed food.

"Well done Rosie." smiled the Maths teacher. He handed the girl her test paper. She smiled brightly. "Beatles." he said in a whisper. Joey gulped. He failed. "You were on the other hand did not so well." the teacher said. Joey snatched the test out of the teacher's hand. He stared, with a open mouth. F was written in bold red ink. He only scored ten out of sixty. He had done pretty bad. "I advise a tutor.. Or Summer School." smiled the teacher evilly. _That son of a bitch_, thought Joey.

Mrs Beatles waved to her son this morning. He was away to Massachusetts for three years. She was a mess. Tears and tissues everywhere. She blew her nose heavily. "My baby." she cried. She was old, and she couldn't change it. She wanted the time back, she wanted to be young again. Her husband was patting her back, while holding a bin underneath her. "Show me the test." commanded his mother through sobs. Joey had only put one foot on the floor. Joey gave her the test paper. "AN F!" screamed his mother. He jumped. "Son, we wanted a great career path for you, so you wouldn't end up like.. Me." said Mr Beatles sternly. "There's no other choice, but to get a tutor." replied his father. "I'll call Marge." Mrs Beatles said. She picked up the phone and strolled towards the kitchen. She wanted to speak to her friend in peace.

The car screeched near the kerb. "This is so embarrassing." stated Joey. "Well you should have thought of that, before you failed the test." said his mother strictly. He exited the car. The car drove off without another word from his mother. The library stood just ahead. He had never entered it before. He doesn't think his _brother_ had ever entered it. He walked onto the grey stones that led to the entrance. He nervously held onto his bag's shoulder strap. The automatic door swished opened. The librarian lifted her head up. She was middle aged, with light brown hair and black glasses. She looked like a school teacher from the Victorian era. "Yes?" she asked. "I'm looking for the study area." he replied. She pointed her long thin index finger to the red sofa seats. He nodded and awkwardly walked away. _No 'thank you'… rude kid_, thought the librarian. Joey sat down on the red seat. It squished as he moved back. "Are you Joey?" asked a girl. Her light hazel hair was in bunches. Her light green dress matched her eyes. Her eyes fluttered when she took in his appearance. "Yes." he replied. He pushed his black glasses up his nose. "I'm Penelope." she smiled. He nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Joey." he replied softly. "I hear you're having problems with maths." she took out a large book on mathematics. He nodded head. "Well let's get-.." she began, when the librarian pointed to the sign. It read: _Quiet Please! _She rolled her eyes. "Wanna study in the café?" she asked. He smiled and grabbed his bag.

"Do you get it now?" Penelope asked while sipping on her strawberry milkshake. "Sort of. So to find this equation, I must take this one from this one?" he asked. Penelope nodded. "You'll do well tomorrow." she smiled. Joey smiled. He felt more confident now. "Can we go over this one?" he asked. Penelope politely nodded and began to explain the method again. As Penelope finished explaining, a jock from the year above approached them, with his two friends. "Fancy tutoring me some French." winked the jock. Penelope felt physically sick. "Over my dead body." she replied. "That could be arranged." said the jock's friend. They chuckled, with the joke. "Leave her alone." demanded Joey. "And what are you going to do?" the jock said mockingly. "I'll break your nose." replied Joey. He punched the jock right on his nose. He stumbled back into the arms of his friends. "Why you prick." said a very outraged jock. The head chef of the café poked his head out from the kitchen. "If you boys know what's good to ya, you would scram!" the tall black man shouted. The jocks backed out, realising who he was. He was the ex champ of boxing, back in his day. "Thanks Dan." Joey called. Dan grinned, and began to fry mushrooms and eggs. "Don't do that." said Penelope. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Well it was his fault." explained Joey. Penelope rolled her eyes, then smiled. Joey smiled back.

"Thanks for tutoring me yesterday." said Joey. He had called Penelope on his mobile phone. "No problem… Anyway did my hard work pay off?" she said, full of excitement. "I got a B!" laughed Joey. "Even Mr Croach can't believe it!" chuckled Joey. "Well done. I bet your mum and dad are celebrating." giggled Penelope. "They're cooking me the biggest dinner ever!.. Hey, do you wanna do something tomorrow?" he said. Penelope stared down at the phone. "Yeah, why not. What do you have in mind?" she asked, as she twirled her hair. "Cinemas?" he asked. She made a positive sound in her mouth. "I'll pick you up at seven. Oh and Penelope I have an equation for you." Joey stared at the ceiling. "Yeah?" laughed Penelope. "(x2+y2-1)3-x2y3=0, but put an I at the start and a You at the end." smiled Joey. Penelope cocked her eyebrows up. She took out a piece of graph paper from her jotter. She wrote down the equation, and solved it. She stared down at it. There, on the piece of paper was a love heart. "And I for you." she replied. He grinned. He was truly in love.

_**Ta da! I wrote this before Valentine's Day! Go me! Anyway chapter 11 of If only I could remember you will be up soon. Just haven't typed it up yet… Anyway have a great Valentine's Day! I'll be bored and sitting with my imagery cats listening to love songs. So, yeah, that's all I have to say, goodbye! And don't forget to review!**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	28. Surprise Attack

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Surprise Attack **_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _The young teenager stared down at his Mathematics homework. He had no clue what the equation made. His black eye stung like hell and his arm was swollen. He slammed his pen onto the table. His sister strolled into his room. "Mum said it's time for dinner." she said. Marcus ignored her. He was busy stressing about his work, and the last sum on his page. She rolled her eyes, until she noticed his look. He looked worried. She sighed heavily and looked towards his homework. "It's quite simple you know." she said softly. "If you know this so well then why don't you answer it!" he snapped. She giggled. She stared at the question. Her smile remained. "It's 44." she replied. He stared down bewildered. "How did you-…" he began. She walked out with grace. She flicked her hair as she turned the corner towards the stairwell. Marcus continued to stare down at the question, how the hell did she get that answer? This thought remained with him for the entire night.

"It isn't fair. I got there first." moaned Nellie. The morning was quiet until Nellie awoke. It was always the same every morning. Arguing and fighting everyday, was normal. Nellie's brother, John had stolen the last flapjack. "I can't help that I'm taller and much faster than you." replied John. He stuck his tongue out like a young child. She stuck the finger at him. "Nellie!" warned her mother. Nellie brushed off the warning and continued to stare down her big brother. Her eldest brother, Alan was too busy listening to music, to join into the argument. As the pair began to bicker yet again, (Fourth time within a space of 12 hours) a loud explosion was heard from their father's basement lab. Everyone stood still. "Honey?" called Eva, with nerves. A cough bounced back. "He's fine." Eva said, while flicking through her magazine. If he didn't reply, she would have had a heart attack. A croaky voice sounded out. "Could someone make me coffee?" he pleaded. No one moved. He sighed and went back to work. Eva becoming soft to her husband's tone, clicked the kettle on. Alan grabbed a mug and placed a teaspoon of grounded coffee inside. Their father smiled happily, he knew they would fall for it.

The door banged behind Marcus, it was another week at school and he was dreading it. He couldn't stand most of the students in his class, including the ghastly boy Harry Plotters. The students and Harry were always teasing him and picking on him, because he was smarter than average guys. He couldn't help they were all idiots. He wiped his glasses with a black cloth, he didn't want them to be dusty. As he was about to place them on his face, the school bus drove by him. A couple of boys shouted 'Geek' out of the opened windows. Marcus jumped and dropped his glasses. He sighed, his glasses were split in the middle. Laughter was heard from down the road. He was going to be late for school, and to make matters worse he needed new glasses. He picked up his glasses and his pace, and ran towards the horrible building that was waiting for him.

Kimi giggled loudly. Charlie had found her ticklish spot. A few students stared at her as if they were burning holes through her. The teacher, Miss Valentine did not bother, she was use to it by _now_. Sophie glared at the students, she didn't like the way they were looking at her sister. Chris and Angela made her stop after ten minutes, as two boys began to whimper. The effect she had on people. "Hey Chris, I forgot to ask how's your cousin doing?" Trevor said, as he jotted down some notes. "He's fine now. But I had to pull that bastard off him, he nearly put Marcus into hos-.." Chris began, when the teacher turned around. "Mr Gilligan for that curse, I hope you are prepared to write out a very l_ong_ essay on politics." she croaked. He bowed his head and grumbled underneath his breath. He hated extra homework. Chris glared at the window. He remembered the incident. The boy Harry Plotters pulled off Marcus' glasses and began to punching him for no reason. He was probably jealous of his brains. Chris growled. _That slime ball_, he thought. Just wait until he gets his hands on his skinny neck. He was going to use it as a tooth-pick. Angela nudged him. He shook his head and returned to the real world. "Don't murder anyone now." she whispered while smiling. She knew him too well. He weakly smiled. "Not yet." he replied underneath his breath. She gave him the look of disapproval. "Mum will flip if you're sent home again." she replied. "Well, if he starts shit again, I'll use his head as a football!" he exclaimed loudly. Ben stared at him, for once he was the calm one. The teacher however was not so calm, she twitched her eyes. She'll become insane, if this continues. "Mr Gilligan! Go to the Principal's office. Now!" she shouted. He shook his head and left the room. Madison giggled, this wasn't like Chris this was more Ben's forte. Obviously Chris was on his Man period or something like that. Everyone became quiet within the classroom until the bell rang. They feared for their lives, Miss Valentine did not look too 'well'.

"Hey Marcus, you alright?" asked Lewis. "Yeah, just a bit sore." Marcus said. Marcus tried to grab a carton of milk, but his arm was too swollen to move. "Ow." he said softly. "I'll get it." said Brandon, Lewis' brother. Marcus weakly smiled. All three of them headed towards an empty table. However Harry and his 'gang' stopped them. "This is our table, snot bags." said the tallest one. His hair was a muddy colour, that reminded you of the colour of diarrhea. "Your names aren't on it." sneered Brandon. The smallest took a step closer to them. "Whatcha say Brandick?" he laughed. Brandon did not. He hated his stupid name. Curse you Mum and Dad.

"Come and say it to my face, shrimpy!" he growled. The two boys were eyeing each other up. Probably counting the odds against each other. Marcus took a step back he did not want to get caught in the battle. Again. "You aren't going anywhere four eyes Gilligan." sneered Harry. Marcus gulped. This is exactly what happened last time. Brandon flexed his fists, he was getting ready for the fight. After being an KND Operative for years, he knew how to handle the 'tough' guys. The smallest made the first move. He punched Brandon on the knee. He fell down, but quickly got back up again. He swiped his fist at his opponent, the small teenage boy's nose began to bleed. As another one of the gang began to move forward, a football hut hard against his head. The fighting stopped. Trevor, Ben, Charlie and Christopher stood at the doors, with the girls behind them. _Oh, no. This is only going to get worse_, thought Marcus. He flinched when Christopher walked over. "Step away!" he barked. He wasn't in the mood. His parents were called earlier, and they weren't so pleased with him. "Getting your cousin involved, four eyes." shouted one of the boys in the gang. Lewis rolled his eyes. "No, I'm getting myself involved, you shitebag. If you don't get the fuck away from them, I will seriously crush you like a bug!" Christopher whispered towards the teenage boys. They took a step back when they noticed the fire within his eyes. "Chris!" called Sophie. Chris rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for her. "Fine. But just you wait Gilligan! I'll get-…" Harry began, when Nellie walked into the Lunch hall. He stopped dead. Marcus turned around, he noticed her too. "Causing trouble again, I see." she said, directly to Harry. He looked at his shoes. "If you don't stop this, I'm afraid I'll have to stop tutoring you." she called. Harry sneered at the boys, before turning away from them. His gang walked outside, and the drama had ended. "Are you okay?" Nellie asked worryingly. The boys were closed friends of hers, also she didn't want to explain to their parents what happened. "Yeah, we're fine." replied Lewis. Marcus was still staring at her. Nellie blushed softly, before walking towards Rosie and Gail at another table. "Next time just tell us if there is any trouble." Angela said. Marcus sulked. He didn't want to be rescued all the time. Sophie calmed down Christopher who was deciding to punch his lunch.

A loud noise was heard from the basement. Chris had just finished his work-out for today. "What is up with you? Sophie is worried sick, ya fool." asked Angela. She was sipping her apple juice. "Nothing." he half barked. She took a step forward. "I know you like the back of my hand." she replied. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me." she pleaded. He sighed. "I just don't like seeing my family get hurt." he replied. He hung his towel over his shoulder. "It was because you saw Angela getting tortured, wasn't it?" she asked. A scar still remained on her neck. That would never leave her. "Yes. I don't want to lose anyone to bullies, or psychopaths." he said. Tears fell down his face. She hugged him tightly. Underneath the anger and rage, was a sad and scared boy who didn't want to see his family getting hurt. She wiped away his tears with her sleeve. "Right lets get some ice-cream." she smiled, as if she was a grown up and he was a child. "I'm not a child." he said seriously. She looked at his face. "So you don't want the ice-cream then." she replied. He jumped up with excitement. "Of course I bloody do." he smiled. "But first, you better apologise to Sophie." she replied, with seriousness within her tone. He nodded. "Yeah, I've been a pig lately." he hugged his sister quickly, and ran upstairs to the phone. Angela smirked. _What a big baby_, she jokily thought.

As Marcus was about to turn off his computer, a message beeped from the screen. He stared up at the screen. _KimiBeatles304_ has appeared online. He stared at the username. Why was she messaging him?.. _Probably to discuss make-up or boy problems_, thought Marcus. He clicked the message open. It read:

'_We know you like Nellie. Sophie and I can help you. Meet us before school at our house._' He stared at the screen with an open mouth. Was it that obvious that he liked Nellie so much… He wrote back with an okay. As he tried again to shut the computer down, another person messaged him. He was quite popular. _SnakeQueenNellie_ has appeared online. He almost jumped out of his skin. That was freaky. He opened the message, and began to talk like he usually does.

Hello. How are you doing. What are you doing. Mr Graham is such a boring guy.. And so on and so forth until midnight.

The door bell rang loudly. Mr Beatles had just left for work. Mrs Beatles was busy tidying the place. It was too early for visitors. Lucky was barking at the door, he often got _too_ excited. Kimi opened the door with a smile. She yanked him in and slammed the door. Ben grumpily told them to keep it down. He still had half an hour until he had to get up for school. "So.. What are you going to do to me?" he asked, as he sat down on the couch. Kimi pulled Sophie from the kitchen, she was still eating her cereal. Lucky jumped excitedly on him. His face was licked all over. "Lucky!" shouted Kuki from the kitchen. Lucky whimpered and sat nicely down on the rug. As Sophie finished her cereal she pulled out her materials, while Kimi brought in some hair gel, a comb and other necessary things. "Just a little…. Makeover." they both grinned. His face turned into a frown. He was not going to like this at all.

As the bell rang for home time, a few students looked like zombies. They had obviously stayed up for the World of Zortag gaming marathon which lasts until five in the morning. Silly teenagers, when will they learn. Nellie slid by the teenagers, she hated walking behind them as they were too slow. She sighed with great relief. As she placed her books inside her locker, a bang was heard. She jumped a little. "McCormack, I don't like to be kept waiting." said a voice. Harry's older brother, Garth stared down at her. She rolled her eyes. "I sent you a text half an hour ago. I need to look after my mum." Nellie closed the locker. She began to walk away, until Garth twisted are arm. "No one cancels on Garth." he whispered threateningly. She yelped. "Let me go." she screamed. He slapped her across the face. She looked furious, and scared. Nellie was going to have teach this punk a few manners… But yet she just remember she had on her lime green dress. _Shit_, she thought. She couldn't do her awesome flip move. Since he was big, she couldn't do any other moves. "Plotters step away from her!" shouted a voice. Nellie looked up with hope, she needed to be rescue. Here's hoping he is a good fighter. Marcus stood at the other end of the hallway. Garth began to laugh. Nellie nervously shook. He was not a good fighter, and she knew it. "And what are you going to do about it!" sneered Garth. The big oath finally let go of Nellie's arm, it was inflamed. A few students circled them. "I'm gonna kick your ass into space!" barked Marcus. He sounded… brave. Not like him. "Bring it Gilligan." shouted Garth as he held up his fists. Marcus laughed. The tall guy began to blow steam out of his nose. Marcus continued to laugh.

_What the fuck am I doing?_, Marcus mentally asked himself. Garth charged at him like a raging bull. Marcus slid out of the way. Garth tried to slow down but he was going too fast. He fell head first into a trashcan. Everyone stared down at the big guy. He was knocked out unconscious; and to make sure, Chris (who was magically hiding inside an empty locker) sprayed Sleeping Spray in his direction. All of the students stared at the Wimpy Marcus. How could he defeat such a big oath like Garth. They couldn't believe their eyes. "Thanks." smiled Nellie. Marcus grinned. His hair was much shorter, as if someone had cut it this morning. The clothes he wore was more trendy, and the colours blended in with each other. A black leather jacket, a dark blue t-shirt with denim jeans and a pair of grey converse. Even his new glasses looked cooler, they had black frames. He looked quite good for someone who was extra geeky. But Nellie liked his geeky side.

He was holding a heart-shaped box. Nellie stared down at them. "Is that for someone special." she smiled softly. Her hands were a little bit shaky. She thought Marcus was going to be crushed, like a bug. "Yeah.. They're for you." he grinned. He felt as if he could conquer a whole army. He felt invincible. "Really?" Nellie asked surprised. Talk about a big surprise attack.

He nodded, while placing them on top of her books. She stared down at them. "Thank you." she giggled, as she kissed him. He almost jumped, but his feet were glued to the ground. A couple of boys whistled. A girl in the year below shouted, "Ask her out." with a few nods and 'yeses'. "Well… will you?" Nellie asked playfully. Marcus nodded. "Will you Nellie, be my girlfriend." he said softly. "I thought you would never ask." she said honestly. She kissed him softly on the lips. No make-out sessions in school. (School's Strict Rules.) Marcus looked over Nellie's shoulder. Both Sophie and Kimi smiled. He gave them two thumbs up. Everyone had now left the hallway, yet this couple continued to stay near the locker discussing the world, and other topics. 'LEAVE THE SCHOOL ALREADY!' the Principal had said to them. He was the only teacher left to 'escort' them out. Practically thrown them out.

_**How did you like it? I am typing this really fast, so if it doesn't make sense at some parts please Review about it, or Message me. Anyway sorry it took sooooo long. (Been about three-four months) Been busy with exams and other activities. Also I don't think I will be able to post another chapter until after Prom; which is on the 14**__**th**__** of June. Wish me luck guys for my exam results, because I'm going to need all the luck I can get. **_

_**From Littlemissfg.**_

_**Please Review and tell me your opinion on my story. Don't be shy, I don't bite… That much.**_

_**P.s I love Nellie, she is just awesome and weird; just like me. **_


	29. Cupid's Arrow

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

A loud yawn was heard from the bathroom. Lewis stared into the mirror. He looked like how could he put it.. _Shit_. He splashed cold water into his face. The TND was instructing him to go undercover at a top secret party in the Gylan household. Jake the most troublesome and _dangerous_ guy in school lived there. Obviously he had taken after his mother. Lewis wiped his face clean with a towel. He could hear Rosie and Brandon giggling in the next room. He rolled his eyes. He really needed to get out of the house and into fresh air.

Lewis took in the fresh air. It cleaned his lungs out, and he felt good. His black t-shirt clung to his body like a plastic bag, he felt trapped. His jeans made him feel normal. He whistled a happy tune as he walked down the road to the Mall.

The sky was turning a dark grey. He knew he should have brought a jacket. No way was he going home the now because of the weather, he had to get _that_ book. The wind picked up, as he got to the entrance of the Mall. He was quite lucky. Lewis wrapped his arms around, his body was freezing. His favourite bookstore was straight ahead, he knew there would be heat in there. His book had finally came out, and he has been waiting for weeks for this moment. He coughed as he entered the musty smell of the bookstore.

_Fleta clutched her letter. The letter she had been waiting since-… _Lewis felt a shiver down his spine and closed the opened book. It had a spiral pattern on the spine and was painted green. He did not need a Romance, he needed _his_ book. He placed it back on the shelve. As he skimmed through the shelves, trying to find his new book in the series he was reading, he came across a oddly shaped red one. The book itself was torn at the bottom, and had ancient druid writing on the spine. He stared at it for a moment. He didn't need that book.. But something told him he did. He pulled it out and opened it at the first page it came to. _The fiery dragon roared at the top of it's voice. The Princess held up her hand. She stared into the beast's eyes. She did not blink when shouts and screams were heard. The beast did not back down. It had no master. No one could control it. Not even the Dragon Princess herself. _

_Her beauty overpowered her thoughts. She knew her looks would calm the beast down. _

_But it did not. She underestimated the creature. She screamed when it lunged at her… _Lewis blinked. This book was alright. He looked at the back of the hardback book. It did not have any author's note or description. _Must be an old one_, thought Lewis. As he stared up from the book, the old man with a curling moustache who owned the store stood before him. He jumped a little. "Here is your book." he said through his Russian accent. Lewis nodded his head. The owner noticed the other book in his hand. He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "Ah I see you have already picked one out for yourself." he smiled gently. Lewis smiled, as the old man took the books and priced them. Five dollars was quite cheap. Lewis waved goodbye to the owner as he left. The old man, Mr Boushnic or something along those lines, grinned sneakily. That wise old man was up to something…

Lewis yawned as he stared up at the sky. The sky had turned to a light blue colour, it clashed with the brightly red colours of the leaves on the ground. Lewis took a seat on the bench. He opened his book, but he did not feel excited anymore. He closed his book after ten minutes. The story, in his mind, was turning sour. He couldn't understand the plot anymore. He looked down inside the paper bag. The other book he had bought stared up at him. He felt it burning within his mind. He wanted to find out what happened. He reached inside the bag. He felt tingles up his finger tips.

A loud noise entered Lewis's thoughts. He jumped, when he looked up to see a colourful cart standing in front of him. It reminded him of an ice-cream cart. He stared at the man. He was wearing a blue striped hat, with a white uniform. His hat covered his face, his uniform covered his personality. "Beef Jerky." he shouted. Lewis stared at him. Who the hell sales Beef Jerky in a cart. But he shook this off, as he took out some money. The Beef Jerky did smell beautiful. The man winked at Lewis as he strolled over. "Everything is free." the man said. Lewis smiled. He liked it when he saved money. The man handed him a packet of Beef Jerky. "I advise you to leave it for a couple of minutes. To.. Em.. Warm." the man whispered. Lewis cocked up his eyebrows. This man was crazy, but familiar.. He walked back to his bench. Once he sat down, he looked back up to find the man had disappeared. Lewis looked everywhere. How could he have moved so fast…

The leaves blew softly across the grass. The wind picked up, as the dark clouds returned. Lewis stood up from the bench, he stretched out his arms. He had accidentally forgotten to eat his Beef Jerky. He looked into the white paper bag. It smelt gorgeous. He licked his lips as a girl with a white sheep dog walked by. A bark was heard. "Misty!" shouted the girl. The dog had went for the meat. Lewis had jumped and almost fell down to the ground, as the dog made a grab for the food. The red-headed girl pulled the dog quickly off him. She smacked the dog's bottom softly. "Bad Girl!" she shouted. Misty whimpered. "Sorry." blushed the girl. She used her free hand to pull Lewis up. He gladly took it. She stared down at the bag of meat. All of it's contents was on the grass. "Sorry about your lunch. But Beef Jerky is her favourite." the girl said softly. Lewis was still in shock. "I'm Courtney. I've just moved into town." she smiled, while shaking his hand. He nodded politely. "I'm Lewis." he replied. She smiled sweetly. Her beauty shone as the sun sneaked out from behind the clouds. Her red hair glowed in the sun, as if she was a Princess. Lewis cleared his throat. "It's okay. It was free Beef Jerky anyway." he stated. She blushed softly. Lewis wasn't bad looking. "Well, anyway.." she trailed off the sentence, as she pointed to her right. Lewis understood. Courtney had obviously got to be somewhere. As the crisp air blew past the curious girl, her light pink scarf waved in the wind. Her periwinkle blue dress clung to her body, as if it was trying to keep warm. Her dog pulled her along the path towards her home. As she turned the corner, her white beret with a black bow on it flew towards Lewis. He grabbed it quickly. He called after her, but she had gone. He looked down at it. The sweet smell of perfume wafted up his nose. He shivered as the wind blew harder. He quickly got up and walked back home.

As Lewis closed the door, he couldn't feel his hands. They were icy cold. He lay his hands over the roaring fire, god it was freezing out there. A chill spread up his spine. He could hear cutlery being rattled against the dining table. As he placed his hand inside the paper bag, his face screwed up. Where was his new book. He stared inside. He was sure he placed… He began to recall the afternoon. The girl must have it.. Or at least her dog, Misty. He wrapped his arms around his body, he couldn't face another cold breeze. Lewis debated with himself, until the doorbell rang. He jumped and ran towards it. Maybe the girl had returned it. He opened the door a small crack. No one was there. He scratched his head. That was odd. He could have sworn.. A glimpse of red hair got his attention. The girl, the same girl from the park lived two doors down. How could he be so blind. He grabbed a blue jacket and Courtney's beret, and ran towards her.

Courtney unloaded the last box from the Moving Van. The driver smiled, and her mother paid him his labour. She dropped the box on the porch, and took a steamy hot Chocolate from her father. She sipped it as it warmed her body. She felt relaxed until a male voice was heard from behind her. She almost spat out her beverage. "Hey." smiled Lewis. _What was with this guy_, thought Courtney. Misty clambered down the steps towards him. She licked his fingers, as he patted her. "I have your hat." he smiled, as he held out his hand. She nodded and blushed a little. She took the hat from him and placed it inside the cardboard box. "And I believe this is yours?" she asked politely. He nodded when he saw the flash of red. She handed him the book. "It's quite good. It's my favourite." she replied. He grinned. This was weird, but something told him to stand and discuss the book more further with this girl. As if something like Cupid's Arrow had struck him. He felt his heart race as the girl discussed the book. Her red hair was clipped behind her ears, it showed more of her face which was petite and pretty. Why didn't Lewis notice this earlier. Her mother, (he thinks she was called) Mrs Miles called them both in from out of the cold. They happily walked straight towards the roaring fire for some warmth. Misty gladly ran after them. Just in a space of an hour of moving here, Courtney had already made a friend and maybe even a lover…

A rustle was heard from a nearby bush. Grey hair could be seen, along with a grin. Mr Boushnic had done his job properly.

_**How did you like it?.. Typing very fast, as I am tired and need to get up early in the morning. Review please and tell me what you think. x Sorry it's not much but aw well. Night everyone x**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	30. Secret Admirer

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Secret Admirer**_

A crunch was heard. Gail jumped as a boy had crunched his pencil behind her. _Disgusting_, she thought. She stared down at her hand. The bottom part of her pen was in her mouth. She gagged, while placing it on her desk. She couldn't help it, she was busy thinking about her newspaper article. _Gail Helps All_. It was her own advise article, but the name did suck, at least she could call it her own. She stared down at the blank piece of paper. So many questions, so little time to answer. She jotted down another answer to a genital problem. '_I advise you to go to a Doctor'. _She couldn't believe all of the sex questions, she always blushed. They were usually all the same; _can I have sex on my periods_, or _can I have sex with an unconscious person. _The people who write in are not normal. Her column was for helping the people who needed it but for homework, school and friendship, not for private matters. She knew half of the questions will not get published. The principal would not allow it. The bell rang as she finished her last pile of work. Gail knew that would not be her last, more was on its way.

Kelly the I.T Lab assistant stared at Gail as she walked by. She always had a grudge for her. Probably because Gail took her 'dream' job, having your own article in the school's newspaper. Claire smiled at Gail as she walked by her locker. "Did you finish the questions?" she asked her. She was of course in charge of the newspaper. "Yeah." smiled Gail. She handed over the answered questions. Claire grinned and pulled out another pile from her locker. "Well you will enjoy these." she laughed at Gail's expression. The girl closed her locker and strolled over to the I.T Lab where Kelly was planning Gail's painful death. Gail sighed. She couldn't handle this pressure, she would gladly let Kelly take over. But she something inside of her stopped her.. A certain best friend of hers in fact. John McCormack. Speaking of which the devil himself was standing at her locker. "Hey." he waved. She smiled, as she clicked the door opened. She pulled the History book out before her belongings dropped on her head. "How is the article going?" he asked while holding her schoolbag open for her books. "Fine." she groaned, when the questions fell on the ground. John grinned as he helped her collect all of the pieces of paper. "Thanks." she blushed lightly. John waved her goodbye as he walked down the corridor. That boy always made her clumsy.

Gail scratched her head. The questions these people gave her. She quickly typed them up in her computing class. Her teacher wouldn't mind, she had already finished her class work early. _Please help me, I can't decide between a doughnut or a cookie. _She sighed. '_Cookie as it is less messy'. _She continued her answering until a piece of paper caught her eye. _There's a girl I really like she is my best friend, but I can't tell her how I feel because I am shy. What do I do?_ Now this is her thing. This boy clearly liked this girl so much. She typed as the bell rang. _'Let your heart decide, but also show her in little ways. She'll soon get it.' _The teacher ushered the students out of the classroom, he was obviously dying for a cigarette.

Gail looked up at her locker. An envelope was stuck inside her locker's door. Her heart began to race. She opened her locker and the envelope slipped out. She grabbed it and tore it opened. Her heart beat was faster and faster. Who would leave her a letter.. _I have loved you since I lay my eyes on you. From ?__. Sweet and Creepy, _thought Gail_. _She looked around her. No one tat caught her eye. She stared down at it. The writing was familiar. As she turned she bumped into a tall boy. They both fell backwards. "Sorry." blushed Gail. Today wasn't her day. A hand grabbed hold of hers. "It's cool babes." smiled the boy. His black leather jacket, and studded bracelet made him look deadly. His earring in the top of his left ear made him look more dangerous. He smiled with his brightest smile of all. "Catch you later." he winked, as he took out a cigarette. He was heading for the entrance until the principal stopped him. Ouch, wouldn't like to be him right now. Gail could feel her cheeks burning. Jake the Bad boy of school spoke and _touched _her! She could faint. Her twin, Rosie had a smug expression. "Was that Jake I saw." she said. Her mischief was shining through. "Shut up." laughed Gail. Rosie was about to ask more until Brandon, he crush popped up. "Hi." she blushed. Gail giggled softly while trying to quickly get to her class. No way was she staying with her sister. As Gail walked around the corner, a boy with a jock shirt walked by. He turned towards her and smiled, in his hand was a love heart envelope. Buzz the Football Jock had smiled at her.

Was he the admirer or was Jake?.. Too many possibilities. Gail shook her head she was being silly. This letter was obviously a joke. But it wasn't.

For the past week she had got six love letters. All similar and in the same hand writing. John was obviously laughing at her. He too couldn't believe she had an admirer as well. What a great best friend he was.

Both Buzz and Jake were always looking at her in funny ways, as if they knew something. She couldn't stand it any longer. "I need help." she finally said, as the bell rang. "A bit late for that." laughed John. Gail glared. "I mean with these love letters. It's getting ridiculous." she replied. John twitched his eye. "Ridiculous?.. That guy must have worked hard to show how much he cares." he replied. He seemed a bit angry. "Why are you upset?" she asked, while slamming her locker. "Because you're making it seem like it's a joke, when the guy is clearly in love with you." he said angrily. Gail stood there speechless. Was John trying to tell her. "John?" she began, when he shook his head and left. What did she say?..

At lunch John was nowhere to be seen. Her best friend had left and she knew it was her fault. Gail glared down at the love letters. _Stupid letters you started this_, thought Gail. She slammed her locker as she made her way to the lunch hall, she had to tell her friends what had happened.

"You do know it's quite obvious." said Rosie. She was munching on her apple. Lewis nodded his head, as did Brandon. "What is?" Gail asked confused. She was sipping on her milk. "That John likes you!" said Lewis. Gail almost choked on her drink. "Really?" she asked while wiping the excess milk off her green dress. "And we all thought boys were oblivious." said Rosie sadly. A few heys were heard from different tables. "But he's my best friend." replied Gail. "Yeah.. A best friend who has been in loved with a girl since kindergarten." Lewis explained in a whisper. Rosie and Brandon blushed. Gail smiled towards them. "I get what you mean." she laughed softly. So all of this time, her best friend had been crushing on her. All of this time she has been a bitch to him. "I need to say sorry to him." she said sadly. She hated when she did something stupid. "Well, I guess you can see him in the old Tree house." Brandon suggested. Gail nodded her head. That was a good idea.

A sigh was heard from a bedroom. A red-head boy was sent home 'sick' from school. How could a girl be so oblivious. His chest felt sore. Was his heart giving up on him. John stared out the window. The sun was setting and the wind picked up. His black t-shirt clung to his body, he felt cold. Maybe he was actually sick. Love sick. He turned away from the window. Somehow he felt a little bit better. "John!" called his sister. Nellie must have left school early too. This family was terrible at staying in school for a whole day. "What?" he croaked back. "Someone is in the Tree house." she replied. Who the hell could be in the Tree house. _See if it's Harry again, I swear I'm going to kill him_, thought John. Being the protective brother he is, John didn't want to risk his sister's life. He grabbed a baseball bat and climbed out of his bed towards the Tree house. Stupid alarm doesn't work anymore. He'll have to get Angela or his Dad to fix it.

The stairs creaked underneath John's weight. He felt stupid wearing his pyjamas with a baseball bat. He kicked the door open expecting to see a burglar jumping on him. He almost jumped when he saw Gail standing with her old bunny rabbit. "God, Gail you gave me a fright." he said, while putting down his baseball bat. She giggled when she saw his outfit. "Nice crocodiles." she said softly. He blushed lightly as he looked down at his outfit. His black top from earlier, with his pyjama bottoms. He looked really cool.. Not. "What are you doing here?" he asked, while closing the door behind him. Her smile fell from her face, the guilt washed back over her. "I'm sorry about earlier." she whispered. He stared out the window. "What for?.. It was me who over-reacted." he replied, but with a cold tone to his voice. She shivered, was he like this before. "No I need to apologise. I was the one who hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." she said. A small tear rolled down her cheek. Was she crying.. John stared down at her. She truly meant the apology. He smiled softly, and hugged her closely. "It's okay. You are blonde after all." he grinned. The sadness disappeared from Gail. "Hey." laughed Gail, as she softly slapped him on the arm. A small envelope fell from Gail's pocket. John sneakily grabbed hold of it before Gail could get it. "What's this?" he asked. "Hey, that's mine." she said, happily. He opened it, and began to read it out loud. "My love, my best friend, I think I've fallen for you too." John stared down at it. Gail grinned. "It's for my secret admirer." she said flirty. "I don't know if he knows I like him back." she said, while smiling sweetly. He dropped the letter, and held her close. She felt his heart beat increase against her chest. "Of course he does." he whispered. Gail kissed John softly on the lips. He tasted of peanut butter, probably from his lunch.

The sky was pitch black, the moon was slowly rising. It looked amazing for a night in the Tree House.

_**Well how did you like it?.. Anyway this wouldn't had been updated unless my boyfriend had replied sooner. It takes forever to reply and I was bored. So, yeah got ten/eleven chapters left to do. I will finish probably before the next term at college. Anyway bye guys review please, and also here is a spoiler alert: The last chapters will be the start of another story, also they will relate to the old KND. Get ready for the last chapters you will love them. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	31. Unusual Couple

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Unusual Couple**_

The crisp air blew through the trees. A perfect Autumn Day. The burnt orange and brown leaves whisked away with the wind. A chill spread up the little girl's back. She clutched her coat closer. How she hated the chilly weather. Her mother was already in front of her, she was clutching her five year old son within a puffy winter coat. The wind whistled as the little girl continued her pace. "Hurry up Luna! Your Father is waiting!" called her mother. Luna held onto her brightly pink scarf that was around her petite neck. The girl picked up her pace. Her mother stopped outside a brightly lit café. The words 'Francine's Restaurant' hung on the wall in a sickening green lettering. Quite a suitable colour in the Autumn month.

The bell clang as the door opened. A few people hissed as the cold air entered inside. "Where have you been?" asked a very tall man with sandy hair. Luna's mother turned towards her. "She couldn't find her teddy." her mother replied. Her father gave Luna a look as if to say _trouble maker_. The family sat down at a table and ordered a light meal; chicken burgers with a side order of French fries each. Not really a light meal if you ask me..

As the parents chatted away to each other, Luna gazed past them towards the ice-counter. So many families enjoying themselves, laughing, chatting, smiling. Her cousins were busy chatting about some KND stuff which she would never understand until she got to their age. She was only seven years old, but she could act older if she wanted to. Her cousin Kimi looked up from her milkshake. She stared into Luna's eyes as if to say _I feel sorry for you_. Luna turned away towards the window. She wasn't allowed to stare at her cousins let alone talk to them. Her mother gazed over to the group. "Look at those rift-rafts." said Luna's father. Luna flinched. Those were her family. "I know, honey I think my meal is coming back up." smirked her mother evilly. Luna pinched her coat tightly to her body. She knew what was coming next. Her father pulled out a small glue gun. He aimed it towards the group. As he was about to pull the trigger, a hand covered the gun. "I don't think so, Sandy." said a manly voice. Sandy jumped and stared up towards the old man that was puffing on his cigar. "Mr Boss." squeaked Sandy. Sandy's wife shifted in her seat awkwardly. She never enjoyed Mr Boss's company. "My grand kids are down there too." he said grumpily. He took out his cigar and sprinkled it's ends onto the clean floor. A voice boomed. "Dad! I just cleaned that!" shouted a female voice. "Francine!" Mr Boss smiled cheerfully. He gave Sandy one last look before he walked over to his daughter. Luna enjoyed the feeling of her parents' plans failing. It has been a long time since it happened. Owen, her young brother picked up a spoon and launched it towards her head. Luna ducked and it flew into an old lady's bowl of soup. The old lady screeched as the soup went everywhere. Both Luna and her brother giggled, as the old lady was cleaning soup off her new fur coat. "I think it's time for us to leave, don't you agree Mushi." said Sandy. His wife, Mushi nodded her head quickly. Sandy grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her towards the door. A young red head boy caught her eye. His glasses slid down his face as he belted out laughs. His mother did not find it funny one bit. His grandmother was covered in soup, and so was the old lady.

Luna gasped. Her whole body was shaking with sweat. What the hell was that… She scratched her multi pierced ear (three piercings, because she is a 'hip' teen). Was that a dream or a memory?.. She yawned as the sun poked through her curtains. Her brother was already up, he was excited because of his new quad bike. He had received it from his birthday, which was over two days ago. Luna pulled on a pair of shorts. Her belly button ring was becoming quite annoying now. The mascara from the night before had ran all over her pillow. She creaked opened her door and made her way to the kitchen. She was looking forward to it.

"Don't touch that!" Mushi; her mother shouted. Luna continued to touch the pancake, the last one in the packet. "Bog off." Luna said while munching on it. Mushi glared at her. "You bitch." her mother said. Luna scrunched up her shoulders. She couldn't give a damn about her, like she does for her. She took the newspaper out of the trashcan and began to read the first article that appeared. Her mother scrunched up her nose, and exited the kitchen. She hated her daughter with a passion, she was no longer a child. Luna almost spat out her chewed up pancake. Menacing Black Child was in town. She had to get tickets to see them. It is like a must. She stared down at the ticket price. She couldn't afford that even with her weekend job at the Cinema. She scrunched the newspaper up into a ball and threw it into the trashcan. No point in sulking over it.

The Autumn air was fresh, and crisp. Luna could feel the wind underneath her coat. She loved the Autumn season, it was always brought a smile to her face. The air entered her lungs as she breathed slowly. It felt so relaxing. The wind picked up and her grey woolly hat flew down the sidewalk. She grumpily followed after it, as her dyed hot pink hair waved in the air. "This is so unfair." Luna stated as she chased after it. She followed the escapee until it flew into a person's face. "Sorry." Luna shouted. _Dumb hat_, she thought. The owner of the face pulled it off and handed her back. He looked quite.. Handsome for someone who got hit in the face with a hat. "It's okay." he replied. His red hair was ruffled by the wind. Luna stared. This boy was none other than Alan. Her long-time crush, and her best friend. "Alan." laughed Luna awkwardly. He smiled sweetly. She blushed slightly, as she pulled her hat over her head. "How are you?" she asked quickly. He grinned. "Fine. Just off to see Menacing Black Child." he replied. Luna choked on her air. Did he just say… "Oh my God… Really?" she said with shock. He nodded even more. "Yeah, but my sister bailed on me. I have a free ticket." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He was playing the violins deep alright. "Do you want to come." he said with a grin. She stood staring at him with a questionable look. What was his game… "And if I say yes what would I have to do?" she asked. He stopped grinning. "You must eat Kangaroo balls." Alan replied with a serious tone. She crossed her arms over her chest. "No really." she said. He shook his shoulders. "Nothing just a… little date." he smiled. She choked yet again. "A date?" Luna whispered. He nodded. Luna stared into the distance. Was this a dream.. She pinched herself to make sure. "Fine." the teen finally said. Alan punched the air with his fist. He had been waiting for an excuse to ask out his best friend, and what better way to blackmail her with tickets to her favourite band..

"I can't believe you had tickets!" shouted Luna. She was wearing a band t-shirt, which was signed by Javy Michaels the lead singer. Her face was bright red with excitement. "I know, wasn't that lucky." grinned Alan. He had to thank his sister for that. "Thanks." smiled Luna. The wind blew an old oak tree. It squeaked as it lost leaves to the wind. The sun had already went down, yet the sky did not look dark because of the bright stars and moon. "So about that date." smiled Alan. His piercing shone in the moonlight. The silver ring was dazzling. Luna blinked twice. This was happening. This was real and this was her life. Her life with this boy.. Well maybe, it all depended on this moment and what came next. She licked her lips, she couldn't understand her feelings it was all confusing. Was her best friend the one she really loved?…. He cleared his throat. Did she even like him in that way?… So many questions raced through the teens heads. "Stuff it." said Luna. Alan jumped, as Luna pulled him closer. Their lips touched with the softest touch. Butterflies erupted from their stomachs. As the kissing turned into a make-out session, a door banged opened. "LUNA!" shouted Sandy. Luna jumped. "Dad." she said angrily. A few neighbours told them to shut up as the pair argued in the house. Alan awkwardly walked away towards his house.

"Isn't that cute." said Kimi. "No." replied Ben. An 'Ow' was heard as the boy got punched by his little sister. How embarrassing…. "They are so perfect for each other." Madison said while she hugged tighter into Ben. Sophie nodded, she was busy tucking into a hot fudge cheesecake. It was straight from the oven, the steam was basically rolling off it. Their stares were at a certain couple in the corner. They were both sharing an milkshake with fries. The fries were dipped into the milkshake. "Yeah, but they are unusual aren't they." stated Trevor, as he turned away from his shared milkshake with Louise. He stared at the fries. How could someone like that. "Yeah they are, but they are a perfect unusual couple." grinned Madison. "Chicks and their mushy talk." Ben grumbled into his cheese burger. David, Trevor, Charlie and Chris stared at their fellow bro. He was in trouble. The girls turned towards Ben. Ben felt their glares on his back, maybe he shouldn't have said that. His arms began to ache from the punches he received. Maybe he should go to the gym more as well.

_**Hey yalllll! I bet you all thought I was dead or something… Anyway how did you like this beauty of a chapter? I did this within 2 hours, which is quite impressive. So please give me feedback. And also sorry if some parts don't make sense, I'll fix them in the morning/afternoon when I'm less tired. Some things have changed in my life, so Fanfic is going to be put on hold for example I'm not a highschooler anymore, I'm a college gal! And also I have a boyfriend which has been keeping me busy. Also I have been drawing more so deviant art is benefiting from this than you are fanfic. So yeah I need to dash, night all. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	32. The Date

_**Chapter 32**_

_**The Date **_

The cold crisp air enjoyed tickling people's noses. Christmas was just around the corner, and every kid was excited. And most parents were too. They could get days off from work, spend time with their families, enjoy a bottle of wine and cosy up to the fire. Christmas was everyone's ideal holiday, except from Wally. "This is a nightmare!" screamed Wally. He was busy wrapping Sophie's present. Kimi, his now seventeen daughter popped her head around the corner. "What is?" she asked sweetly. He quickly hid himself over the presents. "Go away!" he instructed. She giggled. "Fine I was going to help you, but I guess I can leave you to it…." replied Kimi. She knew she would get her way, she always did. "Fine, but don't look at your presents." he replied while feeling defeated. Kimi grinned and grabbed the wrapping paper, scissors and cello-tape. As she was wrapping her mother's new purple bracelet; which had her mother's birthstone attached to it, she glanced outside the window. The wind rustled the trees, most of the leaves were already on the ground. Little droplets of snow were falling. Maybe this year they'll finally get a white Christmas. She noticed out of the corner of her eye her best friend standing outside her driveway. "Must dash dad, I'll finish these later!" she said quickly. She stood up from the grey carpet and rushed towards the front door. Poor Wally he'll have to learn to wrap all by himself.

"Hey Louise." smiled Kimi. Louise smiled. "How was your holiday in England?" Kimi asked as she hugged her. "It was great, until the rain came." laughed Louise. "Have you heard the news?" asked Kimi excitedly. Louise shook her head. "The girls have put a mission together. OPERATION CUPID!" replied Kimi excitedly. Louise covered her mouth. "Don't speak of missions outside, Kimi." whispered Louise. Kimi nodded her head. Louise let go off her mouth. They both decided to go to the tree house which was more secretive and private. The pair left towards the tree house, as Kimi's mother pulled up in the driveway. Only one word came out of Wally's mouth. "Shit!" He still hasn't wrapped Kuki's present up.

"Now everyone shut up!" commanded Charlie. He wasn't the one in charge, but he was second in charge. A few mouths were still going, but nothing came out. Angela's hip-hop music could be heard in the silence. Sophie was the first one to speak. "We should do this for them, since they helped us." she stated. A few heads nodded. "Also if we don't set them up, they will never be together!" proclaimed Madison. She was sipping her hot Cocoa while cuddling Ben. "Plus they are so cute together! It was meant to be!" shouted Kimi, who high-fived Angela. "You girls are always the same. Meddling into affairs that don't concern you." said Trevor from the doorway. He was the last one to enter the tree house. He was now playing his hand-held video game. A few pillows headed Trevor's way. He dodged each one. Louise nodded her head. "Trev does have a point. We always end up in affairs of others. Can't they find out they like each other by themselves?" Louise requested. Everyone in the room, except from Trevor and Charlie shook their heads. "Have you seen them. They are oblivious of each other's feelings! I mean it's like watching Charlie for Christ sake." said Ben, as he got glares from Charlie, and a high-five from Chris. "Ha ha, very funny." said Charlie. He stuck the finger up at Ben. "Okay let's take a vote who wants to help the two love-birds, and their comrades who asked us for help?" suggested David.

"It's freezing." said Gail. The wind had picked up, and she couldn't feel her nose. John pulled her closer. "How's that?" he asked. She blushed lightly. "Brilliant." she giggled. A rustle from the bushes stopped them in their tracks. She jumped when a long arm grabbed her green coat. "Let her go!" shouted John. He was ready to take on anyone for his girl. "Shush!" said a voice. They both stared hard at the bushes. John bent over and stared into it. None other than Kimi, Charlie and Chris. Kimi yanked him into the bush. Gail shook with fear, until John's hand met hers. "You're so sweet." grinned Kimi. John blushed. "He's my knight in shining armour." said Gail as she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Okay, to move this along faster because my balls are freezing. We are here to discuss _the_ mission." stated Chris. He received disgusted looks from the girls. "You mean you have decided to help?" said Gail excitedly. Kimi nodded joyfully. "So here's the plan." said Charlie who was currently in charge of this certain mission.

The snow fell harder. It was looking good for a few snowmen to come alive, and snowball fights. Gail battled her way through the snow. It was definitely getting deeper. The streetlights were already turning on. Her breath became heavier. She was feeling so cold and exhausted. Maybe she could take a nap for five minutes.

"Gail!" shouted her mother. No response from the bedroom. "Rosie have you seen your sister?" asked Sonya, their mother. Rosie shook her head. "The last time I seen her she was making her way to John's house. I've been inside all day." she replied. This was bad. Very bad. Gail was never late for dinner. "Do you want me to look for her?" asked Lee, the girls' father. The door banged rapidly. Rosie quickly opened it. John stood on the doorstep. "Hurry! It's Gail!" he shouted. Rosie grabbed her pink coat and her red Wellington boots. The girls' parents grinned. This was going according to plan.

Gail shook. _How long were they going to be?_, thought Gail. She was shivering and no one was here yet. She peeked her eyes opened. John was running towards her with Rosie. _Showtime_, thought Gail. "I can't wake her." said John. His palms were sweating. He was quite rubbish at acting. "Maybe we should take her back to-…" began Rosie, when a C.O.O.L.B.U.S stopped in front of them. Louise and Trevor ran out. "We'll take her." Louise said. A stretcher was pulled out. Gail lay still. _This was a bit over the top_, she thought. As the doors of the aircraft was about to close, the engines broke down. "Come pick us up!" shouted Trevor into the radio. Rosie and John stood outside the doors. "Can we help?" asked Rosie desperately. She felt things weren't quite right. "We need you to go to the Dumpster behind my dad's café. There's a hidden healing device there." said Trevor. Rosie nodded her head. She ran towards that dumpster as fast as she could. Her sister's life was in her hands. As she skidded around the corner, she noticed Mr Boss grinning over the device. He grabbed hold of it and teleported himself to his house. That sly dog. "No!" shouted Rosie. She stared at the empty space. Tears fell from her eyes. Her sister was now going to die of ammonia. As she cried into her hands, a large hand smacked her into the wall. A small hatch opened just in time or she would have a large bruise. "Hey!" shouted Rosie. She fell down a long slide that lead to a dark room. Darkness took hold of her. She was now kidnapped and her sister was dying, this wasn't her day. She searched the room for doors but she felt nothing. No way out. _Great_, thought Rosie.

"Brandon!" shouted Lewis. He was standing in the garden. "What is it!" shouted his twin brother, Brandon. "Rosie has been kidnapped to a secret lair!" Lewis shouted. Brandon shot out of the window. He was already climbing down the old Oak tree. "Where?" Brandon asked quickly. He truly loves that girl. Lewis had an inside smirk. He couldn't believe he was doing this to his brother. "It's outside Francine's café, near the dumpster." replied Lewis. Brandon held onto his black winter jacket. It warmed him up as he through the snow towards the café.

"Put this on!" shouted a voice. Rosie whimpered. She was going to be turned into a sex-slave for an evil cooperation. Oh how her life could have ended in better ways. She could've married Brandon, have his children, die at an old age, live her life. But no she was stuck down a black hole in a secret lair. She felt the material, it felt familiar. She held it up to her eyes. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. It was her white dress, her mother got her for her birthday. "Where did you get this!" she screamed, as she pulled it on. This pervert was basically watching her every move. How sick. The hatch from the slide opened up, and Brandon slid down. He was holding his white tuxedo jacket he got for his Uncle's wedding. "Brandon!" shouted Rosie. She was so glad to see him. Brandon hugged into Rosie. He still couldn't believe his brother pushed him down the slide with his tuxedo jacket. What was that all about?… The voice boomed across the room again. "We will give you the healing gun, if you two will go on a date." said the manly voice. They both stared at each other. Blushing with confusion, the pair stared up to the ceiling. Something wasn't quite right. "And if we don't?" Brandon asked. "Goodbye freedom. Goodbye Gail." laughed the voice. He sounded so psychotic. They gulped. This man meant the real thing. They both nodded and a light shone through a gap. Was that a door?… "You better have a good time because we are watching." said another manly voice. The pair shivered as they exit the room. They stared at the place it was none other than the café. "I have a funny feeling someone set us up-…" began Brandon when he was caught off guard. Rosie's beauty was blinding. "You look beautiful." he smiled sweetly. She giggled while blushing. "Well you scrub up quite well yourself." she winked. His heart almost stopped. He grabbed hold of her hand and took her over to an empty booth. A red rose was lying on the floor. Brandon grinned and picked it up. "A rose for a rose." he said poetically. Rosie blushed brightly, as she held onto it. She couldn't hear herself think because of her loud heartbeat.

Many eyes were peering into the café. The bushes were whispering about their success. "Well I think that was an success. But next time please do it yourselves." said Ben. Gail nodded her head, while Madison punched him lightly. "I mean we were happy to help." said Ben while correcting himself. "I can't believe that actually worked." said Angela, as the plan did not make sense to her. "Well it is scientifically proven that when in peril people do crazy things." stated David. Angela smiled, she loved it when her man talked about science. "Okay time for hot Cocoa! Because I'm freezing my arss here!" shouted Trevor. A few nods and everyone went into the café for hot drinks. "I love it when you go all manly." chuckled Charlie. Kimi blushed. "Thanks honey." she grinned, when an old memory returned to her head. Today has been a tiring day. "That reminds me nice voice." winked Chris. Sophie playfully pushed him into the snow. A snowball fight erupted from outside and everyone who wasn't sane in the head joined them.

_**How did you like it? I did it within an hour, so it may not make any sense. Review and tell me what you think. May get to do five more chapters before I go to college, so wish me luck. **_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	33. The Age Gap

_**Chapter 33**_

_**The Age Gap**_

Noise irrupted inside the room. A man was arrested for trying to take drugs past security. Rochelle yawned. It was far too early for her. It was eight o'clock in the morning. But she was still excited. She was going on holiday with her boyfriend, Scott to the Alps. The Alps. She has never been to the Alps before, but she still couldn't believe her parents were letting her go.

Scott held onto her hand tighter. He was anxious around crowds of people. She smiled as she pecked his cheek. His shoulders loosened a little bit. The smell of coffee wafted around their noses. The queue for the breakfast bars were too long, so they decided to buy sandwiches at a store.

"This is murder." said Rochelle. She wasn't a morning person. The plane had been delayed for another two hours, and to make matters worse her back was killing her. Silence filled the air. They had been sitting there for five minutes now. "I'll be back in a minute." Scott said stiffly. Rochelle nodded her head, as he got up from the bench. _Where the hell was he going?… _Rochelle watched as he headed towards the toilets. _Chill. It's only the toilets_, thought Rochelle. Every since she caught him talking to a check-out girl, Rochelle has been on the edge. She placed her headphones into her ears, she just wanted everything go perfect for their holiday.

Their flight number was called from the terminal. Rochelle looked around the place, no sign of Scott. Her worry grew bigger. _Where the hell was he?_, she thought. People left for their gates and were boarding their planes. Ten minutes past and still no sign of him. Rochelle placed her music player in her bag. Her hands began to shake. _What if… _A few security guards stared in her direction. "Flight number B2184, make your way to your terminal please. Last call." the woman said through the speakers. Rochelle began to twiddle her thumbs. Will she have to go by herself, and meet him there… Two arms wrapped around her body from behind. Rochelle yelped. "You bastard!" she shouted. A few parents gave her the disapproved look. He smirked. "Lets get on that plane." He smelt of perfume and wine. As if he was with another woman… Rochelle shook her head, lots of women were surrounding near them, surely the smell of perfume belonged to them. Not him. "Lets go." she grinned as she pulled her suitcase. He got his, and together they raced to their gate.

The plane shook a little because of turbulence. "Would you like tea or coffee, ma'am?" the flight attendant smiled. Her shiny brown hair was held up in a neat bun, and her blue uniform was spotless. Airlines are truly strict and professional with their presentation. "Tea, please." Rochelle said politely. Scott looked up from his magazine. He softly smiled as he caught the eye of the woman. She blushed lightly. Rochelle wished she could take her smile back. The woman poured the tea into Rochelle's cup, but did not take her eyes off Scott. Rochelle's eyes closed slightly to show her annoyance. Scott flashed a smile and asked for coffee. Oh, how he charmed his way through life. He always made the girls swoon over him. Rochelle's cheeks turned a burgundy colour with jealousy. "Goodbye Sir. Ma'am." The flight attendant said, as she moved to the next couple. Scott stared after her, as her bottom swished from one side to the other. Rochelle slapped his arm. He looked wounded. "What was that for?" he moaned. She took out her book. "You know what!" she whispered. He shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes. This was going to be a long flight to France.

The plane touched the runway. The cold air glided onto the windows. Rochelle shivered and wrapped her warm pink scarf around her. Scott took hold of her hand. Butterflies escaped from her stomach. She had of course forgiven him. For the fifth time. "Lets have fun." grinned Scott. Rochelle kissed his cheek softly. They exited the plane and made their way towards the luggage carousel.

After a long hour, the fiery haired couple received their bags. They carried them towards the exit of the airport, where their coach was waiting for them. A long journey to the hotel which was situated in the Alps. Night time came and the frosty wind picked up. Rochelle clutched her hat and scarf. She was glad she had gloves on.

Their hotel room was situated near the rear. It had an elegant décor and furnishes. If Scott had never got his promotion, they would have never came on this trip. The nightly sky shone and portrayed the Alps beautifully through the window. Rochelle gasped when she saw the fluffy robes. She almost screamed when she saw the big yellow ducky in the bathtub. "This is amazing!" she screamed. It was nearly midnight, and she was screaming her head off about ducks. She turned towards the view, she almost fainted when she saw the reindeers chewing on tree bark (don't know if reindeers are even up there). "I'm glad you like it. Only the best for my girl." Scott laughed as he hugged her from behind. Rochelle squealed. He grabbed her and threw her on the double bed playfully. She giggled. "Time for bed." she winked. He grinned and began to attack her clothes and the bed sheets. This will be a long and eventful night.

The sun shone brightly on the snow. It sparkled like jewels. Rochelle yawned and stretched as she opened one eyes. It was too bright for her, but she didn't care. Last night was… amazing. She turned towards her grown-up boyfriend and softly kissed him on his cheek. He murmured in his sleep. She would always think this was cute. But only on him. "Good morning baby." she grinned. Scott opened his eyes wide. He stared down at her. He held tightly of her body as he kissed her forehead. "Good morning gorgeous." he whispered in her ear. Shivers went up her spine.

"What are we doing today?" shouted Rochelle from the bathroom. She was busy drying her body, because she had just been in a shower. "Well I'm going to look about the place the now, come join me once you're ready." he replied. Rochelle looked funny at the door. By himself… exploring. "Sure baby, I'll see you in the lobby soon." she called back. He kissed her head before slamming the door. She jumped as she pulled on her clothes. She hated when people banged doors, like her mother, Francine.

Rochelle looked around the room, the lobby looked more expensive in the sunlight. She peered around the tall bald man that stood in front of her. She hated when people stand in her line of vision. "Where the hell is he?" she said out loud. She continued her search of the room until after a few minutes gave up and continued to the buffet breakfast in the other room. As many people took platefuls of food, she only took what she needed; cereal, bacon, bread, orange juice, her essentials. As she crunched on the dry piece of bread, her eyes caught something in the corner. A red-haired man leaving the room with the waitress. A young, sexy looking waitress with brown hair. Why was it always the brown haired girls…. She furiously stood up from her seat. No way was she standing with it any longer. She stormed out of the café area towards the lobby. She peered around furiously. No sign of him. "Excuse me, did you see one of your waitresses with a red haired man?" Rochelle asked the clerk at the desk. He stared at her for a moment, until his memory came back. "You mean Gemma. She's just left towards the Gym area, probably showing him around." he replied. She nodded her head. Her face was turning bright red. _Showing him around, that's the oldest trick in the book_, she thought. She stomped her way through the lobby towards the Gym. No more nice girl.

The smell of sweat and chlorine entered Rochelle's nostrils. She could taste the salt and water in her mouth. She felt sick. A few gymnasts stared at her beauty, even when she was angry she was still cute. She flicked her hair out of her eyes angrily. No time to be nice. She pushed through the strong males towards the swimming area.

Soft relaxing music could be heard from the sauna. A note posted to the door stating it was 'closed for cleaning'. Rochelle glared hard at it. Whispered giggles could be heard from the room. That was it. She banged the door open. An embarrassed honeymooned couple were naked. Rochelle blushed heavily. "Sorry." she shouted, as she slammed the door. The water from the room escaped onto the floor by running down the door. Rochelle slipped and caught hold of the handle. A scream escaped from her mouth. A fiery haired man opened the second sauna door. Scott clutched the towel around him. The waitress behind him, half naked. "Rochelle…" he said, while gulping. She stood still, staring at the two offenders. How could he… Tears fell down her face. "YOU ARSSHOLE!" she screamed. She launched herself at him, while punching his chest. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! AFTER I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" she screeched. Her throat began to dry up from the salty tears and shouting. The waitress looked furious as well. "You told me that was your sister!" she said, while grabbing her clothes. "Gemma!" Scott shouted as the woman left the pair. "GEMMA!? WHAT ABOUT FUCKING ME! DON'T I MATTER!" she screamed. She couldn't handle this anymore. She punched him in the private area. He yelped as he clutched the tender area. She ran towards her room. She was leaving his cheating after a year of his behaviour and flirting. She was finally ready to get away from him. But what did she expect from a man of twenty six.

"I'm coming home early mum." sniffed Rochelle, as she listened to her mother's raves. "We can discuss this when I come back home. Right now I need some quiet time." Rochelle said. Her coach had arrived for her at the hotel. Scott's face peered out of the lobby's window. He looked sad. Sad that he got himself caught. Rochelle hung up on her mother and got on the coach. She had enough of his nonsense, his cheating, his soul-tearing frantics. She just wanted to move on and get over him. Find her true love.

"Would you like tea or Coffee Ma'am?" asked the flight attendant. Rochelle turned away from the window. She looked straight at the flight attendant. It was the same woman from the last flight. She glared silently. "No thank you." She turned back towards the window. The sun was slowly setting. Setting on her life. She felt everything she had loved had been taken from her. As the flight attendant turned away, Rochelle noticed a few bottles of vodka. She looked around before stretching over towards the trolley. She snatched them before anyone could see. "Here's to love." she said as she downed the first one. "Here's to Scott and the brown haired girls." she downed the second one. "And here's to that waitress that finally made me see." she whispered while downing the last one. She softly smiled, as tears fell down her face. She felt a little bit better.

After a year of suffering and trying to impress him with flashy words, maturity, sex, alcohol and love, she now felt a large weight lifted from her chest. Because of the age gap, she tried to be something she wasn't. She wasn't a woman yet, she was only a seventeen year old girl who was helplessly in love.

_**BAM! Another chapter took me what…. Five months haha! One of my longest writer blocks, pretty sure there's a longer one. Anyway I've been busy with college, friends and Christmas shopping, also my theory. (Still haven't past it! Going on my fourth try!) Also been busy with the love of my life, Darren! He's crazy and sort of weird as me. (No one can beat me!) Also it's close to my eighteenth birthday a month and about fourteen days! Super excited, because I get to go out drinking with my friends, rent/buy/go see eighteen movies, but importantly I get called an adult. Me an adult… Really haha. I mentally have a brain age of a twelve year old! Anyway good bye, I hope you liked it! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Littlemissfg**_


	34. Popular Love

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Popular Love**_

The weights weighed down the young teen. He had to get in great shape for '_Babe season'_. The month were girls are single or have came out of a bad relationship. (Usually after the summer holidays) He was ready this year to find his mate.. Well a suitable candidate which will boost his popularity even more. He was already one of the popular boys, but he had to beat Ben Beatles. That guy could get under his skin so deep, it would sting some days. He hated seeing that boy get the chicks. First Samantha and now Madison. Madison was one of the hot ones. She was feisty and hot like a chilli pepper. He felt a sense of envy rise up inside of him. He was currently single but that didn't mean he couldn't get a girl. No, but they were all not his type and less popular than he was.

Randy wiped his sweaty forehead. He did his usual amount of weights for the day, he felt truly pumped and pushed to his limit. He lay back on the couch, he felt truly tired. He dabbed his forehead with his white towel. Today was a great workout. He flexed his muscles, this was going to show up Ben Beatles guns. Those two were enemies ever since birth. Their parents had hate each other (and still do) and now it was their turn. Randy sipped his soda. He was going to show that dumb blonde once and for all.

The car screeched, Randy stared at his mother. He couldn't wait to get his car for his sixteenth birthday, which was luckily next week. His mother pulled the sun reflector down. It was quite easy to have a mirror placed there. She fixed her bright red lipstick. "Have fun." she said through sarcasm. She pouted in the mirror. Randy rolled his eyes. His mother thought herself as a comedian. He slammed the car door and made his way through the crowds. He had to find someone cool and fast.

A few of his jock friends slapped his hand and said a "How's it going, Randy.", he replied with a nod. He was too cool for a long reply. A few cheerleaders blushed and swooned over him as if he was the next Taylor Laxtor.

_Ah, a cheerleader. I'll try one of them,_ thought Randy. He stared at the ones who were kissing the ground he walked on. He scored each one of them. Too his disappointment none of them met his 'target'. He ruffled his sandy blonde hair. Time to show Beatles up.

"And so I was like, dude you're like six." said Ben. The circle of friends around him laughed. Madison was the loudest. Randy strolled into the class. The teacher was probably off sick. Again.. Randy sneered at Ben as he walked over to his friends. Randy's eye got caught on Ben's guns. His was always larger than Randy's. How does he do it?…. Randy fumed. This was going to annoy him all day.

The teacher finally showed himself at the class. Ten minutes before the end. "Hello class. Sorry I am late, I had to guide this young lady to our class. She insisted she had to stop at each water fountain." he said jokingly. The girl with a white beret on her head, ignored his joke. She was carrying a very pink handbag which matched her dress. She took the seat that sat directly in front of Randy. This girl was not like any other girl. Something in her eyes caught Randy off guard. This girl could be what she was looking for. The bell rung violently against the wall. "I need someone to help me find my way around this place." said the girl. She pointed to the damp ceiling and all around her. "We'll show you." said Kimi, as she grinned. The girl ignored her request. "I need a strong _man_." she replied, while smacking her lips. Most of the male population in the classroom raised their hands. Randy intervened. "I'll take you." he said. She smiled softly. "Well then let's go." she commanded, while grabbing her handbag. Randy nodded and the pair left the gob-smacked class mates behind. "So what's your name?" asked Randy, as he showed her the lunch hall. "Toffee. Toffee Sweetheart." she replied, while staring down at her chipped nails. "Toffee? Sweetheart?…" said Randy as he held in his laugh. Toffee stopped in her tracks. Her face turned a dark burgundy. "What's wrong!" she snapped. He backed away slightly. "Nothing.. Just never heard a name such like yours." he replied. Toffee flicked her hair out of her eyes. She didn't need this teasing. "What's your normal name?" she asked. "Randy Taylor." he replied. She laughed a little. "Your name is two first names." Toffee stated. Randy never really looked at his name that way. He nodded while slightly laughing. "You're actually alright." Toffee said. Her cheeks turned a light pink shade. "Anyway I need to go this way. Bye." she said. Randy didn't get another word in, before she disappeared into the crowds of students. He had a good feeling about this one, but was she popularity material?…. He continued his way to his own class.

Toffee sipped her caramel tea. She felt relaxed as she stared down at the book she was reading. 'Along with the Wind.'. It was her absolute favourite. She was sitting underneath an old oak tree. Laughter entered her ears. She quickly hid the book and took out a teen magazine. "Angela, still can't believe you ate all of that food." said a caramel skinned girl. Her dark brown hair was in a braid to the side. She wore a purple playsuit with a necklace around her neck. It was in a shape of goggles. "Well I am Chris, I'm always hungry. It's in my genes." a dark skinned boy said. The girl shook her head. The boy's attire was blue shorts and a red chequered top. They both stopped in their tracks near Toffee. "Hey you're the new girl, aren't you?" asked Chris. Toffee didn't take her eyes off the magazine. "Yes that's me. Who wants to know?" she said with annoyance. The took a step back. He felt wounded. "We were just making conversation." he replied. Angela cleared her throat. "Whereabouts are you from?" she asked. Toffee still didn't move her eyes away from the page she was on. "Toronto, Canada." Toffee replied. "Cool, I hear it's beautiful this time this year. You must miss it." replied Angela. Toffee's heart beat slowed down. Was it obvious?… "Yes it is beautiful, but honestly I don't miss it." she replied truthfully. The pair's friends called them over to a spare bench. They said their goodbyes to Toffee and headed over to their friends. Toffee took in some air. She banished the magazine and took out her book. She felt more comfortable being alone.

"Whatcha reading?" a voice said from behind Toffee. She jumped and dropped her book. Luckily it narrowly missed the mud. She turned her head to a boy she had never met before. "Em.. Do I know you?" she said. The boy shook his head. "I'm Martin. I was in your English earlier." he replied. Toffee eased a little bit. "What do you want?" she asked while grabbing her book. She didn't care about him, she had to finish the page she was on. "I think you know what I want." Martin chillingly replied. Toffee turned towards him confused. "What do you want?" she asked innocently. She sensed where this was going. He took a seat beside her. "I want you." he whispered into her ear. He placed his hand on her left leg. She shivered with fear. She hated when she was right. "Em, no." Toffee said, making the message loud and clear. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I don't take no for an answer." Martin said fearsomely. Toffee pushed his arms away from her, but there was no use. "Get off me!" she shouted. He continued to pull her close. "Don't worry no one is looking at us." he said softly. Toffee felt like screaming. She was stuck in this deep. A hand flew out of nowhere and yanked Martin away. Toffee fearfully stared up. There, her knight in shining armour, was Randy. "Not this one Martin." Randy said. Martin sat with an open mouth. He continued to hold Toffee's shoulders. "Off you go, before I punch your stomach inside out." Randy said softly. Martin shook as he took his hands away from Toffee. He instantly ran away scared. Toffee shook from all over. Randy stared down at her face. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded as she packed her things away into her bag. "I know this is all an act." Randy whispered. Toffee stared at him. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret. But only if you come to the cheerleading try-outs." he said happily. Blackmail. Great that was all she needed. She thought long and hard. She needed to be popular, but if she didn't go she'll miss her chance into that social circle. But if she didn't go he'll tell her secret. "Fine. But I'm not making any promises." she said. He grinned. He had her where he wanted her.

"C'mon girls, this is terrible." said the head cheerleader. She had to find a suitable candidate for the team, or she would be toast.. By the coach. The door banged opened. Toffee strolled in. "Let me amaze you." Toffee snared. A few girls glared at her. As soon as the music began she jumped and spun in the air. She added in a few flips, cartwheels, cheers and splits. "Now, that's what I'm talking about." smiled the head cheerleader. Toffee awaited her applaud. Only a few offered her it. One of them was Randy. "You're on the team!" shouted the head cheerleader, happily. Her neck was save, for now.

Toffee stretched behind the bleachers as other girls auditioned. Randy stride towards her. "Now that wasn't so hard." he said. Toffee looked at him annoyingly. "Why did you make me do that?" she asked. He smugly smiled. "Just thought you wanted to be more popular." he grinned. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that's not the point-…" she began, when Randy suddenly kissed her. Her eyes almost fell out of the socket. "What are you doing?" she asked. He stared into her eyes. "Want to have a popular love?" winked Randy. Toffee stuck her nose up in the air. She stared at the ceiling. Why was it always the jerks who liked her. She thought long and hard about her decisions, she did need some popular people behind her, and he was quite feared and popular. "Fine, but you'll have to take me out on dates before I make my final decision." she said stubbornly. He smiled coolly. She was in the palm of his hands. "Agreed." he replied. Toffee flicked her hair as she walked away from him. She had to finish her book somewhere quiet and private, where no 'Martins' could find her. How about the girls bathroom… It was quiet, private and definitely no 'Martins' can access her. It was perfect.

_A kiss for my love. The strongest kiss to break up or to end any heated argument. _Toffee touched her lips. _A popular love, huh?_, she thought. She might actually like this boy, Randy Taylor after all.

_**Ta Da! Finished another chapter. Had a surge of energy, it's close to Valentine's day and also since I'm off from college, I thought I would update this bad boy. This month and last month has been stressful because of units in college, my car theory and also not seeing my love that much. At least I get to see him on Thursday and Friday (Valentine's day)! That is why my updates have been less. May actually finish this before Summer! Maybe in March! I am quite hopeful, let's pray it'll be completed by March! Anyway good night fellow Fanfictioners, may all your writing dreams come true. I will banish the dreaded Writer's Block from anyone's mind! **_

Littlemissfg.


	35. Best Friends

Chapter 35

Best Friends

The sky turned a burnt orange colour. The sun was rising yet the clouds were rolling in. It looked like it was about to rain. The birds flew to their nests. Everyone took shelter, because the droplets of rain fell onto the hard ground. "Mum! Could you get me wrapping paper, I've run out!" shouted Hailey. "Is there not some up in the attic?" suggested her mother. "Great thanks!" she shouted back. "Hailey, you're going to be late!" shouted her older sister, Sophie. Sophie was holding her toddler son, Oscar in her arms as Christopher was watching their other children, Joanne and George in the car. "I'll be a minute. I need to wrap Henrietta's present." shouted Hailey, as she rushed to the attic. "Why didn't you do this earlier?" said Zack as he drummed his fingers on his leg. "Because I honestly forgotten!" she shouted. She raced up the ladders to the attic. A box full of wrapping paper sat near the entrance, lucky for Hailey. She wrapped the paper around the present and placed it in the pink bag. She really hoped Connor's mum liked the handbag. Hailey brushed her hair and grabbed her shoes. She raced down the stairs with the present in hand. "Finally." laughed Sophie. Hailey rolled her eyes. "Tell Ace and Henrietta, your dad and I will come up later." smiled Kuki from the kitchen. Hailey waved and headed towards Christopher's car. The triplets stared up at their auntie Hailey. The car beeped at the Beatles' household as Kuki and Wally waved out of the window.

The car drove around the corner and towards the outskirts of the town. Hailey's best friend, Connor Romero had moved house in the countryside to escape the noise and the busy lifestyles. Henrietta loved the outdoors and Ace had to fly his planes away from the citizens of Cleveland. It was only half an hour away, but it was still a pain to get to as Hailey missed him so much. Hailey quickly wrapped the handbag up in wrapping paper, luckily for her she brought scissors and sticky tape. Luckily for everyone the rain died down and the sun was beginning to shine.

Scenery passed by the car window; green leaves, brown tree trunks, patches of green grass and nearly developed crops of wheat and other food sources. The triplets were clapping and smiling as the car got nearer to the Romero Farm. Hailey stared at the hyped up children, they were finally going to see ponies, chickens and Ace's red airplane. The car pulled into the bumpy drive way, Hailey smiled as Connor greeted her from the front door. Balloons and people could be seen and heard. Hailey bounced out of the car and ran towards her best friend, she loved him dearly. Connor embraced Hailey, he loved her sweet fragrant perfume. She always wore that perfume when she was seeing him. "Everyone is out at the back." called Connor's father, Ace from the porch. Sophie and Christopher walked with the triplets towards the party out the back. "How have you been?" asked Hailey, as she hadn't seen him in a couple of days because of the big move. "Fine, we just finished decorating the house last night. You should see my room." smiled Connor. Hi accent was crossed between German, Spanish and American. Hailey loved his accent, it was so dreamy. "That sounds great, you have to let me see your room." Grinned Hailey. Connor nodded his head and took Hailey's hand in his hand. She blushed lightly as he took her out the back with the rest of the family.

'Happy Birthday' read the banner above the barn. A few horses were in the field, while the chickens were nesting in their coop. "Hailey." Called Henrietta. Hailey smiled and hugged Connor's mother. "Happy Birthday." She congratulated Henrietta on another year of her birthdate. Hailey handed Henrietta her gift which was slightly messily wrapped within the purple present bag. "Thank you so much." Henrietta said after opening her present. She gave the fourteen year old a kiss on the cheek. "I love it." She grinned. Hailey clasped her hands over each other. Thank goodness, she was worried she wouldn't like it. Ace strolled over with a few beers for the adults. Connor was staring the drink up and down, maybe he could steal one can before his father noticed. "No chance." Ace said smoothly. A few women his age swooned over his brown skin and silky voice. Henrietta rolled her eyes. "Come join the festivities." She said through her German accent. Hailey's siblings and close relatives were there with their children. Henrietta's German relatives were even there. The only people that hadn't turned up yet was her parents and twin brother. "Madison, Ben." Called Henrietta. She excused herself and walked over to Hailey's brother and wife. The horses; Buttercup and Radish basked in the sunshine as they ate their lunch. "Beautiful." Giggled Hailey, as Radish licked her hands. She was feeding the horses some carrots and sugar cubes. She absolutely loved horses. "C'mon let me show you my room." Connor said. Hailey blushed, she was going into her crush's room.

"This is cool!" said a very amazed Hailey. Connor wasn't joking when he said he had the coolest room. A water bed, signed guitars mantled to the wall, beautiful patterns on the walls with a cool décor. The excited girl jumped on the bed. It bounced and made a swirly noise. She screamed with excitement. Connor chuckled as he walked over to the window sill. There on the windowsill was a red rose. He smoothly spun around with the rose in between his fingers. "M'lady." He said. Hailey gracefully took the rose. "Good Sir, thank you." She replied with an evil grin. She grabbed his hand and he tumbled onto the bed. The bed swayed and Hailey laughed. "See you." Connor began to tickle the hyped girl. She would regret pulling him down onto the bed. "Connor, stop!" cried Hailey through fits of laughter. She was the most ticklish person ever. Her voice and laugh carried itself to outside. "I hear Hailey is having a great time." Laughed Chris as he helped George onto Radish. Sophie was helping Oscar and Joanne feed Buttercup. "It sure does." Giggled Sophie. A pop could be heard, the champagne was finally opened. Music blared and everyone danced inside the newly developed and decorated barn.

The pair stared up at the ceiling. After the tickling marathon they were pretty tired now. "What would your ideal date be?" asked Hailey. She continued to stare at the light blue ceiling. "Ideal date. Hmm… Well I would surprise her with a gift, flowers and take her to a fancy restaurant or a picnic on the beach, and she would hug me all night as we chat about the future. We would take a moonlight walk and watch the stars and the moon. And for the finally we would kiss under the moonlight and bright stars. It will be so perfect because I would be with the one I love." Replied Connor. Hailey was hanging onto each word. Her breath was literally taken away. He was so romantic. "That is so romantic." Whispered Hailey. Connor turned towards his best friend and soul mate. "I'll take you out on a date." He said softly. Hailey slightly jumped as shock kicked in. Was Connor flirting with her? ... She too turned towards him. "I would love that." She replied. His green eyes pierced her heart. She loved those eyes, she could stare at them forever. He was thinking the exact same thing as her. "Hai?" said Connor through the silence. Hailey nodded. He had used his pet name for her. Connor licked his lips. She bit her lips. "Let's get some Toffee Ice Cream, your favourite." He said as he stood up from the bed. She sat there in silence until nodding her head. Her heart sunk, maybe he didn't like her that way.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Henrietta, Happy Birthday to you." Sang everyone. Henrietta blew out her candles. All of the watchers clapped as Ace cut up the cake. Hailey sipped on her soda. Her mood hadn't really picked up since Connor's bedroom. Her mother noticed this. "Hailey?" asked Kuki. She took her daughter to one side. "What's wrong?" she asked. Wally grabbed a plateful of cake. He licked his lips as he dived into the treat. "Just I thought Connor liked me in a more of a friend way." Hailey whispered sadly. Kuki patted her daughter's back. "If he likes you that way, give him some time. He could be like your dad, slow and shy." Kuki wisely said. Hailey nodded her head, but her heart still ached for his feelings. Connor strolled over to Hailey, he had been helping his father with the kitchen. He looked at her face, he could tell something's up. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nothing." She replied, with pain. Connor shook his head at her, and took her hand and glided her to the chicken coop outside.

"Hai?" Connor said while pulling her face up to meet his. "I'm your best friend. I know you too well. What's wrong?" he asked. Hailey blushed. Silence filled the air, except from the ongoing party within the barn. "Hailey?" began Connor, when Hailey grabbed his white top which was underneath his grey blazer. She looked deeply into his eyes. He blushed as he stared into her dark coloured eyes. Was she about to attack him? …. "I love you, you dummy!" she said through frustration. Connor's eyes widened. She looked down at her palms they were ruining his lovely, smart outfit. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She cried. She spun on the spot and made a dash for it. She did not get so far as Connor had yanked her back into his arms. He kissed her passionately on her lips. Tears ran down her face, but she closed her eyes and let the moment continue. Sparks soared from their bodies. This must be love.

Chicken pecked at the fence. Hailey shook her head at the silliness of the chickens. Her pink and yellow party dress was getting dirty from sitting on the hay-covered ground, but she didn't care. Both of them didn't care because they were happy. Happy whilst leaning against each other beside the chicken coop. The moment was great. The sky had turned quickly dark as it was getting close to six o'clock at night. Some adults had left and only a few remained including Hailey's older brother and Henrietta's relatives. Hailey sighed. This was the best day of her life, nothing could ruin it. A loud beeping sound erupted the calmness. Hailey clicked opened her cellphone. A gasp escaped from her mouth. "Connor, it's Lucky." Whispered Hailey. Connor stared down at the text, it read: 'Hails, Lucky is not good. It's his last day.' Connor gulped. He helped Hailey up as they searched for adults to take Hailey home. After pulling Ben away from the dance floor and making him realize the seriousness of the matter, the pair sat inside Ben's car as he and Madison got in with the children also. Luckily for them Ben had brought the seven seat car with him. Ben floored down the pedal and the car whizzed down the road towards the Beatles household. Tonight would be a rough night, for all of them.

_**Sorry for the wait. More writer's block, and some personal stuff had happened. I hoped this is up to everyone's standards. This story is drawing to a close very soon, not long now. Roughly six/seven chapters left to do. Very tired right now, it's 2 o'clock in the morning so I am going to bed right now. Goodnight and thanks for staying with this story so far. You deserve medals if you're still reading this. **_

_**Littlemissfg. **_


	36. A Day Off

**Chapter 36 **

**A Day Off**

The birds chirped loudly outside, inside their nest. Typing could be heard from a near-by room. A yawn escaped from a very tired teen. Sophie stretched as she finally printed off her History homework. She had unfortunately been studying and typing all night, and she was exhausted. The pages lay neatly inside the printer. She however yawned and walked over to her bed. Thankfully she wasn't due into school until eleven o'clock, she sleepily walked over to her bed to get a good 'night' sleep. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was soundly asleep.

An alarm rang the loudest it could. Nigel jumped from the bed, like a rocket. Rachel moaned. It was the same routine every day. Nigel ran towards the toilet, before his children could get to it first. Rachel stared at the ceiling. She was waiting for the-.. "Honey, have you seen my shaving foam?" called Nigel. Rachel softly giggled. He still couldn't find that shaving foam. "It's in the bathroom cupboard like it has always been." She called back. She turned in the bed towards the empty space that once housed her husband. Even though it was his day off, Nigel would always get up at six o'clock. "It's not there." He shouted back, while turning on the tap to fill up the basin. Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. She popped her head inside the bathroom. Nigel turned towards her like a ninja. He did a karate chop with his razor in his hand. "Only me." Laughed Rachel. She opened the cupboard and there to behold was the shaving foam. "Thanks Rach." Grinned Nigel. As Rachel turned towards the door, Nigel touched her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks. He turned her full body around with his left hand. With his right hand he clicked the door's lock shut. "Care for a shower?" he had a mischief grin on his face. Rachel blushed and smirked. "After you Mr Uno." She said while pulling off her nightie. He slipped his boxer-briefs off. She playfully smacked his bottom with a towel from the cupboard underneath the sink. She soon joined him inside the shower and the pair got to their 'fun'.

Charlie came out of his room like a zombie, he did not sleep well. He had been studying all night, as his exam was today in a few hours. His parents giggled as they came out of the bathroom. Charlie made a gagging noise as he hurriedly walked by them. He wanted to avoid eye contact. Nigel and Rachel blushed heavily as they went into their room to change clothes.

Louise was already awake as she was working at the Airport's Breakfast bar. She would have to work hard enough to achieve her monthly goal of $300. The $300 would go towards her vacation fund, she already had a few hundreds saved by. "Well that wasn't embarrassing." said Nigel in the silence. Rachel touched her cheeks, they were still scarlet. She had changed into her work clothes. Even though it was Nigel's day off, it wasn't her day off. "I can't believe we did that." Said a very flushed Rachel. Nigel smiled and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "He's nearly eighteen. He should understand we're adults and we're madly in love. Remember the days before the kids were born. That was _wild_." said Nigel softly. Chills spread up Rachel's back, forcing her to blush even more while she giggled. "Those were the days." She grinned. The couple shared an intimate kiss. "You have a relaxing day, honey. See you when I get back." Rachel said. She grabbed her briefcase and her high heels. No time to make breakfast, she will have to buy coffee and a croissant from Patton's restaurant, before work.

Nigel slipped his feet into his fluffy bunny slippers. Both Charlie and Louise got him them as a joke. Sipping his hot cup of coffee, he searched the newspaper for interesting news. "_Recently discovered_ _Horsemeat was used in Hamburgers at 'recently shut-down' restaurant._" Nigel stared down hard at the newspaper. Good thing he never ate at 'Aunt Sal's Café'. "_Local resident, Mr Jimmy McGarfield has recently been cleared of charges of indecent assault. The victim had pulled out his evidence. Mr McGarfield had promised he did nothing wrong and that the victim had simply got confused and wrongly accused him. The case has been dropped, and Mr McGarfield will happily return to his family; to his lovely wife and two daughters. _" Nigel clutched the newspaper within his hands. Jimmy didn't deserve innocence. He was never innocent. He and his _lovely _must had blackmailed the poor guy into discarding his claims. Even though Jimmy did lost his job and went a bit heavy on the alcohol, it doesn't justify his actions. Nigel truly did feel sorry for his children, as they would need to deal with his horrible actions.

Nigel twiddled his thumbs. It was only lunchtime and he had six more hours until Rachel got back from the Bank. He hated days off. There was never anything to do. The clock ticked loudly. He couldn't take anymore day-time television or another cup of coffee. The weather was lovely, as it was dry and the sun was shining. Nigel stretched and headed towards his bedroom for his 'comfortable' shoes. Chirping could be heard. Louise's bird frantically flapped his wings in his cage. Nigel hushed the bird as he fed him some seeds. Poor bird, he was lonely. Nigel stroke the feathered bird and said goodbye to him. Louise was almost finished school, she wouldn't be too long. Nigel locked the door as he headed out along the pavement towards the park and shopping mall.

The temperature was far warmer than Nigel expected. He wiped his brow with his hand. He laid rest on top of a grassy hill near the pond and park. He heaved as the sun shone brighter. Children laughter could be heard from the swings and slide. Nigel grinned as he remembered the many times; he and Rachel took their children to the park and the pond. Louise was small as a munchkin inside her pram. Rachel was holding her in her arms while tossing pieces of bread towards the ducks and swans. Louise was only two and a half at the time. She would always be amazed at the beautiful and elegant swan swimming in the water. Charlie however was busy trying to catch frogs near the pond, or playing Frisbee with Nigel. Those were the days. Nigel's eyes filled up. Oh, how they have grown up. Nigel wiped his tears of joy and sadness away as he stood up from the grass. He headed towards the mall which was not far away at all. He could get some food, drink and maybe something for his beloved wife.

"Nigel! I'm home!" called Rachel, her feet were killing her. She had to print off multiple documents for clients and customers at the bank, either they related to business or personal accounts. Rachel rubbed the soles of her feet. She was exhausted and couldn't wait for a big tall class of red wine and a tasty meal. "Honey?" called Rachel. There was a moment of silence until a small bang could be heard from the kitchen. "I'm in here. I've got a surprise for you." sang Nigel. He sounded so happy. Usually he moaned or complained about his days off. Rachel questioned his motives. What was he planning? The kitchen door slowly opened. Nigel was carrying two dinner plates with spicy Italian meatballs and spaghetti on them. Rachel licked her lips. She couldn't wait to dive in. "Ah, ah." Nigel said while waggling his finger as he placed the plates down. He left the kitchen and came back in five minutes later. He was holding a black papered bag, the ones you would see from a jewellers. He placed the bag in front of his shocked wife. "What's this for? It's not my birthday?" she questioned. The smell of the food was getting into her brain. She couldn't wait any longer. She quickly grabbed a fork and pierced the meatball. She slipped it into her mouth, before her husband could protest. "You try not having lunch and only having a croissant." She said. Nigel held up his hands. He wasn't going to question her motives. He knew that feeling fine well. Rachel excitedly opened the bag. Inside were two objects; the first one was a sapphire diamond necklace, the second object was a lingerie set. It was frilly, black and very sexy. "Is that..." began Rachel. She pulled out the piece of clothing. It came with a set of handcuffs. Nigel blushed slightly. He knew how to surprise her. "We've got matching pairs." He winked as he pulled his trousers slightly below his hip. It was a satin black thong. Rachel blushed. She didn't really care for those meatballs anymore. She only wanted his. "How about it, Rach? Let's go back to the good old days." He whispered while pulling up his trousers. He grabbed a meatball to taste it before his hard work went to waste. "Oh Nigel!" said Rachel. She flung herself across the dining table and onto Nigel's lap. The pair were in a tongue war. Passion and fireworks could be felt, as the meatballs began to get cold.

"I can't believe I was worried about noth-…" began Charlie, when he walked in onto his parents mid- kissing. Both he and Louise stopped in their tracks when they noticed the lingerie on the floor. "Mum, Dad. Could you save that for the bedroom, please." Said Louise. Today was a hard day for her too, as the breakfast bar was extremely busy and she had her Biology exam today. The parents blushed and quickly sorted themselves out. "Anyone for meatballs?" asked Nigel, as he blushed. Charlie grabbed plate while Louise checked on her pet. The adults both looked sideways towards each other, the lingerie safely hidden, and the meal deliciously yummy. Today had been the best day off for Nigel and it wasn't completely over yet.

_**Well hello, fellow KND readers. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I did enjoy creating the awkward and romantic scenes. Time for my bed. Goodnight all. **_

_**Littlemissfg. **_


	37. Secret Date

Chapter 37

The Secret Date

Blue bed covers fell down from the bed. Scratching and turning, sweat rolled down his face. "No!" he screamed. He woke with a start. "Thank god, it was only a dream." Patton wiped away the sweat. "Patton!" called his mother. Patton stretched and yawned, he turned towards his ordinary calendar on his bedside table. His eyes grew big. Today was the 14th of June. Today was the day. Patton grabbed a pair of clean underwear and headed towards the toilet.

"Good morning. Your dad sends his love." smiled Patton's mother, her pink bunny slippers squeaked along the wooden floor. "Could he not tell me himself?" Patton asked with annoyance. "You know he can't sweetie. He's been called to a meeting. He wishes you luck and will Skype you later." His mother replied. Patton rolled his eyes. His father was always away with the army. Hopefully his dad put a good word in for him.

After a mouthful of toast and cereal, Patton kissed his mother goodbye and left towards a very special girl's house with red hair. (And it was not Merida)

Tapping could be heard on a window. Fanny yawned and strolled over to the window. Her hair matted, her pajamas hanging off her shoulders. She drew back the curtains to the shining sun. She was not in the mood. "What is it!" she shouted as she opened the window. "Oh thanks, I'll just leave then." began Patton as he dropped the pebbles he was holding. Fanny quickly combed her hair with her fingers. "Patton." she said softly. She smiled from ear to ear. "You said you would see me tonight." she said in an almost whisper. "Well I wanted to see you before I went to my exams." He grinned. She grinned too. "Give me a minute." She said as she stared at her messy room. However Patton was already at the door, her mother answered. "Hello Patton." She smiled. Patton gave her a small hug. He quickly ran upstairs towards his beloved girlfriend's room. She was busy throwing dirty washing into the laundry basket. The boy, full of hormones, walked up behind her. He gently kissed her neck. "I love your nightwear." He whispered. She was wearing a pair of green striped shorts that sat underneath her bottom accompanied with a white top, however no bra. "Patton." Fanny blushed heavily. "You're lucky I never kicked your butt for sneaking up on me." She turned to face him. He pulled her closer to his body. "Who says I wouldn't mind that. Some S and M." he winked. She giggled but with more blushing. She kissed him softly on his cheek. He returned the favor by grabbing her bottom with two hands and pulling her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Intimate kissing began and they were off towards the bed.

"ATTENTION!" shouted a man with a long and curled moustache. Patton jumped into line. His shoulders were back and strong. His green shirt made him look very neat and muscular since it was tucked into his trousers. "You will be undergoing examinations and at three o'clock there will be an exam. Good luck everyone. That is all." Shouted the man who was probably death from his own voice. A doctor with white gloves and a white lab coat with a clipboard stood beside the general. Patton gulped as a queue formed, he was second to last.

After the long patient wait in the queue to be examined, outside training course and one hour exam, Patton was ready to go to bed. He yawned as he walked towards the bus station, since his car was out-of-service for a week.  
>As the bus beeped, Patton waved at the Bus-driver who was a family friend, and Patton jogged a little towards his house. He couldn't wait for his mother's stew.<p>

The door banged and Patton strolled in. His mother smiled. "Go wash up, your dinner is in the oven." She kissed his forehead. Her face screwed up, his sweat must had entered her mouth. He chuckled as he made his way towards the bathroom. Sweat and smell was starting to form from his body, luckily he wasn't meeting Fanny until later on, so he has more time to get ready for her.

"You belong with me. I belong with you." Sang Fanny. Her singing sounded a lot like a cat. A cat getting run over. Fanny was brushing her hair. Her hair has always and will always be tangled. She placed a green clasp into her hair, she stared into the mirror. "Nope." She said while pulling the clasp out of her hair, a few strands went with it. She placed a black hairband on instead. A knock could be heard and she jumped. Her outfit matched her mood, cheerful and excited. She was wearing a light orange top with a dangly necklace with a black skirt. She was wearing the bracelet Patton had got her for her eighteenth birthday. The bracelet had a small crystal heart with the words 'always' on it. She softly touched it with her index finger. "Francine!" called her father, he sounded displeased. "Patty's here." He called while shutting the living room door. "Patton." Patton corrected him, however he did not hear him. "Hey, sorry about my dad." Fanny said. Patton stared to the top of the stairs. His mouth dropped even with just casual clothes on, Fanny was stunning. "Shall-.." he let out a cough. "Shall we head to the Cinemas?" he asked while holding out his arm. Fanny descended from the steps and linked her arm with his.

The week passed quickly and the weather was not getting any colder. A loud bang echoed throughout the house. The front door had been shut. "Honey!" called Patton's mother. She gave her husband a long kiss on the lips. "Dad." Smiled Patton. He hadn't seen his father since a two days ago. "You got in." he said. Patton smiled and jumped into the air. He did a small dance in the hallway. "However it's for cook. You will have to train upwards." His father said disappointingly. Patton stopped. A cook… Patton shrugged it off either way. "I'm still getting training?" he asked quickly. His father nodded. "Then I don't care." He grinned. He had to prepare for so much, he will have to surprise Fanny with a 'small' date. He put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and sprinted outside. Today will surely be a good day. He had to plan the best surprise and secret date ever.

Throwing up noises could be heard from the toilet. Fanny clutched her stomach. She threw up yet again. She pulled a piece of toilet paper to mop up her face. What did she eat? Was it the chicken last night? Or was it… Fanny's eyes grew large. Surely it can't be… It can't be.. Trevor?... Fanny sat up against the toilet. She softly rubbed her belly. She felt a warm feeling rising up. She smiled. She knew. She knew it was him. She slowly walked over to her bedroom. Her black phone beeped. She pulled it towards her. _See you tonight, beautiful. xxxxxx_, the text read. Fanny's heart skipped a beat. How was she going to tell him?...

A loud beep sounded. Patton pulled up in his fully serviced car. Fanny jumped out in a black dress with her favourite necklace; a golden swallow which was a size of a coin. Patton opened the car door for her, like a gentleman. She blushed lightly. His car smelt like him and air freshener. Fanny waved at her parents who were spying on her at the window.

There was a slight breeze that night. As the moon began to roll up and the sun descended, it was truly beautiful. Like Fanny. Patton smoothly parked the car near the French restaurant they were about to eat at. "This is…." began Fanny as shock got to her. It was one of the fanciest restaurants in town. She knew it was their two year anniversary but this was something else. Patton kissed Fanny's hand. "Only for my gal." he said with an accent. Fanny rolled her eyes. "Stoopid boy." She said but she smiled. The dolled up girl and well-dressed boy got out of the car. They headed towards the fancy restaurant that awaited them.

"Two specials but one with peas instead of carrots please." Smiled Patton as he gave the waiter their orders and menus. "Patton, you shouldn't have. This is going to cost you." Fanny whispered. Patton clasped Fanny's hands within his. "I told you. Anything for my girl. My beautiful girl." He smiled. She blushed. Her earring dangled as she placed her head to one side. She truly looked beautiful. "I can't wait to try this special venison." Smiled Fanny. She had never tried deer before, might as well live her life. "Fanny, I have a great news." Grinned Patton. _Me too_, thought Fanny. "I got into the Army program, I'll be a cook but they will give me training. I'm leaving in next week." Said the excited boy. Fanny's heart beat out of her chest. She couldn't tell him. Not now. She couldn't ruin his dream. "Patton.." began Fanny but her throat choked up. Patton was directly staring into her eyes and mind. She cleared her throat. "It's amazing." Tears sprung to her eyes. "Its' ok Fanny. It's not forever." He smiled. He brushed his hand down her cheek. "I love you Patton." Fanny whispered as tears dropped down her face. He learnt over and gave her a kiss over the table. As soon as the tears stopped flowing their meal came.

A month flew by and Patton had settled nicely within his job. Fanny however was being sick every morning. "Mum." Cried Fanny. She was throwing up yet again. "It's ok honey." Her mother patted her back. "Wait until I get my hands on him." Said Mr Boss with a cigar in his mouth. His wife pulled the cigar out. "The doctor said-…" she began. "I know what the doctor said." He replied. He re-lit it. Mrs Fulbright shook her head. "I need to tell him tonight." Fanny said. Her mother nodded her head. Her father tapped his foot. "You're far too young." Her father said. Fanny already had this lecture. She stood up from the floor and headed towards her laptop. She gulped and turned on the system. The laptop's logo popped up and within minutes Fanny clicked on skype. She clicked on Patton's name.

"Hey honey." Smiled Patton. His hair had been shaven but he still rocked the look either way. He was sitting in his room on a submarine which was were his Navy and Army training was stationed. It looked dull and cramped. Fanny gulped. "Patton… I'm pregnant." Fanny said. Patton stared at the screen until his wooden chair creaked. Patton's seat rolled back and so did he. A loud crash was heard. He had fainted. Fanny winced. He was going to come home this weekend, for sure.

_**Well this took me a couple of hours to do. Kimberlee this one is for you! Anyway goodnight everyone. And my other stories will be updated! Promise! Also hey new reviewers and writers.**_  
><em><strong>Littlemissfg.<strong>_


	38. That girl is beautiful

_**Chapter 38**_

_**That girl is beautiful**_

The clock ticked. Minutes passed by. They felt like they were becoming slower. And slower. "And so President Abraham Lincoln…." A few snores erupted from the back of the classroom. A few girls were painting their nails while the boys at back of the class threw paper airplanes and balls at each other. Zack however was day dreaming. He was staring out of the window. Trees, grass, everything was full of life. Their classroom was on the very top floor, so no escapes unfortunately. A paper-note flicked onto his table. He turned to his right side away from the window. His best friend, Danielle smiled. She pointed down to the note. His brows went up but he was too tired and bored to say anything. _You going to the beach party? _It read. He didn't feel like partying even though it was the start of Summer Vacation. _Don't know._ He wrote. That seemed like a good enough answer. He gently passed it back to her. She read it and he eyes began to roll. "C'mon." she whispered to him. The teacher cleared her throat loudly. Danielle stared at Zack, he shrugged his shoulders.

The clock finally struck the hour and the school bells began to ring. A few people jumped (The ones who were sleeping), the rest laughed and smiled. They sprinted out of class. "Papers will be due in next-…" began the teacher. She threw down the textbook in annoyance. "No point in explaining. No one is going to listen to me anyway. You all have a great Summer." She said. Zack stood up from his seat. "You have to go." Danielle exclaimed while tugging onto his arm. The teacher looked over to them. "See you at summer-school, Zack." The teacher said as she packed away her books. Zack face palmed. He totally forgot. "Shit." He whispered. Why did he have to fail History and English? Now he will be forced to come in and do school work over summer. "C'mon! Cheer up." smiled Danielle, her face glowed with excitement. "It's gonna be epic tonight." She said. He smiled. "Okay." He finally said. The pair exited the classroom. Zack was preparing himself for chaos and a musical number much like High School Musical. But fortunately the halls and corridors were empty. "Let's go before they lock us in here." Danielle said while closing her locker. Zack shook his head as he grinned. That would be his greatest nightmare, being locked up in this hell hole.  
>As they headed towards Danielle's father's (Hoagie) car, Zack noticed two boys who were one year above him, whispering. As though they were plotting something. He inched closer to them. He noticed the way they were looking at Danielle. "Hey did you hear that Danielle girl has been nominated for Beach Queen." Whispered the boy with dark black hair. It resembled to Zack's hair a lot but Zack had his own style. "Yeah? Do you think she'll let me be king?" joked the other boy. He made a motion of thrusting with his hips, the other boy laughed along with his friend. Zack cleared his throat loudly. Danielle stared at him as her father beckoned them to hurry up. The boys turned towards Zack, he flexed his fists. They gulped and walked quickly away before Zack could get his hands on them. "What was that all about?" asked Danielle. She stared into his light blue eyes. She flicked her hair as the wind began to blow. A beeping sound came from Hoagie's car. Zack turned her around to face the car. "Nothing." He replied. He pushed her towards the car. She knew something was up.<p>

"Dad! Could you take me to Connor's please?" shouted Hailey. She was sitting on the stairs while biting her blue nails. "Give me a minute." Shouted Wally back. A few giggles could be heard. "Wally." Squealed Kuki. Hailey stuck out her tongue. _Gross_, she thought. "Hey, Hales." Said Zack as he took off his shoes. He kicked them to the side. "Zacky." Smiled Hailey. She ran over to him and tried to give him a hug. He pushed her away. "We're not five anymore." He said. 2but Zack!" moaned Hailey. She had her arms out for a hug. "Nope." He said. He stepped around her. The door banged opened. Sophie stepped into the house. "Yous two are so weird." She stated. Neither Ben nor Kimi forced hugs on her. Depends on the set of twins or in this case triplets. She was holding her fashion folder from work. It had all of the interesting designs and ideas ready for the catwalk. Hopefully Fanny would like it. Zack dodged behind the coffee table but Hailey was close behind him. He ran around the couch and back out to the hallway. Sophie stuck out her foot, _accidentally_, and Zack tripped over his own feet. He fell hard onto the floor. A loud bag could be heard throughout the entire house. Hailey fell onto his back. "Yay." She yelled. She hugged him the biggest and tightest hug she could manage. "Fine." He shouted in defeat. He patted his sister's back as he could not move his arms from under her weight. "You're heavier than you look." He grumbled. Hailey stood up from Zack. She then punched him on the arm. Even though she was smaller than him, she could pack in a punch. Wally waddled down the stairs. He looked like he was in a daydream of some sort. His hair was ruffled and kiss marks covered his face. "That was a bit harsh, mate." He said. Zack looked down to the floor. Never insult a woman with her weight or size. First rule established within the Beatles household. "You'll regret it late." His dad whispered. His sister had a mischievous grin on her face. Zack gulped. He wished he never had a big mouth. Much like his father.

The day soon turned into night. The heat had disappeared slightly, but the warmth from the glow of the lights and stars kept everyone warm. Instruments tuned to the sound of waves. The band was tuning their instruments to the correct key and note. Tiki torches lines the pathways to the beach. A stage stood on the side, crowds of people lined the ocean front. A few were in their bathing suits but the rest were sensible and had reasonable attire on. "Welcome everyone." Smiled a tanned man. His moustache curled at the end. "Welcome to the Tiki Summer Fest." He said as he handed out flyers to his restaurant and bar. "If you bring the flyer within this week meals are cut by twenty five percent." He shouted over the crowds' screams. He handed one to Danielle, she smiled. "Thank you." She replied while folding it into her sea-shell bag. Her light turquoise blue dress went perfectly with the dark blue water of the sea. The man thought to himself, _what a polite girl_. "Are you ready to rock?" shouted the woman on stage. The crowd screamed back. "Here's Punk Peaches." The woman said into the microphone. The crowd clapped loudly and a few shouted Yeah. Danielle stood at the side about fifteen paces from the crowd. She had to wait for Zack. Where was he?. She searched the many faces, but could not see him. Surely he was going to turn up, right? Danielle spotted a familiar face. Her cousin Raven with her boyfriend Roy. They were sitting on a type of picnic blanket, with a basket beside them. It looked like they were enjoying the view and free music. Obviously Danielle couldn't possibly interrupt them. She stared down at her white flip-flops. "Danie!" shouted a voice. Danielle jumped and looked up to see her cousin waving. She waved back. But the waving stopped and turned into 'come here' motion. Danielle rolled her eyes. She hoped she wasn't intruding much.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Zack. He was strapped into a black plastic chair. He was being carried by Connor, Christopher and Ben. "You knew I was going to get you back." Smiled Hailey, evilly. "Wait.. What! Where the hell am-.." Zack began when he heard a loud cheer from a nearby audience. "Oh no… You wouldn't.. would you?" he said with fear. Hailey nodded. She pulled out his red electric guitar. "It must be done." She grinned. "You know I have stage fright!" he said outraged. "What better way to get rid of it." Ben said. He untied his little brother and placed the guitar into his hands. "This will make you a man. Face your fears-.." began Ben. His phone beeped and he quickly answered it. "Did I hear you right. Are you forcing Zack to do something he doesn't want to do?" said Madison who sounded ticked off. Crying could be heard from the background. Nicolas was throwing crayons and pens onto the floor. His sister was turning the volume up on the television, this did not sooth Madison's migraine. "No…" lied Ben. "Well you wouldn't mind helping me out would you?" asked Madison. She was about to rip her hair out. "Will you help me, please?" Madison said towards Sarah. She ushered no word. "I'll be over. I'll do the special dance for him." Ben whispered. Chris cocked his eyebrows up. "Special dance huh? Hey, Madison get a picture for me, will ya?" shouted Chris. Ben stuck the fingers up at him. "Fuck you." Ben said. "What was that?" asked Madison with tension in her voice. She could feel the wrinkles appearing onto her skin. "Aw not you, honey. Just Chris." Ben said quickly. The phone died and Madison had left to deal with her seven year old child. Ben ushered no word and headed off stage towards his house.

"C'mon Zack. She'll find you irresistible." Winked Connor. Chris stared at Zack, he could feel the 'overly protective big brother' stare. "Just don't break her heart." Chris said. Zack could never do that. "I can't. I love her too much." Replied Zack. How could he, destroy his flower. His shining star, his hope of sunshine. "And we have a special guest coming on next. He's here to confess his love. Zack Beatles!" shouted the woman. "That's you." Squealed Hailey. She pushed Zack onto the stage. "Hales-.." began Zack, as the spotlight shone onto him. "Bitch." He whispered. A few people clapped but he received no more than a few cheers. Danielle stared up to the stage. Was that her best friend?... Zack swallowed hard. "This song goes out to a special girl, who is here tonight." Zack said shakily into the microphone. His palms were sweaty and clammy. He could hear his heartbeat racing. He cleared his voice, and the lyrics came straight from his heart.  
>"She has nothing to compare too.<br>She ain't got no competition.  
>She's like an angel from heaven.<br>The girl with feathers.

She ain't no sinner.

She's good as gold.

She's my shining light.

She can't be controlled.

That girl is beautiful.

That girl is amazing.

She doesn't even know.

She doesn't even know what she means to me.

She doesn't know what she does me.

That girl is something.

That girl is beautiful to me." Zack sang into the mic. The lyrics disappeared into musical chords. His eyes glowed. He stared towards the only girl that mattered. The only girl that he cared for. Danielle. He could tell she was captivated by the lyrics, because her eyes never left his.

"That girl is perfect in every single way.

She's my morning, noon and night. She makes my day.

My day brighter.

Brighter than before.

She makes me laugh like no other could before.

And when she leaves me.

I sit and wonder why I can't tell her, what she means to me.

Because that girl is wonderful.

That is girl is beautiful.

She has always been beautiful to me." Zack finished the song with a slow, strumming tune. Everyone was silent. No one spoke. "That was amazing." Smiled the woman entertainer. The crowd erupted with a roar. They obviously enjoyed it too. Danielle was in shock, she did not move. Zack smiled and winked. He left the stage to his right after bowing to the crowd.

The sea crashed up against the rocks. Danielle cleared her throat. "I thought you left me." She said in a whisper. She sounded sad. "Never." He replied. "Well, here's me thinking you were being mean and all this time you were a part of the performance." She said without thinking. "Yeah, about that.. You see, Hailey set it all up." Zack scratched the back of his head. Well this is awkward. "I hope the girl you like appreciates that song. It was.. amazing." She replied. Sadness entered her voice. "You better go find her." She said. Tears streamed down her face. She turned and tried to run away. Zack grabbed her wrist, softly. "But I'm already looking at her." He said. Danielle turned back to face him. She stared into his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. Oh how she had fallen in love with those eyes. She would fall in love with him again and again. She wouldn't care, as long as he was happy and by her side. "what." She quivered. Her voice cracked. Tears escaped her eyes. "It's been you, ya big dummy. It's always been you." Zack pulled Danielle into an embrace. He softly kissed her forehead. She melt into his warm embrace. She held onto his torso tightly. She didn't want to let go. "And now the King and Queen of the Sea or should I say Beach will be called out." The woman said. A man in a pair of shorts, a grey t-shirt, flip-flops and shades entered onto the stage. He had the names within the blue envelope he was holding. A few girls at the front tried to bat their eyes to get his attention, but to no avail. Zack grabbed hold of Danielle's hand. "Time for your moment to shine." Grinned Zack. Danielle blushed. The pair stood in the middle of the crowd. They could see the stage very clearly from their positions. "For the Queen the nominees were Stacy Jones, Jenna Gardner, Alice Wattson and Danielle Gilligan. The winner is… Drum roll please." She said. A drummer quickly hit on his drums. "Danielle Gilligan! Come on up here, Queen of the Beach!" she shouted. Danielle froze. "Told you. You're beautiful." Grinned Zack. He kissed her on the cheek. Her cheek turned bright red. She slowly made her way up to the stage. The woman placed a crown made out of shells on her head. "Now the Queen can't be all alone, let's bring in a King. The nominees are Bruce Wylie, Connor Romero, Mark Cornelius and oh what is this a new nominee. And Zack Beatles." The woman shouted. The crowd awed. A few of them must had late voting. Zack stared up at Danielle, both of them shrugged. "And the winner is…" began the woman. The man on the drums began to play his instruments. "Zack Beatles!" shouted the woman. Zack's eyes almost popped out of his head. Danielle beckoned him onto the stage. He felt like hiding underneath a rock. The crowd clapped as he stood beside Danielle. He was also offered a shell crown. "And these are the winners. They will receive a romantic candle-lit dinner at the Tiki Lodge by yours truly, Tesse Baker. Enjoy your evening guys." Tesse said to the couple. The crowd clapped one more time before they left the stage. "And now some more acts on stage." She smiled. The crowd roared louder. The new King and Queen left the crowded stage behind. They were in the mood for a nightly stroll along the beach. A pair of blue eyes could be seen sitting on a bench. Those eyes belonged to Hailey. She smiled at the newly developed couple, her plan worked. She held onto her boyfriend's arm. "I'm sure you'll win next year." Grinned Hailey. "And maybe you'll not drop out." Replied Connor. She giggled. It was part of her well thought out plan.

"What time is it?.." asked Zack, as he strummed his guitar. His crown sat at an angle on his head. It looked like it was about to slip. "Summertime." Chimed Danielle. Her crown was sitting on top of her bedside table. "Thank god, Miss Marbles and Mr Jefferys let me pass my exams yesterday. I was sure, I was going to have to go to Summer school." Zack stated. He continue to strum melodies on his guitar. His black band t-shirt added coolness to his attitude. However his jeans did not help with the heat. Danielle was lying on her blue and white dress. Her white beret with a black bow sat neatly on her head. She couldn't understand her boyfriend. "But technically you did go to summer-school." She replied. "Ha ha. No one likes a smart ass." He said. He placed his cool guitar back in its case. He then jumped beside Danielle and started tickling her. "Stop!" she snorted. She was a very ticklish person, especially her feet. "Please! No!" she shouted. "Well then you have to make me stop." He winked. She smirked. She yanked his t-shirt down and kissed him on the lips. Her strawberry lip-gloss entered his mouth. He loved her sweet lips. He could tell already this summer was going to be beat the last one.

_**Another Chapter uploaded. Only 3-4 chapters left of this story, guys! What will you all do? Anyway longest chapter of this story yet! Proud! Anyway I typed like a boss tonight, eyes heavy and tired. Got lots to do tomorrow. See you all soon and enjoy!**_

_**Littlemissfg**_


	39. The Perfect Match

**Chapter 39**

**The Perfect Match**

Slurping and burping could be heard. Froth and foam loudly squirted from the coffee machines. Rochelle stared out of the window. The sun was shining and everyone was enjoying the warmth before it disappeared (again). Rochelle pinched the bridge of her nose. Her hangover was not getting better. She sipped on her skinny latte. The warm forth and foam entered her mouth. It made the headache bearable. She squinted her eyes. The sun was indeed bright. Brighter than Rochelle thought. Maybe she should have brought her sunglasses. It illuminated the room with lines of light.

Buzzing and pings exploded from Rochelle's phone.  
>"<em>Where the hell are you<em>?"-**Trevor**.  
>"<em>Your Mum is quite pissed<em>."- **Dad**.  
>"Mum is about to have a fit. xx"-<strong>Madison<strong>.  
>"WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME, ROCHELLE AMY DRILOVSKY!" Angry Emoji Face times by 4. – <strong>Mum<strong>.  
>Rochelle placed her head in her hands. She can't deal with this anymore. Tapping the coffee mug with her fingertips, her nerves getting the better of her. She flicked her red hair away from her eyes. She could feel the migraine getting bigger as the sun continued to shine. Slurping could be heard from her stomach, the drink was coming back up. How was she going to explain this to her parents? Her weird behavior, missing classes from her course, rarely returning home at night. She couldn't tell them the truth, it would crush them. She felt dirty. She felt like she was betraying Scott. But Scott was no longer hers. He was now with a skiing-instructor with luscious blonde hair. Rochelle placed her head on the table. Things use to be easy. Things use to be less complicated. She shouldn't blame herself, it wasn't her fault, but she felt like it was her fault. Surely he was lured into temptation. Surely she was still attractive, beautiful, and innocent? Especially to <em>him. <em>But she knows, she knows not trust him again, to fall back into his arms and control.

Her yellow raincoat draped over the wooden chair. The café slowly calmed down, no more breakfast orders as twelve o'clock was drawing near. Soon it will be lunch. After sipping the last of her latte, she pushed her chair away from the table and stood up as uninterested as she could try. She grabbed her raincoat and black bag. She had a lot of thinking and explaining to do, or should I say _lying_.

Rochelle stopped at the front door. It was an olive green colour, which is her mother's favourite colour, Rochelle on the other hand did not care for the colour. She placed her ear to the door, she could hear her mother banging pots against the counters. She was furiously trying to cook stew for dinner. Rochelle took a deep breath. Should she go in?.. Or just walk away. She preferred the second option better. As she turned on her heel, the front door crept opened. Trevor's long freckled arm grabbed Rochelle's shoulders. "I don't think so." His red stubble on his chin gave him a mature look, yet he was still childish. More childish than Rochelle. He yanked her into the unknown danger that awaited for her. The bang of the door alerted Rochelle's worried parents. "Where have you been?!" bellowed Fanny. She had her red apron covering her clean grey top and black leggings. The smell of Lamb stew entered Rochelle's nose. "Bed Empty! No word, text or note!" Fanny shouted. Rochelle's ears pricked up, much like a cat's. The cat was hiding behind the television, Smarties his name was. Rochelle stood staring into her mother's eyes. She could see tear forming. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Fanny asked. Patton was admiring her firmness. He was standing in awe. After being married to Fanny for fifty five years, he got use to the hot headness and found it an attraction. "I'm going for a shower." Rochelle replied. "Rochelle!" Madison called from upstairs. She had another fight with Ben and couldn't handle the heat over there. Trevor grabbed Rochelle's hand. He must had taken a day off from work, for her. "You owe your mum an apology." Patton said. Rochelle wiggled away from Trevor's grasp. "Don't worry about little me. I mean you don't do it anyway. It's just Rochelle. She's not as beautiful as Madison or socialable as Trevor or funny. I mean it's just Rochelle." She said. Tears weld up in her eyes. Fanny pulled her close. "Why do you think like that?" she asked. Tears fell down both their faces. "We love you equally. And equally worry as well." Fanny stroked Rochelle's hair gently. Patton patted Rochelle's back. He would have to cancel that search party and the missing person's report. "You're smarter than both me and /Madison." Trevor smiled. "Hey, speak for yourself." Called Madison. She was not in the mood for his trash talking. Ben was texting and calling her. Trevor stretched and went towards the kitchen, he will be needing lots of coffee for this. "Go have a nice shower." Fanny said as she wiped her daughter's tears away with her sleeves. Rochelle walked up the stairs with her pounding headache. "Patton, she has a problem. I smelt drink off her." Fanny whispered. Rochelle could still hear her from the top of the stairs. Tears flooded Rochelle's eyes more, she knew she had a problem too. But admitting it to her family, she couldn't do.

The sky was a bright blue, white fluffy clouds invaded it. "We'll see you at one o'clock." Patton stated. Rochelle banged the car door. She didn't want to go, but if it meant her getting better and her mother happy, she was willing to try.  
>"Today, we'll be discussing emotions." The woman's jeweled silver glassed shone in the sunlight. Her white hair matched her complexion. The clipboard awkwardly sat on her legs with the rest of her notes. "Let's discuss anxiety." She said. The group of teenagers sat with their hands in their pockets. They were all sitting in a circle around this woman who was in the middle. The talking, the fake smiling, the awkward silences, the 'team building' exercises. "Great session everyone. Rochelle could you come over here please." She called. Rochelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "You've been going to these sessions for three weeks. Why don't you try and socialize a bit?" the woman said. Her purple cardigan did not go with her green leggings. "I don't really know anyone here." She replied. A few of the teenagers have been going weeks before her, they already past the awkward name remembering. She felt like she was being judged, for she was the only in the group that also has a drinking problem. She didn't want to talk to anyone anyway. All she wanted was to be in her bed, away from the outside world. "Just reconsider it, please. You might be surprised at what you might find." The woman replied, as she patted Rochelle's back. She grabbed the chairs from the middle and placed them to the side where large windows sat. Rochelle shook her head. No one understood. She sniffed, she deeply missed and craved the drink. The lovely stinging feeling she would get. The pain made her forget about <em>him<em> but also punished her. She had to be punished. Rochelle's hands began to shake. She had to get a glass of water. As she opened the door to the reception, her eyes began to flutter. Her vision was going blurry. The pounding in her head returned. As she put her left foot in front of her right, the vision disappeared and she came crashing down. She could feel soft pair of hands, around her stomach. She cried out "Water. Water. Vodka." Before she completely fainted and disappeared from the real world all together.

"Rochelle. Rochelle." A pair of hands shook Rochelle's shoulders. She could feel a stabbing pain in her head, chest and arm. She fluttered her eyes opened. "She's awake." Smiled Patton. Fanny was holding a handkerchief to her nose. Her eyes were swollen with redness. "What's wrong?" Rochelle asked. She tried to move, but her father grabbed her. "Don't move honey." He said while kissing her forehead. "Why can't I-.." she began when the shooting pain returned. She looked down at her chest, their laid hospital clothes. Her surroundings began to make clear now, white sheets and walls, with curtains and machines that beeped. She touched her stomach. Was that stitches. She lifted her clothes up. A long black line of stitches underneath her breast. "What happened?!" she screamed. Tears fell down her eyes. "You fainted at the therapist centre. And they rushed you up here. And-…" began Patton. He choked up. "And they gave you a new liver. It was badly damaged by alcohol." Cried Fanny. Rochelle stared down at her body. What had she done? "And I'm guessing I fell flat on my face." Rochelle said while wiping her tears away. "No actually, a guy caught you before you dropped." Replied Patton however he sounded somewhat annoyed. "Really?" Rochelle replied. Who was this mystery man?

The trees whished in the wind. The light breeze carried the green leaves. Rochelle smiled. She loved the fresh air. She was reading one of the may fashion magazines that Sophie had created a new line of clothes for. Madison had also probably modeled for them as well, however she was now retired from that business. "Honey, that ex of yours is at the door for you." Called Fanny. Rochelle closed her magazine quickly. She grabbed her walking stick and slowly made her way towards the kitchen. She was still in slight pain from surgery. As she made her way from the backdoor to the front door, it was ten minutes later. She slid the door opened and there standing was Scott. He had now a beard and looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. "Rochelle." He said. He went onto his knees. "I was such an idiot. You're the only one for me. I'm so sorry." He said. His hands formed into a praying position. "What do you say, Rochelle?" he asked. Rochelle was speechless. Her hair bunches flowed with the wind. Could she take him back? "I take that as a yes." He said. He leaned in for a kiss. Everyone in Rochelle's household were watching from the front window. Surprisingly a good view point to the front porch. Rochelle pushed his body away from her. "No. I'll won't be your fool any longer. I'm done. And I'll never go back to you." Rochelle said. She could hear cheering and claps from her living room. She turned around and her whole family ducked under the window. "But.. But-.." began Scott. Rochelle placed her finger over his mouth. "You'll find another person, and another person. People like you never change." Rochelle stated. She walked backwards and closed the front door behind her, she let out her breath. She finally felt free.

_*Two weeks later*_

"And so that concludes our session today." Smiled the therapist. Everyone smiled, next week would be their last. Rochelle smiled, the largest smile she could do. She turned towards the seat that sat across from her. It was a new person to the session. He had gold blonde hair, and grey eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful, especially to Rochelle. She couldn't help but smile and blush at him, even when he returned her stare, she couldn't look away. "Hi, I'm Rochelle." She said while looking deeply into his eyes. "I know, we've met before. I'm the guy who saved you from hitting the floor." He said. Rochelle shook her head. What… It was him. He searched his backpack for a certain item, and as he found it, he grinned. He pulled it out and placed it in front of Rochelle, as the people in the room began to leave. "I'm Owen." He said as he placed the red rose into her hand. She blushed. Was he the one? And will they both be perfect together. Becoming the perfect match? Only the future knows. But she could feel something was there, and it felt right.

_**Ta, da! Another chapter gone and not long now until the final three/four will be uploaded! Anyway guys I will be going on holiday tomorrow night, so I will attempt either one or two more stories tonight and tomorrow. Enjoy reading and have a brilliant day.  
>Littlemissfg<strong>_


End file.
